Ascension of the Shadowlord
by vivaldi98
Summary: Azrael(OC), the first disciple of Zero, becomes the Shadowlord and gets two allies after opening the Mercurius Gate. However his plans must be abandoned, as a certain witch gets interested in him. What shall be the future of the world ,when the predator is unleashed. Shall we find out?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the first fanfiction I'm gonna make.**

**I'll try to post whenever I can. Feel free to comment ideas.**

**And please don't be to harsh on me. I'm still a beginner**

**I don't own Drakengard,Re:Zero and Nier.**

* * *

Prologue

A painful way to say goodbye

Zero , Mikhail and her disciples were rushing through the Cathedral City. Cutting down soldiers and monsters they made it to the Castle gates.

-"This is it", Zero said. A hint of sadness could be heard in her voice.

-"It's what my lady?" , asked Octa.

-"I won't be needing you anymore, I'll handle the rest by myself , that's why I'll release you and return you into your original forms ."

-"My lady please, if you are worried about us- ", Decadus tried to plead.

-"No ,from now on you are free."

As she said this , she waved her hand in front of her disciples turning them back into doves. However one of her disciples was different. Her first disciple , Azrael , was still a human as he ever was. During her adventure against her sisters, Zero and Michael attacked on of the warlords castle that ruled over the lands, releasing him .

-"Are you sure about this Zero?", Azrael asked.

-"I am, me an Mikhail will take care of the rest."

-"So this is it huh? This is the end of our adventures".

-"I guess so…Azrael …I thank you."

-"Thank me for what?"

-"For fighting alongside with me all this time."

-"It is I the one who should thank you Z, now go and win this", said Azrael smiling.

Zero started running in the castle with Mikhael, fighting with the desperate soldiers that were trying to hold her back but to no avail. Cutting throught the soldiers Zero finally reached in a large room.

There One was standing reading from a book.

-"Ah Zero."

-"Whatcha reading?", said Zero uninterested.

-"It's a record of life of the Cathedral City."

-"A record of life?"

-"Don't you think it's strange? This city is the origin of all magic. Spell were crafted here that even now are beyond our abilities. Where did this knowledge go? When did we lose it? And what happened to the people who once possessed it? I thought if I studied that I might be able to learn the purpose of the Intoners. Of ….us . "

-"Only an idiot tries to learn a bunch of shit she doesn't need to know. Or didn't you know that? "

-"That's rather close-minded. Thought ,in the sense that we cannot know everything I suppose I have to agree."

-"Whatever. I'm about to kill you ,that's all that matters. "

-"..Soo predictable."

One closed her book and stood straight before her throne. Raising her hand up to the sky she started channeling her power.

-"Gabriel … to me."

From the roof the demon dragon Gabriel came in a blink. Under it's feet Mikhael was held badly injured.

-"Mikhael!",Zero screamed.

-"I tried Zero …but it's.. too powerful.", Mikhael was badly injured and could barely talk.

Pushing him in front of Zero he started to get up.

-"This is where it ends."

-"I'll have to agree on that."

As the declarations were given the last fight started.

-Change POV-

Meanwhile Azrael entered the basement of the Cathedral City. Most of the defence was above the so he didn't really had to much to deal with.

-"Where is it, where is it…", Azrael was starting to get nervous. In his search for power he had to discover the secret of magic. This was the place. Behind the adamantine doors, were the Intoners got the power, their angels their disciples.

And he needed that at any price. He wanted to usurp the power from the warlords so he can finally bring peace.

Walking in the dark corridor he finally sees it. The power he wanted to obtain. Focusing his power the symbols on the door started to shine in a bright white.

-"This is….", he could finish his sentence as his vision started to fade. The pain that took him was insupportable .He could feel his soul being thorn apart.

-"NO, I can't fail. I must not fail. AAAAAAAhhhhh", his scream was echoing trough the empty hallways

"Change POV"

Zero and Mikhael were unable to defeat both were badly injured and were unable to continue.

Gasping trough his word Mikhael gad enough.

"A dragon's wish it's a deep and powerful thing…so now I'm gonna make mine and I'm gonna kill that dragon"

-"What are you saying", said Zero worried. She couldn't bear to accept this.

-"If I use my life to wish it… then I can make it happen. Isn't it great Zero?"

-"NO no no no no no no,I'm not letting you to this. There still is a chance,Mikhael please , no don't do this, use your wish to reincarnate ",Zero tried to push Mikhael so that he won't do this.

-"If I do this I'll lose my memory and I won't be myself anymore", his body started to glow," The time I got to be by your side Zero was really fun. The killing was hard, it was really hard,but getting to be with you Zero, getting to eat next to you, getting you to yell at me,….it was really really fun. Good bye Zero.".His body fell on the ground lifeless.

Zero had tears like rivers down her cheeks."NOOOOOoooo".

"You … are not the … only one ready … to sacrifice everything .I'll have everything to protect Gabriel...even if this means to give myself as an Intoner."

Zero could bear it anymore. She picked up her sword .This is it it's the last battle.

She dashed over to Gabriel striking the dragon with a powerful hit. The dragon screamed in pain and started spiting fire balls at Zero . The battle was ragging. Both sides giving everything they got to win. In the final moments Zero use her Intoner mode to finish of Gabriel. The dragon fell on the ground and One by it's side.

One was hurt and so was Zero. Both stared at each other with deep hate.

But One couldn't bare it. She fell on the ground near Gabriel. The dragon leans it's head close to One.

-"… So … this is it. I'm sorry Gabriel".She waved her hand making Gabriel disappear. Zero was walking towards her. Reaching near her body she raised her sword for the final act.

-"This is the end."

Zero swung her sword cutting down One.

-"It's over. Mikhael it's finally over", she started walking towards the lifeless body of her friend . As she was halfway through a white sword impaled her heart. The sword was drawn the second after and her blood started flowing from her back covering the white clothes of the person behind her. His white attire was now completely red.

-"O-One….but …how".

-"Brother. I'm Ones brother."

-"Brother. But… that's impossible.."

-"You wouldn't know .You only had your five sisters. But as your sisters were born so I was born from one. I was a failsafe in case you managed to kill her."One's brother threw his sword next to Zero."See this sword,it's made from a dragon's means it can kill an Intoner, right?".

-"I… see".

-"You have no one to blame but yourself murderer." ,screamed the brother.

-"I don't blame anyone….I wanted to kill the Intoners..all of think after all of this I ..intended to survive? The world doesn't work that way.".Zero started crawling towards Mikhael raising her hand one last time."Mik….hael".

Her body fell. The accursed Intoner Zero was finally dead. Her mission was finally at what cost.

-"She's..dead,Zero is dead,I killed Zero,..but now what ,what I'm gonna do in a world that lacks Intoners protection?", One's brother said confused. After all this was his purpose, but now what?

One's brother walked toward an exit, contemplating about his new purpose, abot what's he gonna do next.

-"I know if the world doesn't have Intoners to protect it,…then I'll protect it myself. I'm gonna make a church to help me protect this world, a new religion, a religion that worships my sister One….Noo.. I AM ONE, from this dat everyone will call me One hahaha HAHA".The laught of a madman could be heard, one that will set the motion of the world, towards better...or for worst.

Change POV

Azreal found himself on the floor all had a new attire .Black clothes with white adornments. His gloves had their fingers cut and on their palm there were different symbols. On the back his shirt there was a dragon form with two heads that looking opposite ways. The shoulderpads of his cape were white skulls. Silver chains and many deep pockets were inside his cape.

-"oww my head…It hurts like hell."

Azrael was getting up and started looking at his surrounding area. Then at his attire.

-"Damn looking good in this one. Still not big fan of skulls but hey.. can't complain."

Looking at his foots he see two books with metallic cover. One har a mask on it which seemed to smile while the other had a mask with a grumpy look. The first one had black pages and the other one white.

-"What kind of tomes are these ones?", he wondered. Leaning to pick them up ,Azrael grabbed them in his hands." What are you two for?". As he stood straight

He could feel the magic power surging in them. Then he heard a voice that send a shiver down his spine. A voice that only belongs to something evil, a monster, a demon. Or so it would seem.

-"Welcome new shadowlord.",the voice said. This voice echoed in his mind. Looking around him he couldn't see anyone. Where did the voice cam from?

-"I'm right here in your hand.", the voice said. Looking in his hand Azrael could tell the voice belonged to the black tome. "I serve the new shadowlord in his purpose of life."

-"Oh be quiet already. Everytime when someone comes you have to make yourself presentable like you are everything." ,another voice could be heard different from the other one. This voice seemed more human and friendly and more selfish , without any sense of hidden intentions.

-"Ok … great …. talking books, I think I'm starting to go crazy…well more than usual."

-"Book? I'm not a simple book. I'm Grimoire Weiss. The mighty book of all ancient spell and magic. One that can cure all diseases and curses."

-"And I'm Grimoire Noir. I'm the book of darkness that can bring chaos ,destruction that can create and control armies".

-"Yeah, yeah shut up already. Now YOU two are coming with me. Get it?".

-"Why should I come to help someone as yourself. I'm the mightiest tomes of all.", Weiss said.

-"I don't give you an options, or do you want me to rip your pages and use them to wipe my ass? Now shut up an let go Weiss and Noir".

-"Such vulgar language and disrespect, and don't abbreviate my name. I'm Grimoire Weiss and you should address to me with respect".

-"Whatever. "

Azreal picked up the books and placed them on the sockets that adorned his belt.

Walking towards the exit he could feel a group approach. A group of 5 knight were coming by.

-"It's one of the disciple of the accursed Intoner. KILL HIM".

'Great just what I needed'. Azreal drew his sword and attacked the knight. His time with Zero was spend mostly fighting against soldiers and monsters so a group of knights wouldn't bother him. He made a quick dash at one knight and chopped his head . The knights blood was flooding like a fountain ,but unlike the other times this was different. The blood was quickly drained by the two books he held.

-"Did you two just drink this guys blood?", he asked surprised.

-"Blood is sound, sounds are words, words are magic , this is the power of Grimoire Weiss".

Azreal started to focus Weiss's power and started chanting.

-"Dark lance!", a dark lance was created from his hand which cut through one of the knights impaling him into the wall. Azreal casted again and again till no one was left. The blood of the knights floated in the air towards the grimoires.

-"So let me guess, the more blood you two drink the stronger you become?".

-"Well it's something like that. However you shall also get stronger.", Noir said." Also you get more spells and passive effects .However you can also take spells from those who you kill , be it a human or a monster. It's not only killing , it's just the blood that matters."

-"I see .Well this sure comes handy."

Azreal was walking in the castle searching for Zero. After a couple of hours of search he finally reaches were she was ,but what he saw made his heart to brake.

-"Ze…..ro, Mik..hael".

He rushed alongside trying to see better only for him to fall into sadness. Deep in his heart he knew that Zero wanted this. He accepted that, or so he thought. Bursting into a cry his cheeks were flooding with tears. He couldn't accept it.

The other disciples were gone, his parents were gone, and now the only persons he could call friends were gone. His mourning lasted for an hour.

-"Sleep well Zero. You deserve it. Mikhael see you in another life.",were his last words.

-"Friends of yours I suppose? ", Weiss asked.

-"Yeah…something like that."

Azreal stood on his feets and walked away .He spotted the dragon sword and took it. 'This might come in handy later'. The blood from the three dead bodies started floating around to be sucked down by the two books.

His body was lifted in the air surrounded by a black and white sphere . He was screaming from the top of lungs. His body was feeling like it was tearing apart

Power surged in him, one that made him feel like a demigod.' Is this how it feels like to have power? Is this the beginning of a new era? Is this the start of my war against the world?', he asked himself. Azrael found himself with a lot of power ,a power that could compete with an Intoner. Now he could wield the chakrams ,the spears, the brackets and the swords with ease like it was an extension of his body . He could dash in a blink of an eye and run like the wind.

The surged ceased and Azreal found himself back on the floor. He was shaking but nevertheless ,he felt good.

-"Ku,ku,ku it seems that our master is getting more and more power. Will you be able to wield it however, or will you be corrupted by it?", said Noir in his classic tone.

-"I shall wield it, and shall make sure that no one stops me, you would better mark my words", declared Azreal.

Absorbing so much power in one day made him tired. He felt like someone hit him in the head with a club over and over again. He needed some rest. As he was heading towards the throne were One was once sitting . His eyes were heavy and he could barely hold his eyes open. Siting on throne he fell asleep.

In his sleep vision of the past and future came. He saw the birth of the Intoners, the flower the battle .In this dream he could hear the screams of thousands of people that were killed. He could see the source of all chaos. Right there he stood in front of them. He stood in front of the Watchers. Grotesque beings as powerful as the dragons .No they were greater than this. And he could hear them laugh.

This vision faded away and was soon replaced by a new one. A figure covered in shadows. The figure of a woman with long hair could be seen.

-"…O…vE yOu…", said the figure. He could feel the tone in that voice, a tone that sounded like a betrayed soul. A soul condemned for eternity.

Azreal forced himself out from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and what he saw left him speechless.'What in the goddamn' he thought. Looking around he saw beautiful building. The sun was shining brightly above his head. All sort of humanoid creatures were walking around. He was standing near a fountain in the middle of a great city. 'This turned into something like I've never seen before'. Noir and Weiss were also speechless. What happened ? Where are they now?

Looking around Azreal found something that peeked his interest. It was the symbol of a dragon. Little does he know what fate has to offer him and what new adventures is he gonna face. Will he be the one that saves this world,or will he be the one that brings it to destruction.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Hello everyone!.**

**I'll try to make a quick summary of the abilities.**

**Dark Lance- A quick and powerful lance that could pierce through armor**

**I'll add more abilities in the list such as Intoner mode for that will increase his power. Think ill call it aspect of the shadows.**

**Dark Hands-summons powerful hands that can crush down the foes**

**Dark sphere-a basic ability that launches a dark ball projectile.**

**If you are wondering Grimoire Noir and Weiss can regenerate mana the more blood they drink. Soo in large battle they can very effective. Also Azreal depends on the grimoires in order to wield magic… so without them he won't be as effective **

**Alright feel free to comment and plzz no hate.**


	2. Chapter 1-A day in the capital

**This is the second chapter of my story.**

**I want to point out that the conversation between Noir ,Weiss and Azrael are made in Azrael's mind. Right that they don't have enough power to float around and talk out loud.**

**Also a new spell**

**Dark wall- creates a bubble barrier that can absorb magic and bounce ranged attacks but doesn't stop melee attacks.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A day in the capital**

Around the capital

Azrael was still trying to wrap things up. He remembers clearly that he was in the Cathedral City, and that he was on a throne not near a fountain.'What the sweet crispy f*ck is this' , he thought.' It would appear that we have been warped up during your sleep', Weiss responded . 'Although I've never seen such a place before'.' Yah no shit'.

Not wanting to waste time Azrael started walking around. The people however were a bit nervous around him.' What is their problem?', he though. 'Well your appearance ain't really friendly. Especially the skulls on your shoulders '.'Can't argue with that, but hey I kinda like them, this outfit rocks hard'.

Not caring about the people he continued his walk. He couldn't help but wonder what kinda people are these. He saw different races of lizardman ,cat like demihumans and the others.'ku ku ku,how interesting', thought Noir.

'What is it Noir? You want to eat or are your pages have your pages glued together? ', Azrael tried to tease. 'I just wonder what power these humanoid monsters possess.' ,Noir wondered, Azrael was also curious but it may cause a lot of trouble to randomly attack and kill. He still doesn't know the place

Looking across the street he spotted a woman in the middle of it. A dragon pulled carriage was coming with high speed ready to step over the lady. Azrael dashed and grabbed the woman carrying her in his arms. Reaching the other side of the street the carriage kept going with the same speed. Holding her the bridal style the lady couldn't comprehend what happened. Looking up she saw the face of handsome young man with red eyes and white hair in a black attire.

She stood frozen for a solid minute before she could speak. Finally coming in her senses the lady finally spoke.

-"Thank you.", she said with a smile on her face.

-"No problem miss", he said back before releasing her.

The people around cheered at this kind of act, but for Azrael it didn't really matter. 'They sure can be cheerful sometimes', he thought.

Continuing his walk he reached to a sign that he tried to read but couldn't.

'I wonder where we truly are, but I get the feeling that we are not in Midgard anymore. Is this really a new World or just a different place that I never heard of?'

Roaming around Azrael reached the market district. Looking around at the products he stopped at a tavern where a green haired man was standing.

-"Excuse me sir, but what kind of products are these?" he asked pointing at the some red fruits are looked like apples.

-"These are appas the freshest you could ever find.", said the merchant.

Reaching it his pocket Azrael grabbed some golden coins.

-"Is it possible to pay with these?", he asked.

The merchant looked at the coin. "Haven't seen these ones around. You are new around here? ".

-"Well ,yeahh … kinda… traveling around."

-"Can't pay with these ones lad".

-"Isn't there some sort of way to change them?".

-"Hmmm … there is a stock exchange a few streets from here in that direction", said the vendor. "Better go there and come back to buy some.", said the vendor with a small smile.

-"Be sure on that."

Azrael headed towards the direction and changed of a small load of 100 coins, then headed back and bought some appas.

While enjoying one of the fruits he decided to walk a small dead end and sat on some stairs. While enjoying his fruit he could feel three figures coming towards him. Looking forward he saw persons which seemed like some kind of robbers.

One was a big man, another was a skinny young boy and the last one looked like a kid.

-"Hand over everything you have" ,said the skinny one.

Looking at the one who talked Azrael couldn't help but make a dead look.

'Is he for real?', he thought.

-"Or else what?", said Azrael in a bored tone.

The big one started cracks his knuckles and start walking towards him. Azrael gets up and readies himself. The thug launched a right punch at Azraels face but Azrael simply backstepped that one. The thug tried again with his left punch which was caught by the warrior right hand. A thug war was started between the two.

The thug tried to retract his hand but the grip was to strong. After two seconds Azrael thigtens the grip squeezing the thugs fist. Raising his left foot he kicks the thug in the stomach pushing him into the wall. The skinny one uncovers two small daggers. Azrael stays unfazed. Lunging himself forward, the thug tries to cut Azrael which he responded by dodging each attempt. Having enough Azrael catches the arms of the thug and starts lifting his fists towards to small daggers that the attacker held. Spreading his arms he headbutted the aggressor which fell on the ground. The small one wanted to run away but was knocked out by a dark ball.

-"That was easy. Now lets see what they got". Azrael started searching in their pockets to find a couple of gold coins in a small bag.' Better than nothing he thought'.' Ku ku ku… quiet the attitude you got there', Noir said. 'Oh shut up book' .While he was spinning the small bag a small nimble blonde girl was running beside him. The girl seeing the pouch decided to grab another prize for today.

Fetching the bag the girl than made some quick jumps on the wall in front of her and reached on the roof of the building. 'What just happened?', said Azrael unsure.' I think that thief just stole the pouch.', Weiss said.' Well f*ck.'

Trying to catch the thief Azrael exits the dead end to meet face in face with a silver haired girl with purple eyes and long ears. She seemed angry and in a hurry.

-"Stop right there and hand it over!", she ordered.

A couple of people gathered around starring at the situation. Different comments could be heard most of them addressed at the lady, while some of the ladies watching couldn't help but wonder who the young boy was.

At this point Azrael couldn't help but drop a bomb. During his time with Zero he always made jokes about every interpretable comment Zero made.

-"Sorry miss but the bone zone ain't open yet. Meet me somewhere in young night ", said Azrael crossing his arms making a smug face. A couple of laughts could be heard in the crowd. The girl looked at him confused about his comment ,unsure of what he was referring.

-"I'm talking about my insignia. Return it to me now!", said the girl.

-" Wrong person.", he said shrugging his arms.

The girl however didn't listen. She started summoning some icicles. The crowd became startled at this. "The half devil is attacking someone. ", was heard in the crowd. 'Half devil?', he thought surprised. The crowd was soon dispersed leaving the girl with the disciple.

Launching the icicles forward the small fight started. Azrael parried the icicles with his armguards like it was some sort of training. "You know you are just wasting mana. I can keep up all day long", he said with a lot of pride. "Not if I'm with her" a new voice could be heard. A small cat was now floating beside the girl.

-"Aaaand who are you?"

-"This Puck my contracted spirit."

-"And I should be scared of a small furball?", Azrael said unimpressed.

The cat smirked. Waving his pawn the cat created a blast of wind that pushed Azrael into the wall of a building.' Ouch … that packs a punch'. Soon he fell with the face in the ground. 'Shit'.

-" Are you ready to surrender and give back what you stole? ", the girl said.

-" The only thing I stole was a pouch from some thugs but they tried to rob me so they had it coming ." , said Azrael while lifting from the ground. The girl didn't give up lifting her arms forward she channeled new icicles.

-" Wait he is telling the truth.", the cat said putting himself between them.

-"Are you sure he is not dangerous Puck?", said the girl a bit worried.

-"Well he has a lot of dark power in him, plus the creepy skulls on his shoulders but I don't sense any malice in him. It's more like…"

-"It's more like it doesn't matter", said Azrael standing straight in front of them crossing his arms.

-"So you know what the thief looks like?".

-"Don't tell me that someone stole whatever that insignia is and you haven't seen who.", Azrael said a bit annoyed. 'Is she lacking her brain or something'.

-"It happened fast ,ok? I only say that she had blonde hair.", yelled the girl.

-"Yeah sure, whatever. It's probably the same person that stole from me so if you don't mind I gotta go now." ,said Azrael while walking away.

-"Hey wait, can't we work together?",she asked.

-"Don't mind him Lia we can do this on our own. Besides I'm unsure of him.",said Puck.

-"But Puck maybe we can find her faster this way."

-"Hmm well you are kinda right Lia."

-"Hey can we….huh?"

Looking were Azrael once stood they saw that he was missing. "HUH?". They looked around but they didn't spot anyone. "Where did he go?", questioned both.

Azrael however didn't really had a good time thou. He still had some troubles to cover and a side quest wasn't really he needed. He could leave without that pouch. 'That thing was such a drag', he thought. 'To be honest the power of that cat was quite impressive.', Weiss said. 'I wonder what kind of powers does he have in his hand'. 'Well it doesn't matters now, right now we should find a place to stay'. Walking another couple of streets he found a crying little girl. Trying to ignore her was kinda hard since he remembers his past and how his parents were killed by soldiers. 'I'm gonna regret this.' ,he thought.

Stopping in front of the crying girl he kneeled down on one leg facing her.

-"What happened little girl?",he asked.

The girl stopped her crying and looked forward to see the young boy. The sight of the skulls startled her making her cry again. 'Crap'.

-"Don't cry little one, I'm not gonna hurt you", said while raising his hand and patted her head. The feeling startled her but she quickly calmed down.

-"Can you tell me why are you crying right now?".

The girl stopped her sobbing and looked at the boy again." I got lost. I c…c..an't find my mother". "Oh poor you. C'mon let me help you. We'll find her in no time", he declared while smiling.

-"Are you a knight mister?"

'A knight, more like a maniac', he thought. "Yeah I'm something like that. Now what's your name young miss?"

-"You first sir, a knight should always introduce himself.",said the girl.

-"Ladies first. That's a rule.",answered back Azrael.

-"I'm Plum."

-"And I'm Azrael, it's nice to serve you for today."

-"That's a strange name sir." ,pondered Plum.

'Yeah for you', he thought. "I'll carry you on the shoulders so this way we can find them faster". Plum accepted the offer and was now standing on his shoulders. Walking around the city Azrael had a hard time with the kid. Her constant question dragged his nerves to a halt. Luckily he managed to find the parents of the child that were looking for her. He recognized the vendor which offered him anything for finding his daughter. He was about to question until he felt an annoyance coming near….

-"Hey wait!", ordered the voice.

Looking behind him with a sour face he saw the same annoying girl that attacked him a couple of hours ago.

-"What do you want? Go find someone else for attention, I'm busy right now", said Azrael a bit annoyed.

-"Friend of yours?", the merchant asked.

-"I wouldn't call an annoyance a friend. Anyway ignoring her , I am looking for a short nimble blonde thief".

-"Stole something from you? I think you are referring to Felt. I heard she lives int the slums. That's all I know ".

-"Thanks for that, see ya later", said Azrael while running away towards an exit from the city.

-"Hey wait!", yelled the elf in the background.

After a few minutes of chase the girl finally reached out to the runner by freezing his legs. 'Now what?',he asked himself.

Turning around his head he spotted the elf which now was panting hard because of the chase.

-"What do you want now? Haven't I told you already to go find someone else for attention? "

-"You know where the thief is."

-"And?"

-"She has something very important that belongs to me. And I need it back".

'Jeez speaking of perseverence'," If you want what's your back go find it."

-"Why? Can't we work together?"

-"Well we could but you and that furball of yours attacked me and now you froze me , soooo why should I work with you. Plus I'm not in a hurry ,I can just find another day to go and leave you in the dark".

The girl pouted and seemed to get angrier. The cat that accompanied her appeared again.

-"I suggest you to cooperate otherwise you might see yourself frozen in an ice cube".

-"I pray for that to happen". Unleashing a part of his strength the ice shattered

And pushed the elf and the cat back. "I shall accept your "cooperation" but don't expect me to be friendly you. Also don't expect me … whatever, you get the drill. Let's just go."

The three were now walking towards the slums. After a quick search they stopped at a wooden bridge. Unsure where to go next the group stopped.

-"Wait a second", said the girl.

'What now?', he thought. After a couple of seconds which seemed like praying around were now glowing particles. Raising an eyebrow Azrael pondered what ere these. 'It would appear these are some little spirits', Weiss said. ' Are you sure about this?'.' You dare to doubt my knowledge? '. 'Hey it's not like you said much until now. Do you think you two can absorb them?'. 'Weiss can't absorb them , after all he is grimoire for the bodies. However it may be possible for me to find out more.', said Noir. 'Well it may be necessary at some point.' Meanwhile he girl finished what she was doing.

-"Found anything?"

-"Yes it's this way."

Walking a couple of meters they reached to what seemed like an abandoned shop.

-"You sure it's here?". "they are definitely here. I can feel her soul.", said Noir.

-"Yes that's what the wisps told me."

-"Well what do we do? Knock on the door?".

-"That will be polite."

Going up the stairs they knocked on the door.

Inside

Three figures were standing the building. One was a giant old man, another a small blonde girl and the last one was an attractive woman with black hair and dress.

-"I'm glad we could make an agreement.", said the woman while handing a pouch full of coins.

Hearing the knock on the door she couldn't help but ask:

-"Are you wanting for another client?"

-"No, hey Rom-ji can you take a look?"

The giant started lifted up and went to the door. Opening it up he saw a young man in a black attire.

-"Excuse me mister ,but have you seen a small blonde thief? She has something that belongs to me."

-"No, now get lost", said the giant while slamming the door in his face.

'Welp that went to zero fast'.

Cracking his knuckles and neck he lifted his right foot.

-"Wait what are you…", yelled the girl.

Change POV inside

-"So who was Romji."

-"You know something about a man in black?"

-"Oh that sucker. Yeah I stole this pouch from him. It aint to much thou", said the blonde while grinning.

-"Can we go back to our transaction?"

-"Oh yeah sure, no problem. Here is the …."

Right then the door was sent flying across the room. The black figure entered in the room with an angry expression.

-"I said you have something that belongs to me".

-"And me" ,yelled the girl in the background.

-"You do have some nerve to ruin my establishment", said the giant while grabbing a club. The thief was also drawing her knife.

-"I suggest you to give up", said Azreal while summoning the gift from his friend Decades. A combat bracer named **Masochistic Joy** a black with golden accents weapon that had two parts.

On the left had was some sort of defensive armguard while on the right hand was a dangerous claw that could pierce through armor and bones. The weapon had a green aura around it.

-"I suggest you to give up. I'm not in the mood right now for negotiations, but for kill I'm always on.", said Azrael while getting closer. The silver haired girl however put a hand in front of him.

-"If you give what is mine back I'll pay you."

-"So are you saying paying 10 gold coins over the current buyer?"

-"And who is it?"

Looking around he saw the black haired woman. Walking towards her she was pulled back by a hand.

-"I suggest you to not. That woman has a lot of warnings. Only an idiot can't see it. Got that you dumbass?".

-"What do you mean?", said the elf.

-" Ku ku ku ,looks like I have been found out. Well looks like I have to disembowel all of you right now", said the woman in a sadistic tone.

-"What do you mean. That wasn't a part of the deal", said the thief a bit scared.

-"You failed to complete your task. And now that the owner is here you all have to die."

The giant and the thief fled fast from the assassin. The assassin dashed toward the elf at a blinding speed to cut her stomach but her dagger was met with the hard armguard of combat bracer. And at the same speed her left cheek was scratched by the claw. If she wasn't fast enough to dodge the hit that would have been the end.

-"Myyy what an interesting target. I wonder how your bowels look like."

At a closer look her cheek started to regenerate at an unnatural speed.

-"And I wonder what kind of abilities you have left.",'Hey Weiss you saw that healing, you think if I feed you enough blood I'll have it as well?'.' That healing is a small pup to what you can get', said Weiss feeling a bit insulted about being underestimated about his abilities. 'Ohooo let's get this serious then, but first I must get them out. Don't want them to see my abilities.'

-"I suggest you three to get out. This will get quite gruesome.", said Azrael giving a mischievous grin.

-"Don't think I'll let you escape that easily.", the assassin threw some daggers at them only to be deflected by the elfs barrier.

-"Don't let me hang, we barely even started."

-"I'll have you disemboweled pretty soon. " ,said also now getting angry.

-"Come and get me then", said Azrael taunting her more.

With no eye witnesses Azrael didn't held back anymore. Unleashing a barrage of dark balls he covered the room in a never ending assault.

Elsa continued dodging the spheres trying to find a blind spot. Ceasing the rain Azrael sat and followed the movement of his opponent. Lunging from above Elsa tried to stab Azrael in the back neck. Azrael foresaw this and parried once more with his left armguard and slashed Elsa once more with the claw. Elsa jumped back with having left scar on her chest.

-"kuku ku you are quite an interesting opponent."

-"I could tell the same about you. What's is your name?"

-"I'm Elsa Granhiert, the bowel Hunter",said Elsa readying another attack.

-"Azrael ,the Shadowlord",said Azrael taking another stance.

Both of them lunged at each other. Elsa tried again to slice his stomach but Azrael caught her arm and cut it open. Elsa jumped back only to be hit with a dark sphere. 'Damn this bastard' she thought. Elsa didn't had time to get up as she was punched through the wall and landed six meters away.

-"C'mon Elsa ready to give up?" ,said Azrael while charging a Dark lance.

The lance was launched ready to impale Elsa until a wind slash shock it over.

Looking at the source they saw a red haired young man holding a dragon sword.

'Who the hell is this guy?'.

-"That's enough. ", said the man. Behind him Azrael saw the three that left.

-"Well I don't think it is." ,Azrael said back. 'Hey Weiss how is the progress going?'.

'It's still not enough to be honest, just a little more'.

Azrael readied another lance and launched to Elsa but knight intercepted it.

-"As I said it's enough. Even if she's a well known assassin she still need a proper judgment."

'Yeah sure, judgement my ass.'

-"I'll give her proper judgment. Guilty!", Azrael warped behind Elsa to chop one of her legs of. The knight launched another airstrike that pushed Azrael away. 'Damn it!'

Elsa was still bleeding but her regeneration factor kicked in. She was ready to escape but was knocked out by the knight. Azrael still wasn't finished. One more time he tried to cut Elsa, and this time he will take the knight with him.

The knight intercepted the strike with his sword. And tried to kick him away. Azrael intercepted the kick, grabbed his leg and threw him away. The knight landed on his foots.

-"Impressive. You have the power to spar with me.", the knight said.

-"And I don't care whatever you say.", Azrael answered back. Raising his hand to chop Elsa ,Azrael was stopped by an icicle.

-"Stop it. It's over now", said the girl that launched it.

'Yeah you can stop now, this guy is stronger than you at his point.',said Weiss.

Azrael gave up and made his weapon disappear. The knight sheathed his sword taking a relaxed stance and small smile .'This guy',Azrael thought a bit annoyed.

Not wanting to draw attention Weiss absorbed the blood started by dripping it across the ground in a tiny line.

-"Now who the fck are you and why on earth are you defending her?", said Azrael angry.

-"Reinhard van Astrea ,the Sword Saint and knight in the kingdom Lugnica".

'So the place is called Lugnica , what a strange name?', Azrael mussed. The knight raised his hand to which he responded.

-"Azrael", said him while shaking his hand.

-"That's kind of a strange name.", said the knight.

-"Well fuck you to", replied Azrael annoyed.

Reinhard chuckled and turned back to the three figures.

-"Is it over?", the silver girl asked.

-"No, I barely started.", replied Azrael.

The girl was taken back by his comment.

-"And where do you think you are going?", said Azrael looking at the thief and the giant. "You still have something that's mine."

-"I suggest you give them back what's theirs. I can overlook it right now since I am in a free day." ,replied the knight. The two didn't really wanted to comment.

Felt gave back the pouch to Azrael. Then she grabbed the insignia inside her pocket. She was about to give it back her arm was grabbed in a strong grip.

Seeing the glowing insignia Reinhard was taken by surprise in grabbed the arm of the thief.

-"What's your name? What's your age? Who are your parents?" ,he asked the thief who was struggling to escape.

-"I'm Felt around 15 and I don't know ", said the thief trying to escape.

-"I'm sorry but you have to come with me."

-"That's not gonna happen Astrea",said the giant trying to get closer. However

He was knocked out by a strange power coming from the knight.

-"Rom-jiii", yelled Felt only to be knocked out as well.

-"That doesn't seem very knightly" ,said the girl taken aback by his action.

-"I'm sorry you had to see this but it's an urgent matter".

-"Yeah sure "urgent matter". Make sure you last till you get in private. By the way is becoming a knight an automatic excuse to become a child molester?", said Azrael while grinning.

-"It's not that", denied Reinhard." It will be a serious crime if I ignores this."

-"Sooo it's national to know.", replied Azrael back.

-"Knock it off. I'm sure Reinhard has a reason ,right?", the girl tried to defend.

The knight nodded.

-"Whatever. See ya never Saint molester", replied Azrael while waving his hand.

-"Hey wait!",said the girl.

-"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

-"I'd like to thank you for helping me."

-"If you want to thank me just give a reward or something."

-"I will ,but you will have to come with me first."

-"Why is that?"

-"I don't have anything at me right now…soo".

-"Fine. Let's get over with it."

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Here is the second chapter of my you huys enjoyed it.**

**Feel free to comment any ideas**


	3. Chapter 2-Roswaal Mansion

**Hey guys back on again with the story.**

**I shall reveal another ability that belongs.**

**This ability is given by Noir, "Speech of the Dead".**

**Some of you may know some may not that Roswaal L. Mathers it's just Roswaal A. Mathers that used magic to take over the bodies of his succesors. Noir is the book that gives the ability to understand and see the cursed shades(souls of the dead).**

Chapter 2-Roswaal Mansion

Azrael and Emilia were walking in the night towards a carriage where a pink haired maid was waiting. The maid made a small bow before the girl.

-"Emilia-sama are you ready to leave?", said the maid.

-"Yes, also I'd like to bring up guest", said Emilia while gesturing towards the warrior.

-"Emilia-sama ,didn't Roswaal-sama said to not bring up strangers?"

-"I know Ram, but he saved my life, and I'd like to reward him."

-"Very well Emilia-sama",said the girl.

They two entered the carriage while the maid sat on the drivers seat. Giving a small stare at the person in cause, she could tell , he was very dangerous.

The night was silent and the two persons inside the carriage were asleep.

Inside his dreams Azrael was talking with Weiss and Noir about his new powers.

'Tell me something Noir, are you capable of controlling an army of ghosts?'.

'Not ghosts, but shades, and also you are capable of commanding them. Or you can absorb their memories.'

'Well right now we should focus on our next objective. So what's gonna be',asked Weiss.

'Right now we gather as information about the world and it's magic. Maybe study the language too' ,said Azrael.

'That would be a good start… but right now we shouldn't attract too much attention', replied Weiss.

'Kinda late for that don't you think?'

'I'll have to agree on that one'.

'Why did you help her anyway?',asked Noir.

'Because she is an opportunity. If I want to understand more I need a source first. And I need to overcome the written barrier.'

'We can help you in understanding the language faster.'

'That sure it's helpful.'

The sunrise could be seen in the horizon. The carriage made it to small village named Irlam, near the mansion. Waking up the elf did some small stretching from the way she slept. Rubbing her eyes she looked at her savior who was sleeping with his mouth wide open. Trying to wake him up she started to shake him off.

Azrael was still slumbering but muttered a few curse words that she couldn't hear to good. Shaking him a bit more Azrael finally opened his eyes and gave a big yawn.

-"Morning", he said while rubbing his eyes.

The elf gave a smile "Good morning, did you sleep well?", she asked.

-"I had better, and worse. This falls for betters", he answered."Sooo how long till we reach, my ass it's getting cramps".

-"We should be there in any moment".

After a couple of minutes they finally made it to the mansion. In front of the mansion doors another maid that looked like the one in the carriage was waiting.

The only difference is that she had blue hair and eyes and a bigger chest.

-"Emilia-sama, nee-sama welcome back. Might I ask who this man is? ", she said while glaring at the man.

-"Ohh Rem, this man is my guest. He saved my life in the capital and helped me retrieve my insignia. I brought him here to give him a reward.",said the elf.

-"Very well Emilia-sama",said the blue maid making a small bow.

Azrael didn't cared what they were talking. He was too busy stretching his back and arms. He also started to make a few combat moves to keep in shape.

In the hallway the two sisters were talking.

-"Nee-sama this man has a horrid stench around him",said the blue one.

-"Is it the Witch scent?", asked the pink one.

-"Yes nee-sama, and it's getting unbearable."

-"We can't do anything right now as he is Emilias guest, we have to wait for orders from Roswaal-sama".

-"Understood nee-sama".

Azrael was still practicing his moves. He was getting better at using his new powers adding a passive effect of shockwave around his attacks. Emilia was communicating with the wisp. After she finished with her talking, she kept looking at the boy. Puck also appeared and decided to tease her a bit.

-"Liking what you see?", he teased a bit.

Emilia cheeks became a bright pink

-"EHhhh ,what are you talking about Puck?",said the elf a bit flustered while waving her hands in denial ."He is just a guest".

-"T~he hehe ,if you say so..",teased Puck a bit more.

Azrael meanwhile was finished practicing his moves. Seeing Emilia in the gazebo he went there to have a small talk. Sitting on the bench he decided to start the conversation.

-"Sooo ,what were you doing?", he asked curiously.

-"Oh we were just talking about what you were doing."

Azrael gave a look of doubt as he knew the answer.

-"By the way Azrael can I ask you a couple of questions?"

-"Yeah you can but I doubt I'll answer."

-"Ohh okay",said the girl a bit sad. "So what kind of weapon is that ?", she asked while pointing at the **Masochistic Joy****.** "I've never seen something like this. And why does it shine?".

-"Well it's a combat bracer I received as a gift. And second it's just for the sake of power".

-"Riiight, sooo, why are you wearing that outfit? It doesn't make you look to friendly."

Looking at him Azrael just couldn't help but appreciate himself for the outfit.

-"I like it and I don't care what the others think. I mean why should I?". "Now my turn, when I am getting my reward?"

-"Ohh ,well when the lord of the mansion is coming. He should reach soon."

-"Soo this ain't your home?"

-"No, I'm just staying here until the selection it's over."

-"The selection?", he asked confused.

-"You don't know?", she asked surprised.

-"Knooow what?".

-"Ohh it's..",

Before she could answer the two maids appeared.

-"Emilia-sama, Roswaal-sama has arrived arrived at the lunch. Please come inside", said the girls in an unison.

-"I'll tell you during the lunch."

They both went to the entrance while the two maids stared at them with a blank expression.

Inside the dinning room there was a table that could fit twelve persons, and other luxurious things. Azrael appreciated the design, but in his mind he could help but feel that everything of this is useless. He couldn't appreciate a luxurious life.

Watching around the room he saw a small blonde girl with drilled hair, a red outfit and strange eyes that had irises in butterfly shape. He could feel that she had a lot of magic power and was no human whatsoever.

-"What a strange and aggravating person are you ,I suppose."

-"And what a strange and creature are you. Certainly you are something else that a human."

-"Don't compare a noble being such as myself with a mere and pitiful human, I suppose".

-"Your ego is soo big. Are you making a competition with the fairy king?"

-"Don't include me in your nonsense ,I suppose. I only came here to see Bubby."

Right then Emilia and Puck also entered the room.

-"Hey ,Betty long time no see", said Puck.

-"Bubby, are you going to stay with me for the rest of the day?", said the girl now acting like a 10 years old child.

-"Wow", said surprised Azrael.

-"Kinda bewildered aren't you? Beatrice its only friendly towards Puck around here.", said Emilia.

-"Not really impressed however. Also is the owner of the mansion compensating for something? I've seen big building but this is a bit too much.", said Azrael.

Just then a man dressed like a jester entered the room. Azrael stared at the new person and he could barely hold his laugh.

-"Myyyy~ what a surprise to ~see you here Beatrice. I'm glaaaad that you finally decide to eat with us ~this time."

-"That guy over there is enough of an annoyance for me, I suppose. Betty came here only for Bubby."

-"And I suppose you must be Roswaal, the owner of the mansion. Am I right?", asked Azrael a bit unsure.

-"Yes indeeeed I am. Weeelcome to my humble abode, Azrael-kun.", said Roswaal coming too close to Azrael face.

-"A bit of space please."

The lunch proceeded smoothly. The maids came inside the room with a lot of tasty food in porcelain plates and prepared to serve everyone proceeding after to sit next to their master. After the lunch it was time for discussion.

-"Ahh, that food was quite good." ,said Azrael now patting his belly.

-"Mmmhh , Indeed isn't it, Rems cooking is one of the best you could ever taste."

-"I don't know how describe bad food from good food, to be honest. I ate everything that could be eaten."

-"~Nooow let us resume to the to~pic. Soo teeell me Azrael-kun , state your deeesire and I shall grant you if it is within my pooooower."

-"Really? I don't think that a small insignia values so much".

-"Soo you have nooo i~deaa about what is going? You are quite un~belieeveble. To believe that you came in the margraves mansion in the Kingdom of Lugnica and you claim you don't understand a thing."

-"Why is something going on?"

-"~Well you~ see the kingdom isn't in the state that it should be. After all the kingdom is without a kiing at the moment."

-"So? Grab to new most powerful person to be the new leader?",said Azrael relaxed.

-"~II'm afraid it's not going that waaay. You see the new ruler must be in bloodline with the former kiiing."

-"Aaaand there is no new ruler because there is no such thing as someone in bloodline with the old one?"

-"Thaaaa~tt would be the case. Aaaand on top of that you appear and save Emilia-sama making you connected to my household."

-"What is this "sama" by the way?"

-"Yoouuu don't use honorifics back home?"

-"Nope."

-"Weeeel usually when someone is on higher status than you shooo~ould address them with thi~iis time of honorific."

-"Alright? Wait, sooo for you to address to Emilia with that honorific would make her. …?"

-"Right now my title is royal candidate to become the 42-nd ruler of Lugnica",said Emilia.

-"Wuuut", said Azrael in a plain voice.

-"Sorry ,I didn't mean to surprise you.", said Emilia in a soft tone. Grabbing her insignia she put it on the table.

-"Soo what's with this? Some sort of qualification or something?", asked Azrael.

-"Yes, it determines if someone is capable of ruling the kingdom, you see it shines bright in the hands of someone capable."

Azrael grabbed the insignia to see that it started to glow a dim red. Putting it back he continued to ask.

-" And I suppose you wouldn't get a second chance if you lost this one right?", he asked a bit unsure.

-"Yeaah ,that would be the case." ,said Emilia a bit sad.

-"~The king is someone who represent the kingdom. If so~oomeone can't protect a tiny insignia it's without a doubt that he has no business in being a king,th~aat would be the end."

-"Ahem. So can we go back to the main topic? Something about a reward?".

-"Yes, that's the point. I will do anything that stands in my power to give you a reward. "

-"You he~aaard the lady ask for anything",said Roswaal lifting his hands.

-"There are two things I want. Literacy lessons and staying for maybe a week or so in the mansion if it's not too much", said Azrael.

-"Azrael that's …"

-"Wut? Too much?"

-"NOO",the elf screamed."You ask for too little. You saved my life and helped me retrieve my insignia. I couldn't think of a way to recompensate for such a debt.",said the elf having a couple of tears dropping from her eyes.

-"To be honest I don't value life that much. I don't value anyone life as such as I did before. And to be honest that fight with the assassin made me feel really good like the times I spent with my friends. Sooo that's why I ask for so little."

The elf lifted her head looking in her saviors eyes. They showed no lie whatsoever.

-"My~yyy such a speech with such little greed. You heart re~aaly impresses me."

-"Hey, knock it off."

And soo the adventures of our shadowlord started int the Roswaal Mansion.

**Author Notes:**

**Here is the second chapter**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also I haaate like hell to make Roswaals way of talking. I can't find the way.**

**I don't know da help.**


	4. Chapter 3-Sorting out

Chapter 3

Sorting out

Things went smoothly for Azrael. The maids started giving him literacy lessons which he was serious about. Not wanting to waste anytime he started after the lunch. Having a room to study and the necessary paper he went to study the language, being supervised by Ram. The maid was annoyed by the fact the she had to teach this intruder but didn't complain as she was ordered by Roswaal.

A couple of hours in and Azrael managed to understand half of the alphabet. Ram was a bit impressed ,but this only added more suspicion about his real identity.

Nevertheless they decided to take a break so that Ram could help her sister, while Azrael decided to practice some fighting again. While looking for the door Azrael had the pleasant or not so pleasant surprise of finding the library. Here he found the drill haired loli playing around with Puck. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence Azrael finally decided to break it.

-"Having fun",said Azrael raising an eyebrow.

-"Will you get out , I suppose?",said the loli annoyed.

-"Pff,yeah, but seeing you like this you kinda remind me of an old friend.",said Azrael giggling as this reminded him of Mikhael and how he was rolling in the mud.

-"GET OUT, I SUPPOSE", said the loli while unleashing a powerful blast.

Azrael didn't bothered and simply slammed the door. To his surprise the door wasn't blasted out of its hinges, but he heard another one being hit by something powerful. 'Must be a pocket dimension much like I keep my weapons' , he thought.

Azrael finally got outside and for his surprise he saw Emilia there talking to the wisp again. His boredom and also curiosity pushed him to open another conversation.

-"Hey what'cha doing?", he said coming closer.

-"Ohh ,hi. I was just talking to the wisp.",she said.

-"What's that?"

-"They are minor spirits. I was just forming a contract with them."

-"How does this thing works. I'm curious in this art. "

-"Well to form a contract with a minor spirit you just need to give them some minutes of attention."

-"Soo I guess the more powerful the spirit is the more he takes?"

-"Yes, that's right. By the way Azrael I'm curious about something. Can I ask you?"

-"Well,yeah…. I guess. Though right now I wanted to do a bit of training."

-"What are these book you are carrying?",she said pointing at his grimoires.

-"They are grimoires or magic books. I use them to filter magic for now.",he said.

-"Soo you don't use power on your own?"

-"I can perfectly use power on my own, but I need time.", he said a bit annoyed." Now that we sorted things out is there any place for hunting? I'm a bit restless."

-"Huh? Well there is the forest near Irlam ,but its very dangerous because it's filled with wolgarms."

-"Welp. No sense in wasting time", said Azrael on a ready to go.

-"What? Wait didn't you hear that is dangerous?", she yelled after him.

-"I did but what's life without a bit of danger? Plus that's something I never ate or saw, soo im curious about the taste.",he said shrugging his shoulders.

-"Huh, I guess I can stop you.",,she said sighing.

-"Nope."

-"Ok ,but be careful",she said worried.

-"I'm always careful ", he lied.

The journey to the village was going to take a while so he decided to decipher more of his grimoires abilities.

'Hey Weiss, what do you think these wolgarms are?'

'I suppose they are some sort of wolves, but that have magic powers.'

'Can I get abilities from them ?'

'That would be the case. But you may also want some control over them am I right?'

'Jackpot on that one.'

'I suppose Noir had some sort of abilities of that kind.'

'Noiirrrr? What do you have'.

' ku ku ku ,believe it or not I can turn the ones that you kill into shades and create your own personal army. But for that you must have me at you all the time'.

This information put a smirk on Azraels face. A personal army will greatly help him. He saw the look of suspicion on the maids faces. And if this was about to go downhill he needed all the help.

…_Meanwhile… at the mansion_

The maids tried to search in Azraels temporary room but to no avail. Looking around the couldn't find anything. Ram used her clairvoyance to check if he was still outside. He wasn't.

-"Rem, Rem it appears out guest is missing."

-"Nee-sama where do you think he went?"

-"I don't know, but I don't think he is planning something good. "

Using again her clairvoyance she looked around to see Azrael heading to the village.

-"Found him. Rem he is heading to the village."

-"Shall we go after him nee-sama?"

Ram gave a nod.

Azrael finally reached the village and to no surprise his appearance startled the villagers. 'Geez ', he thought.

Walking further he was finally greeted by the village elder.

-"Welcome to our village young man. What brings you in such a stranded place?", asked the old man.

-"I came here for a little hunting. I heard something about some … wolgarms ?"

-"The mabeast?",asked the old man. "Are you sure about this? It's really dangerous ,and if something happens to you we wont be able to…"

-"Calm down old man. Danger is my nickname. Aside from jackass, scumbag and some others that I was called".

-"Well the live behind that barrier", said the old man gesturing to a fence.

-"I don't see any barrier".

-"The crystals on the trees form a magical barrier. The mabeasts can't get past that".

-"Welp no time to lose", said Azrael running at the fence.

Azrael went some time in the forest and he was greeted by a large pack of mabeast.'Ohhh boy, this is going to be a walk in the park'. Summoning the **Everlasting Ring **, a gift from disciple Octa ,Azrael threw the chakram cutting down five mabeast and returning again. The mabeasts leaped at him only to be cut down by a quick spin of the weapon. The blood was flowing in the air towards the white book. Black fragments were flowing towards the black one. More mabeasts appeared, more blood in the air was flowing.

Azrael was ecstatic. He didn't had so much fun since he was wondering the Land of Sands and had to cut down a bunch of wolves and soldiers searching for Mikhael who like an idiot was captured. He remembered how mad was Zero and at some point started to argue with Ditto. He made some complains about how everytime Mikhael was lost she was super angry and pissed of to which Zero defended herself saying that this was her everyday rage.

Meanwhile the maids were looking at the massacre that was happening.

-"Nee-sama, nee-sama this is bad. We should inform Roswaal-sama about this".

The pink maid could only nod.

The rest of the day went smoothly … somehow. If smooth could be considered killing about a hundred wolgrams taking of their skin and grabbing some to cook later then yeah it was smooth.

Azrael unlocked new abilities such as **Drain** , **Curse** and **Earth shockwave**. He decided to make some coins ,so he gathered up all the corpses and carried them to the village. Reaching in the village some of the women fainted at the sight. Probably because he was drenched in blood from the corpses. Or because of the dead mabeasts. Either way he made quite the mob around him. Some children too.

The children were very enthusiastic about this. Being so close to a mabeast for them it was something awesome. They gathered around Azrael which became quickly annoying for him.

-"Wow you look awesome sir."

-"Wow you aren't afraid to fight these things?"

-"Are these things dangerous sir?"

-"Are you a knight sir?"

This word, this word know as 'sir' was banging his head like a hammer.

-"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP CALLING ME SIR! It makes me feel old", he yelled.

The kids ran off from him.

Heading back to the mansion he saw Emilia near the gateway. She looked a bit worried.

Emilia on the other hand was now sick worried and ran off to him.

-"Oh my god are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need healing?",she asked him over and over.

-"The only thing I need is a bath. And my clothes washed.", he said waving his hand like it was nothing.

-"Are you sure?", she asked again.

-"Yes they could even get close to me. Also can the maid cook this for me?", he asked, showing her a quiet big mabeast.

-"Well I guess. Are you sure you want to eat this thou?".

-"Yes."

Azrael went to the bathing room to wash of. Leaving his clothes in bascket he entered the warm bathtub. Washing of the blood from his body and hair he started to talk with Noir who was standing on the edge over Weiss.

'Sooo Noir how many shade wolgrams do I have right now?'

'To be precise is about 87, although you killed far many more'.

'It should be fine for now ,I guess'.

His conversation was interrupted by a sudden enter.

-"Myyyy I didn't expected to se~eee you here. Miiiind if I join in?", said Roswaal entering now butnaked in the room.

-"You own the place so come in", he said not caring at all.

-"Sooooo I was told that you weeen on quite the adventure."

-"If you say so. It was more the boredom that lead me on that. Plus I was curios when I heard about these beasts."

-"Myy you reeeaaaally do enjoy these sort of activities don't you?"

-"Aham. It is basically something I grew up doing."

-"Byyy the way. I see you are carrying these books all around? Are they something important."

-"The are some sort of helpers for magic."

-"Miind if I take a loo.."

-"Yes ,I mind. Last person who wanted to even touch them doesn't have a head anymore. "

-"Myyy such audacity".

-"Hey I'm curious. How does this bathtub works? I kinda want of these when I'll build my home."

-"Well I suuure can explain.."

Roswaal explained Azrael how the bathtub was working to which Azrael made a mental note. Leaving the bathing room Azrael was unwelcomed by Ram who was standing at the door.

-"Cover up that disgusting thing", she said with a straight face.

-"Wow and I thought Four was annoying.",he said while covering himself with a dark outfit.

-"Who is that?".

-"An annoying person.", he said leaving towards his room.

Lather after the dinner everyone went at the sleep. Everyone except Azrael who was still studying the language. Managing to decipher a bit more he decided to go back to sleep.

Falling asleep he started to have some visions. Visions of something he never saw before. He saw Zero talking to another woman with glasses , black hair that went in two tails and that was wearing a miniskirt .

He saw how she sacrificed herself in the Land of the Forest giving her life to save Mikhael, but also transferring the flower to him.

Then in the pitch black he saw a soul trying to talk to him. Reaching his hand to the poor soul he asked.

-"Who are you little one?"

-"I…m ,….Ro…..sw…aal ….L….M..a…th..ers"

**Sorry to take so long.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4-A message from a broken shade

Chapter 4

A message from a broken shade

-"Who are you little one?"

**-"I…m Ro..ss..wa..al L…. M…a..th…ers".**

-"What but how?", asked Azrael.

**-"Y…o…u m…u….sst st…op h..im", said the shade.**

-"Just what is happening ?TELL ME!"

**-"H..e s…to..le o..ur …..bo…di…es".**

-"Our?"

Right after that multiple shades appeared around him. All of them were screaming in agony begging for help, asking Azrael to stop the madman.

-"Just who is he?"

**-"H….e i..s …ou….r an…ces…tor ….Ro..s..waa..l A….M..ath…ers. Th…e ma…dm…an s…to….le o..ur bo….di..es f….or ov..er 4..00 y..e…ars."**

-"What? What is he planning? Answer me!"

**-"H…e w….a…nt..s t..o br…in…g ….ba..ck E..kk.."**

* * *

The shades faded away . Azrael snapped from his slumber , seeing the sunrise from the window._' That sure was a strange dream. I wonder if .. '_

'Noir do you know anything?'

'About what if I may ask?'

'I had a dream last night. I saw some shaddy creatures begging for help.'

'These must be the shades of the dead. You know that as the shadowlord you must take care of them.'

'Yeah sure. Tell me Noir ,did you saw something strange at Roswaal?'

'Noooow that you are asking I saw that his soul wassss … a bit …different.'

'Different in what way?'

'It was like…. The body ….wasn't meant for him.'

'Soooo this was what the shades were referring about.', said Azrael now gritting the sheets of the bed.' But I can't act careless. I need a perfect time to do it.'

'We shall look forward to it.'

Azrael got out of the bed and decided to finish of the learning. Finally managing to memorize the last part he decided to go outside. On the hallway he was seen by Ram which asked him what was he planning.

-"I simply want to go outside. By the way can I have a book to read? A history one if it's possible?"

-"Are you sure about that? Despite the fact that you still don't know the language?"

-"I'm no slacker about things that are my concern. It's a good way to practice since I managed to finish of this morning."

-"Very well then. The faster you learn ,the faster we won't have to deal with you."

-"A blunt one aren't you? Acting like this despite being a guest. "

-"I consider you more of a liability that abuses Roswaal-sama nature, than a guest."

-"To be honest the reason I am here is because you owned me a deal, not because I own you one. Be realistic now."

Ram made some complains but Azrael didn't care, he was used to it. In fact he enjoyed being called a moron. After all Zero was always using these kind of nicks for him.

* * *

Standing in the gazebo, Azrael was enjoying the book. He learned about the history of the kingdom and the surrounding ones, about the demihuman war and the aftermath. But what peaked his interest was the story about the Great Calamity 400 years ago.

Reading more he saw something about a being named the Witch of Envy, Satella,

A witch so powerful that consumed the other witches and destroyed half of the world. It was also said that she was a half-elf with silver hair.

'This description fits Emilia in some ways… I wonder if….. nah….no way',he said shrugging his head in denial.

-"Studying hard ,I see", a feminine voice called. Lifting his head he saw Emilia coming towards him. She seemed happy and in full form.

-"I didn't expected you to be so early up.",he said closing the book.

-"It's already mid morning ,jeeez.", she said.

-"Really?",Azrael looked at the sun to be in the position. "woW, time sure flies when you are reading."

-"Soo how are your studies going?",she asked curiosly.

-"They went well. Pretty much capable to read right now."

-"What? Really? That's impressive. It's been barely a day."

-"I'm a quick learner. Back home you don't really have time to waste."

-"Your home? Hey….I'm curious …how..is your home?", she asked shyly.

-"It's…it's quite an unwelcoming place.", he said in a sad tone.

-"What? How comes so?", she said surprised.

-"It's filled with tyrants and death. To be honest those who die are very lucky."

-"But how? Aren't the nobles doing anything? Your king?".

-"I have no king or ruler. I'm all alone now. There is no king or nobles. Only bloodthirsty warlords who make the people suffer. "

-"But…. That's ….soo", Emilia was giving him an apologetic look.

-"Sad? Pfff I got used to it.", he said crossing his arms .

-"But what about your friend? Your family?".

-"Dead and dead", he said.

-"I'm sorry for bringing that up.", she said in a sad tone looking at the ground.

-"It's ok.",he said. "You didn't knew."

-"By the way I read something about someone named….Satella.

-"I don't have any connection to the witch", she yelled in front of him.

-"Geez calm down. I didn't want to make a reference."

-"I'm sorry… I thought…. that…."

-"Don't worry. I'm just asking if people…"

-"….Yes …they.. are. They believe that I'm her reincarnation."

-"And that kinda makes your life a whole mess doesn't it?", he said giving a small apologetic look.

-"….Yes."

-"Don't worry Emilia. I'm not gonna judge you just for the look. You know I was in kinda the same postion ,but for me it was actually with a reason.", he said smilling at her.

Emilia looked in his eyes. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that someon won't judge her about her appearance . This was a new feeling for her. Something that she hadn't feel in years. It was relief.

-"Thank you..",she said in a soft tone.

-"Thank me for what?", he asked.

-"For treating me like a normal person."

-"Pff, haha ,by my standards you are the most normal person I've met. ", he said laughing. Emilia giggled alongside.

-"Come on now, the breakfast is ready.", she said heading to the mansion.

-"The last one is a rotten egg.", he declared while running inside.

-"Hey that's not fair.", she yelled after him.

* * *

Reaching in the dinning room none of them won. Azrael let out a loud curse word.

Sitting on their seats the breakfast went quietly with a little bit of chatter.

-"So~oooo Azrael, hoo~oww are you studies going?", asked Roswaal in his silly manner.

-"They are going quite well to be honest. I may finish sooner than I thought initially."

-"Myy~~yyyy that's qu~iiite the impressive skill. Byyy the way … what are you going to doooo after thisss?"

-"I'll probably head north in Gusteko. I heard there is quite the conflict there. It may be a good chance for me to gain more power."

-"Myy~yyy you are quite the vioo~lent individual aren't you?"

-"Yes. But it's more for my purpose right now."

-"Aaaa~aand what may be your purpose ,if I may ask? ".

-"Right now I want to unlock more secrets and go back home to be honest. And finish of the war."

-"Whaat?", asked Emilia. "You didn't say anything about a war happening in your home?"

-"I thought it was self explanatory what is happening." ,said Azrael a bit surprised by her reaction. "Tell me Emilia as you are going to be a king probably, what is the thing you wish the most?"

-"Well, I want everyone to be equal. I wish that there will be no more conflicts between humans and demihumans.", she declared.

-"Equals? Heh ,that's quite the dream you have."

-"Why , you don't wish for such a thing?"

-"Hmmmm, to be honest it's not that I don't want it. It's more like that's impossible to achieve. You know ,everyone is different from birth. You can't compare a demihuman to a human. Think about it."

-"I guess you are right. But…"

-"I believe what you want to say is that everyone needs a chance right?"

-"Huh?"

-"Emilia let me give you a tip. Don't chase equality among the people. They make a racket about everything. Chase those who prove themselves. And for the others,… well just give them a chance."

Emilia was speechless. She never considered such an idea.

-"Also let me also tell you something. Don't show weakness. To no one, either friend or foe. People may say mean things. only to make you let your guard down. I was called a lot of things and I don't even care about their opinion."

-"I'm not sure if I can do such a thing."

-"Well I can see that you have a bit of power. Just make a small display with your spirit. I'm sure that people won't say anything again in your face."

Emilia gave a small determined look.

-"Myy~yy that's qu~ite the ideology you have."

-"To me power it's the only thing I dream of. Perhaps it's my only desire."

-"Such an idiotic way to live, I suppose.", commented Beatrice."If power it's the only think a leader there will be no one that will follow him if he has less brain than a rock, I suppose."

-"You will be surprised by how great this works. Tell me if you were powerless ,will you rise against someone who has it?"

-"Hmmph".

* * *

_-Night time-_

Azrael was standing in the garden contemplating. The message from the shade made quite an impact on him. Thinking of the past, he couldn't help but feel more and more desperate about what was going to happen. 'And when you think it all started with a flower', he thought.

Emilia made an appearance after talking with the wisps.

-"Hey, are you ok?", she asked.

-"Yeah… I guess".

-"It's something wrong?"

-"I don't really know…. I'm just thinking…of someone."

-"Ohh…..hey Azrael…..mind if ask you about your past?"

-"That came out of nowhere…..but it ain't to much to be told…I'm just a wander".

-"But what about you parents?"

-"Killed by the soldiers…."

-"ohh ..I'm sorry…"

-"If remember correctly the day they died was the day I was imprisoned…"

-"Imprisoned for what?"

-"Existing…. The warlord was a sick bastard….he liked making dolls…but…"

-"But what?"

-"he was making them from… the bones and skin of the children he imprisoned…"

Emilia was mortified. She didn't thought of something so horrific could happen to someone.

-"It's okay …he is dead now… but there are many more…"

-"….."

-"You know… I always wanted to ask you…can this spirit arts be learned?"

-"No, unfortunately you must be born with this capacity.."

-"So it's always about birth rights…..",he chuckled.

-"How did you escape?"

-"… The intoners.."

-"Who?"

-"The castle was attacked by an intoner and her dragon…."

-"ohhh… do you kn..?"

-"Yeah… I do…"

-"…."

-"After I managed to gain a bit of power…. I joined that Intoner…she was…well… cool"

-"… how so?"

-"Because of her I am who I am now…"

-"how did she looked like?"

-"She…..had white hair and red-pinkish eyes…but…no nevermind…in any case she was beautiful …very beautiful.."

-"Were you to close?"

-"Close… but not that close… I…well …it was close.."

-"Like how?"

-"It was like a master servant…but with something different…"

-"What are you going to do when you leave?"

-"…probably hunt down bandits…or whatever it comes.."

-"Azrael…"

-"?"

-"I have a proposal…"

-"…to young to get married...to be honest"

-"Not like that!...how about…work for me?"

-"…For you? Really…?"

-"Yes…I've seen your skill…and maybe… we can help each other…"

-"I don't know…. The maids seem…very hostile to me…"

-"what I don't think that's.."

-"It is…"

-"Well I guess I should have a talk with them.."

-"They won't listen… trust me… people never change…"

-"…"

-"Guess I'll go back to bed… ", said Azrael getting up. "I want to do another wave of cutting mabeasts in the forest."

-"Are you sure you should continue…"

-"Not tomorrow … after that… oh btw… can Puck teach me some spells? Tomorrow maybe…"

-"Sure I'll ask him. I still own you one.."

-"…Thanks. See you tomorrow. Oh btw… can I have another book?"

-"Ehh? Just how fast can you read? "

* * *

_-Roswaal office-_

-"So~oo my dear Ram..what do you think?"

-"The probability if him a spy its somewhat low…but it's an undeniable chance of him being one."

-"We~ell, he sure does seem to be one….Ram I need you to do me a favor…"

-"What is it Roswaal-sama?"

-"I neeeeed you to bring me his books….maybe there is information about my purpose….or new powers to help me in the day I kill the dragon"

-"As you wish Roswaal-sama..", she said while leaving.

-"…No matter what it takes I shall bring you back…Ekidna."

* * *

**Here is the new chapter hope you guys enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 5-Attempt

**Chapter 5**

**Attempt**

_-Azrael room-_

Ram was heading to Azrael's room to make an attempt to take the books, but no avail as he locked the room.

'Looks like I'll have to do another way', she thought. Trying to pick lock the door was a successful attempt …but to her surprise…

-"What do you want…?",said Azrael hearing the door.

Ram was cornered…she had to come up with something.

-"I was just making sure you were alright", she lied. Azrael saw through this.

-"Well , I'm completely fine.", he said crossing his arms.

-"Mind if I was ask you why are not asleep?"

-"I was reading…".

Ram went out of the room. Her plan had failed.

'That was close. I need to find another way ,but… this may become difficult.',she thought.

'They are after something', Azrael thought. 'What do you think guys?'

'Most likely after us' , Weiss said.' Better keep on guard.'

* * *

_-Daytime after lunch-_

Emilia convinced Puck in teaching Azrael a couple of spells. After a brief explanation about the mana gate and affinities, Puck made a check to see his affinity.

And to Azrael's surprise he had quiet a good gate and affinity for shadow magic.

-"That's quite a rare affinity to be honest", said Emilia.

-"Soo ,what can it do?"

-"Well, with shadow magic you can obscure vision, slow down opponents and…"

-"So basically make them weaker…great…just what I needed.", said Azrael in a sarcastic tone ."I guess it's still better than nothing. So where do we start."

-"Well, for now we should start with a simple spell. How about shamak? Wanna give up a try?"

-"Ok I guess."

-"Shamak!",casted Puck.

Azrael didn't feel a thing. He was stuck in the dark.. however 'Really it's that simple…', he snapped out immediately.

-"So how was it?"

-"To be honest this thing can only work on someone weak minded or brainless beast. But it can be of use ….Shamak!"

The entire backyard was covered in black mist… Azrael and Puck quickly dispersed it.

-"Ok what was that?"

-"I think you used too much mana", Puck said. "But don't worry with practice "

-"Anything else?"

-"Right so there are also categories."

-"Huh?"

-"The categories in order of power are:normal ,el, ul and al"

-"What I casted was normal right?"

-"Yep. Right now I suggest you to don't cast the other categories."

-"Whatever… thanks for the lesson."

* * *

Skipping of to the night time Azrael, Weiss and Noir made an analysis on the Door Crossing of the library. And it was successful. They also made an analysis on the way the spells are made so they can create new ones. And another matter of fact,

After some discussion and they managed to somehow recreate the spell that the juggernaut ulgram had casted today when Azrael went back in the forest. Mostly because he wanted to practice the new spells. He as quite happy about the progress.

'So we are finally managing to do it are we?', said Azrael.

'We are and right now we can discover even more.', said Weiss.

'However I've felt something strange today..'

'What is it Noir?'

'I've felt like we were being watched…'

'Hmmm what are the chances of being Roswaal or the maids?'

'Probably all of them', concluded Noir.

'We better be careful, right now I'm suspicious about everyone. What are the chances of Puck and Emilia being in it too?'

'That's quite impossible to be honest ,so no need to worry , she is too…Well simple minded to think of a complex plan.', said Noir.

'I have to agree on that.'

After a couple of hours of reading Azrael could feel his stomach grumble.

'God damnit', he thought.

Walking down the corridor to the kitchen to take a snack from the mabeasts he slayed today, he could feel something following him…or more like someone…

Ignoring who it was he went to the kitchen and took a raw chunk from the stack of mabeast's meat and started munching it.

'Where are your manners', Weiss started to argue.

'Oh shut up already, it doesn't affect me at all.'

'I think it does with this kind of attitude'

'Fuck you too.'

Taking a couple of meat chunks he was heading back to his room, but things…got a bit…serious. Hearing the sound of some chains he could feel the tension in the air…

_***Clang* *clang***_

_***clang***_

The sound stopped.'…This isn't good ',he thought..

_***Crush***_

A morning star hit a vase from the table near his room. Azrael managed to dodge the attacks that was heading to him.

-"If you want to get a piece of me, you should make a reservation, you know it will be sad if take this piece of art from the other ladies….am I right…..REM?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

From the shadows appeared a blue haired maid holding a Morningstar. She had a blanc stare and emotionless eyes.

-"To be honest I knew someone was going to do something…but…to be honest I was expecting someone else.", said Azrael crossing his arms.

-"…"

-"What cat got your tongue?"

-"I suggest you to surrender right now, otherwise.."

-"Otherwise what?"

-"Otherwise I shall make your death extremely painful."

-"You think I'm a fool? I can see that you are intending to do it anyway."

-"…"

-"But what can I say….the attempt was bad from the beginning."

-"…"

-"I mean cmon now, it's that the best you can do? I mean I bet a toddler would be more capable. I suppose you can see this ,right? I mean I didn't believe you've got the heart for it?...oh wait….your heart…is …full…of….holes…Am I right? Bet it has something to do with your sister….and the…"

-"Aaahahhhh",Rem was enraged and started swinging the Morningstar over and over. Azrael was quick on foot, impossible to hit by a beginner.

Seeing that it was no use Rem tried to use magic.

-"Al huma , al huma, die you filth. DIE!"

-"Pathetic."

Each icicle Rem launched was caught by Azrael.'…simple minded…just like a feral beast…', he thought.

-"It's that all you got?", taunted Azrael.

Rem launched herself and the Morningstar at him. Azrael made a dodge and then kicked Rem in the back. Rem was launched a couple of meters but regained the posture. She launched the Morningstar again, and Azrael dodged again. Catching the chain he hold tight grip on it. Rem tried to pull the Morningstar but it was caught in a tug war.

Rem launched herself at Azrael…this was her mistake.

Azrael slammed the floor releasing a shockwave that stopped Rem's momentum and then quickly kicked her left side, launching her thought the window in the garden. Azrael threw her Morningstar thought the window near her.

-"Cmon… it's that all you got?", he taunted again.

Rem was angry beyond measure… so now she summoned her horn.

She now started laughing like a creep….this was no longer a human…or she never was…this was now a murderer.' Is anyone human at least in the mansion? I guess not.'

Rem started attacking Azrael faster and faster, but for him it wasn't a big deal.

He just had to wait for a fatal mistake. And there it was. Rem got close and took a heavy punch in the face. She was launched backwards and hit a nearby wall.

-"What was that noise?", a voice could be heard.

-"The noise is a battle taking place…", said Azrael now leaning on the now eating another chunk of meat.

-"W-What do you me..",asked Emilia.

-"I mean that the maid tried to kill me."

* * *

_-Roswaal office-_

The tension was high in the air. Rem was standing in a corner healing herself. Ram, Roswaal, Puck and Beatrice were also present. And in one side it was Azrael and Emilia.

-"Soo~oo Rem mind you explain what you did?"

Rem stopped her healing and began talking. "All I was doing was preventive measures… "

-"Bullshit ,you were doing this because you wanted to.", said Azrael. "Don't think you can lie to me Rem. Preventive measures….I felt you stalking me… like a creep. I felt the way you were looking at me. With great hate for no reason."

-"Quiet you….or.."

-"NO, you be quite…the proofs are proofs. You can't deny them."

-"…"

The twins were starring dagger at Azrael, and he responded accordingly.

-"You don't have any p…"

-"I don't? Please I have all of the… first you Ram tried to sneaked in my room trying to steal from me…don't think I didn't notice. And now this? Is this no proof?"

-"You don't.."

-"Oh really? Hey Puck can you detect lies?"

-"Hmmm, well ye."

-"Then tell me if she lies. Ram did you or didn't you tried to take something from me without my permission?"

-"Hkkkk, I didn't",replied Ram.

-"Rem tell me were you or weren't you planning to kill me in the hallway?"

-"No I wasn't.. I was just..doing my duty"

-"I guess murdering guests is your duty? What is the result Puck?"

-"…"

-"cmon say it.."

-"They lied." ,said Puck in defeat.

Emilia was petrified. She couldn't believe such a thing. She hated this. She hated lies.

-"I'm leaving, and keep in mind….from this day you and I are enemies. Try to follow me and that will be the last thing you do",said Azrael.

Azrael took his belonging was got out from the mansion. She looked sad, hurt, much like…..like Zero.

-"Hey what are you doing?",asked Azrael in an empty tone.

-"I'm also leaving… I can't trust them after what they did…"

-"what are you going to do now?"

-"Ill go back in my home...the Ellior forest. This is the only way for me to atone."

-"You believe that staying alone will bring atonement?"

-"I will not be alone. I still have Puck. He would keep me company. And…"

-"…"

-"I'm sorry for bringing you into this. I tried doing something good, but in the end…. I only made things worse."

-"Things were already worse. What about the royal selection?"

-"I'm giving up on it. Without backing I don't think…"

-"Don't think that you need someone's backing. Make them want to back you."

-"huh?"

-"You are seriously giving up on your dream because of that? That's a foolish way to live. Think that standing isolated will make things better? No, it doesn't."

-"…"

-"If you want something to happen you must make it happen."

-"…."

-"so how about this….venture around with me… and we shall create the backup you need… but in exchange.. you shall back me up in the future."

-"…."

-"Soo what do you say?"

-"I….i..i..ii.i. accept."

-"Good now let's leave this cursed mansion."

Azrael and Emilia were now heading to the village believing it will be calm as always. But things weren't like this. The entire village was in frenzy.

-"What is the commotion about?", asked Azrael.

-"Oh Azrael some kids are missing and we are now trying to search for them."

-"Oh fuck all kinds of fuck…",he cursed. "Alright I'll try to help you. Where were the last place they were seen?"

-"It was near that fence."

Azrael and Emilia went to the fence.

-"This isn't good. If I remember correctly there was a stone here…that means"

-"The barrier was broken."

-"Most chances they are in the forest. Emilia are you willing to come?"

-"I…"

-"No place to think, it's time to act."

Emilia noded.

They went in the forest in search for the kids. Using his abilities gained from the ulgrams, Azrael found the kids, but they were in a bad stance. He could feel their lives fading away.

-"Emilia cast some healing on them."

Emilia didn't stand to think and started healing them remaking a part if their vitality. Azrael channeled Weiss's power and dispelled the curses on them.

Regaining a part of their vitality the kids woke up…but they were still weakened.

-"Let's take the kids back to the village.."

-"…w..ait…there is ..sti..ll ano..ther"

-"Oh for fuck sake",yelled Azrael. "Emilia you head back to the village ,I'll go for the last one."

Azrael was swarming the forest for the last kid….and he found her.

Approching the sleeping kid, Azrael felt something was off.

-"Get up.. I know you are not hurt…"

-"…"

Azrael felt he was surrounded. He could feel the mabeasts around him. He could feel that the child was responsible. And so the mabeasts pounced at him,Azrael simply stood there. Then slamming his foot in the ground, he created dark spikes impaling all the mabeasts around him.

The kid got up...she was now scared. She could feel the murderous intention around him.

-"Y-y-you ..wouldn't hurt.. a kid.."

-"…"

-"I-i-i-i-I can do a lot of things….so.."

-"…"

-"P-p-p-please…spar.."

She couldn't finish her sentence. As she was cut down.

-"I know no mercy…for the guilty..."

* * *

Azrael headed back to the village. Everyone was finally alright and in good shape.

But he held no one. The kids were saddened by this.

Heading to another part of the village he found Emilia repairing the wall.

-"Soo how did it go?"

-"…"

-"oh..I see you couldn't make it in time.", said Emilia saddened.

-"It's not that… keep it a secret but…. The missing kid was the cause of this."

-"..w.-ha"

-"Sounds crazy I know…. But it's the truth."

-"soo.. that means.."

-"…yes"

-"…"

-"What are you going to do now?"

-"I think I'll follow what you told me to do."

-"You sure. Some people call me a madman."

-"..and yet you didn't hesitate to help those in danger…"

-"…"

-"…"

-"I know…it's just…how I wanted to be…or … no..not that… I'm trying to give the things that were not given to me…."

Emilia smiled. "Hey Azrael.."

-"?"

-"Lets continue with our journey…."

-"No sense in staying huh….alright…"

The villagers thanked Azrael and Emilia and offered them some supplies for the road. They were quite relieved about that, now that they didn't need to worry about anything.

-"Hey have you noticed?", said Azrael

-"huh"

-"Nobody had a negative reaction about you."

-"I didn't noticed…."

-"How was it?"

-"It was pleasant…"

-"So where are we heading now?"

-"What you have no plan were?"

-"I do because I have a map… You coming?" ,he asked.

-"Yes.."

And so Azrael ,Emilia and Puck went on their way. Far from the domain of Roswaal.

* * *

_Curse him. Curse that bastard. _

_He ruined everything. My plan ,my goal…..but.. it doesn't matter….i must find a way. There must be a way…._

_I'll save you Ekidna…._

In the Roswaal mansion a madman was now sitting. One who held no remorse, no compassion, one who ruined the lifes of the others for his selfish purpose….


	7. Chapter 6-A new domain

**Chapter 6**

**A new domain**

_-One month after the incident at Roswaal mansion-_

Azrael was guiding the workers to build his house. A decent mansion with a lot of space for his needs. Emilia was also there, learning how to administrate a domain.

After they left the Irlam village ,they went in the abandoned plains between Irlam and the Flugel tree.

Wondering how they made a village?

Azrael was heavily against slavery and so he started rescuing as many slaves as he could from the freezing mines in Gusteko and the killing the illegal slave traders in Kararagi. In exchange for their freedom , Azrael asked the tormented souls to join him as his servants promising them that they shall be under his protection.

And they agreed. Hearing the news about a new place to stay many people that were living in the slums decided to come aswell. And they were welcomed with open arms…kinda.

Having now a job and an income they become more dependable and what was once a small hamlet was becoming a town. At first people were a bit startled by the fact that they were having a half-elf as a leader ,but they managed to overcome this fear and became quite open to her.

Emilia was overjoyed by how things became. Right now she became more confident in her decisions and was now finally accepted as a person.

Managing a town of 800 people was a bit of a difficult task but she managed to do it. Soon enough some nobles got attention about the phenomenon. They were with the jaws wide open when they saw who was leading.

During this month Azrael got a reputation after saving some villages from bandits.

Well Emilia also helped. Many people believed they were a couple of saints at first but that was quickly covered. One time Azrael messed up and was about to get married with a 9 years old girl after saving a noble named… Dudley Miload.

-"And that's the final tile.", said Azrael.

Finishing of the mansion he cheered alongside with the workers. Emilia got out from the small temporary cottage where she was staying separated from Azrael.

She was smiling at the sight. She could feel accomplishment for the first time.

It's strange that this was made by a simple guy that she met a month ago.

Now serving the workers Emilia was wearing a white dress with black accents and golden accessories. That was a gift from Azrael for believing in him.

She was taught more secrets about healing and was now taking some combat lessons from him. Azrael was offering them to those who wanted to protect their families…and of course the kids were the first to join.

For those who believe Emilia could cook delicious meals well… bad news.

Her first attempt was tried by Azrael…and this well…really…really bad.

The only reason he survived it's because he waited. Somehow her cooking started to crawl away from the plate.

* * *

The young 'couple' was now taking a walk thought the village. Everything seemed ok…it was a feeling that some people couldn't believe. It was unity among humans and demihumans.

-"So how are you feeling today?",asked Emilia.

-"I feel great…now that the mansion is ready we can finally bring down the cottages."

-"I'm kinda gonna miss them…"

-"They were great ,I have to admit. By the way how is the administration going?"

-"It goes well…I guess…but it's kinda hard to keep everything at a place.."

-"Hey, I never said it's going to be easy… plans never make face to the field. How is the royal selection going?"

-"I received a letter today. Apparently we need to be present in the capital over five days."

-"Ugh… This is going to be a drag.."

-"Why... is something wrong?"

-"Well when I was in the capital doing MY business I get stopped by some knights about what the hell I was doing. And you see when there it comes about things that I hate one of the first things I think about are knights. Sooo I get somewhat assaulted by them, I beat the crap out of them and I end the being bad guy."

Emilia giggled at his antics. At first she was quiet surprised by his usual behavior but got used in no time.

-"Speaking of which we should prepare about it right?"

-"We have time…besides I have fill the mansion."

-"So where are you going to get the things you need?"

-"I'll make them. I'm quite good at crafting."

-"I saw this.."

And it was true. Some of the survivors had libs torn apart from harsh conditions.

When they first saw the couple they couldn't believe their eyes. Black and white standing back to back. Usually when emilia and Azrael would make an assault against an outpost of slave traders they would wear a mask and hood so they don't get recognized. All of them imbued with magic. Using the [Door Crossing] now renamed [Gateway] ,they were escorting many people. At first Puck was heavily against this idea but succumbed at his daughters will. Using his knowledge in prosthetics Azrael created many arficial limbs for them. At some point people started treating them as some sort of deities…but they denied this idea….even thought Azrael enjoyed this kind of treatment.

Standing now under an old tree Azrael and Emilia were finally taking the lunch. Puck also joined in enjoying some berries. They standing close….real close.

-"It's beautiful isn't it?", asked Emilia.

-"Yeah it is . Sometimes I wish life would be so simple."

-"Why don't you want it to be? For some reasons I believe that the power that you desire will corrupt you. I don't want this to be your downfall"

-"My downfall began when I met Zero."

-"Who is.."

-"You remember when I told you I had friends…well Zero was my Intoner."

-"What is an Intoner?"

-"An Intoner…well a very powerful being. I was her disciple. To it's disciple and followers an Intoners is…well… their goddess made in flesh."

-"Wow that's …well… amazing".

-"However Intoners were some cursed beings. They were cursed to destroy the world. So they all had to die."

-"…"

-"Zero was the original Intoner and she lost most of her powers when her sisters were born. So in order to prevent the end of the world… she had to kill them."

-"…that's quiet a sad story…", Emilia spoke in a soft tone. "It must have been hard, huh? To kill your own blood."

-"They were born from her technically, or so she told me. For her they were nothing more than parasites born from her mistake in killing herself."

-"Wait she.."

-"She was immortal. Only a dragon or a dragon type weapon could kill her."

-"ohh…"

-"Well that's my story…so what do you plan to do next?"

-"I think I should prepare for the meeting."

-"Yeah you need to prepare for the speech. And I should find a place to stay in the capital."

-"You two are quite working yourself to be honest", said Puck joining in the conversation. "I haven't seen Lia so happy in quite a while. And I thought you were a bad influence."

-"I am…but anyway we should move on."

-"Heey ,guys", a voice could be heard in the distance. Ymir was approaching with a few papers. Arnold was a wolf demihuman who caught a lot of respect for Azrael for releasing him. As a matter of fact he became so attached that some would think they were brothers.

-"How's it going Arnold?", yelled Azrael.

-"It works perfectly…I never believed that the crops will catch up so good."

-"Doubting me? That's disappointing", joked Azrael. "Anyway we should prepare the others as well. How is the school going?"

-"We finished it today. "

-"Good, now we are going somewhere. Anyway we should prepare for a celebration. It will be a good moment to make an announcement."

* * *

_-Later at the dinner-_

There were a lot of tables around the center of the town. People were chatting and were sharing meals they prepared for this event. Azrael ,Emilia and some other friends were standing in the center.

-"Alright everyone ,I want to make an announcement."

-"Are you two getting married?", a voice could be heard in the background.

This thing made Emilia go beet red, while Azrael was laughing at her reaction.

-"No ,no nothing of the sort. In a couple of days we will be going in the capital as the royal selection is starting… so expect is to miss for a couple of days. Anyway I want you to take care of the town for the time being. If anything suspicious is happening call for me."

Azrael was now showing of a metia he bought for communication. And gave to Arnold.

-"I want you to stay on guard. If anything happens come to Ricardo quick to report."

-"Yes ,lord Azrael.", said everyone.

-"Now cheers"

***clang***

A large toast was held and everyone returned happily.

* * *

In the way home Azrael could only contemplate..

-"Lord Azrael…", he muttered.

-"What is it? I think it suits you.", cheered Emilia.

-"I know… still it feels strange…"

-"Oh c'mon. You know… you can make a good leader."

-"Despite the fact that I never lead anyone in my life…I guess I do…"

* * *

_-Four days later-_

Azrael and Emilia warped to the capital and went to the inn he reserved for the time being. They were currently walking around the capital since they had no other things to do. Their walk was nice , but unfortunately some ladies recognized Azrael after he saved them from bandits… an this ended up in him being followed around all time and surrounded by many pretty ladies… to Emilia's displeasure.

This was perhaps the first time she felt jealous.

The next day was the day for the Start of the royal selection.

* * *

It was a brilliant day with shinning sun and the streets were busy.

Azrael and Emilia were the first ones to make an appearance at the castle. In the hallways they waited silently. Emilia was getting nervous saying to herself that everything was going to be alright. Azrael didn't mind her blabbering and enjoyed a book about metias and how to craft them. With the deposit of magic stones that he 'legally' got from a gustekian noble ,he was about to get some upgrades.

The meeting was about to start and many nobles and knights were present. On both sides of the throne the council of wise men was standing.

In front of them four important persons were standing. These were the candidates.

-Emilia-

-Priscilla Barielle-

-Crusch Karsten-

-Anastasia Hoshin-

Azrael was standing among the knights ,which was not very pleasing for him. He could feel how they were starring at him with such a high sense of pride believing that he didn't had place here. But he didn't care. He was much stronger than them and could easily kill them on the spot.

-"So you also came here. To be honest I kinda tought you were going to be here.", a voice could be heard from behind. Reinhard made his appearance in the throne room.

-"Been a while Rein-lester…", Azrael replied back.

-"Rein….lester?"

-"Mol-hard isn't that poetic you know", said Azrael giving chuckling.

Reinhard made the dots and realized what he was referring. I let out a sigh and gave a small smile.

-"Still thinking about that?"

-"Does it look like ,I can forget?"

-"No…but I can assure you it was for a good cause."

-"Keeep telling that…so is it going to start soon?"

-"It should start in about a minute."

The meeting finally started.

-"Now if I may be so forward I , Marcos the leader of the imperial knights will act as the director for all of today's meeting proceedings. It all happened near half a year ago when members of the royal family starting with the king went into hiding one by one causi… ".

-"Listen, I get that you want to talk things up and put on a good show here, but I'm kinda busy you know. You may have not heard it but we have a saying back in Kararagi, 'time is money'..", said Anastasia.

-"I couldn't agree more.", added Crusch.

-"Miss Crusch, should the head of the Karsten family say such a thing?", questioned Marcos.

-"I acknowledge that is important to observe formality ,but it's also a fact that our time is rather limited. So it would be wise to inform us why we are here. Naturally however I do have a general idea.", continued Crusch.

-"Am I to understand you already know the purpose of the meeting then?", said Miklotov ,one of the wise man.

-"Yes I do Lord Miklotov, for a drinking party. One day we will face each other as rivals but by sharing drinks and conversing at the same table we will have a chance to learn about one another."

-"No ma'am, that is not correct."

-"huh, Felix that's no what you told me."

-"What , I didn't say such a thing", a feminine cat demihuman said. "All I said it's probably going to be a drinking party , I never said I was sure about it."

-"huh, I see ,I jumped to conclusions. Please let me retract what I said."

-"Now wait just a second, even if she backs down, my opinion on this isn't gonna change. There is no need the royal selection process now, we already know how it works, am I right?", continued Anastasia.

-"Even so I think maybe we should..", said Emilia.

-"Sorry but I didn't asked for your opinion any of this business."

-"Hey I don't know how it is this with this selection.", yelled helmet guy in the background near Azrael.

-"We were informed that this young man was your knight Miss Priscilla. Haven't you explained him the selection?", said Miklotov.

-"Whether I told him or not holds no matter, your man will still ramble about it. Please continue Marcos."

-"As you wish, there is a specific reason we gathered you who are qualified to become dragon priestess. A new prophecy was engraved in the dragon stone. This new insight says: _From the five capable of becoming the nations new leader choose one priestess to enter in a convenant with the dragon._"

-"Five?", muttered Azrael.

-"That's right.", replied Reinhard."At the moment there are only four candidates and the selection hasn't started yet. But today history will be set in motion."

-"Knight Reinhard van Astrea. Please come forward."

-"Yes Sir.", said Reinhard bowing. "Honored members of the counsil of wise man, imperial knight, Reinhard van Astrea ,want to announce you that my mission was completed. The fifth candidate has been located."

The doors opened and small girl with blonde hair and red-ish eyes, wearing a golden dress came inside followed by 2 girls.

-"The one I revere myself as queen ,her name is… Miss Felt.", declared Reinhard.

'That's something I couldn't believe if was not present to see it', thought Azrael.


	8. Chapter 7-Declarations and Alliances

**Chapter 7**

**Declarations and alliances**

Felt was walking in the throne room wearing a golden dress. Azrael was staring in disbelief. 'Somebody tell me I'm dreaming.'

'You are dreaming…',replied Noir.

'Not like that.'

Felt was walking forward and stopped to face Reinhard.

-"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Lady Felt.", said Reinhard making a small bow.

-"Reinhard…"

Lifting her skirt she tried to kick Reinhard, but he parried it with his hand.

-"YOU BASTARD. Why the hell did you drag me into this without any explanation?"

-"You surprised me. What could have brought such aggressive behavior?", asked Reinhard.

-"You are the one asking?", replied Azrael.

-"What are you doing here?", she asked also trying to kick Azrael.

-"Waiting…or to be more precise trying to avoid the outside for a while."

-"Miss felt if you finished rekindling your old friendships, could you please step forward?"

-"So what do you want me to do anyway?", she said while stepping in line with the otter candidates.

-"If you were asking me I'd say to act more like a lady, but this comes first", said Reinhard putting a dragon insignia in her hand.

The insignia began to glow in a shining red light. Everyone except Azrael was in awe.

-"As you can see, the dragon gem recognized Lady Felt as a priestess. With this I think it's time to begin the royal selection.", said Reinhard.

-"Even if the gem recognized her as a priestess, don't you think that her participation is a bit problematic?", said one noble.

-"So we the imperial knights made a mistake?" ,said Marcos.

The knights and the nobles were glaring at each other.

-"So much foolish pride to be honest", muttered Azrael. "Hey big guy, wanna go drinking later?", said Azrael to Aldebaran. "It's not my type, to be honest. And I don't believe my lady will let me."

-"Holding you under her shoe…?"

-"She can become quite scary."

-"If you say so….I'm Azrael by the way… I don't believe we had the pleasure."

-"I'm Aldebaran but some call me all.", replied Al shaking Azrael's hand.

-"Silence !", ordered Miklotov. "Reinhard, would you care to explain what led to this discovery?"

-"Of course, I took care of Lady Felt from the slums a month ago.", said Reinhard while kneeling.

-"She's a gutter from the slums?", said a noble in disbelief.

-"Sorry for being a gutter rat, but you are the one dragging me here.". yelled Felt annoyed.

-"All of this pointless chatter. But I suppose you never managed to get more interesting conversation.", said Priscilla hiding her face behind the fan.

-"What?..If you want a fight you got one."

-"What insolence. Who do you think I am you little urchin.", said Priscilla channeling some magic ready to attack Felt. However Reinhard stepped in.

-"A thousand apologies ,Miss Priscilla."

-"What are you thinking. In a place like this?", intervened Emilia.

-"I was just learning that little rat her place."

-"Aren't you going to apologize?"

'Her ? Apologize? When the pigs will fly. She's just like Five.'

-"Then aren't you going to apologize for being born? You silver-haired half elf.", said Priscilla pointing out the last part. 'Called it', thought Azrael.

-"…",Emilia didn't say anything. She kept it calm throwing a small glare.

-"Well then, are you quite finished?", asked Miklotov.

The candidates started to walk forward one by one.

-"Miss Crush Karsten and her knight Felix Argyle.", said Marcos.

-"Should I become the ruler I'll make that dragon forget about the convenant. After all the kingdom belongs to the people not to that beast."

'That's what you think. The fate was signed since the beginning.', thought Azrael.

-"Miss Priscilla Barielle and her knight Aldebaran."

-"This election it's pointless. I am the chosen of the heaven and the only one capable of ruling. All you need is to grovel beneath by feet.", said Priscilla with an air of superiority and not a hint of hesitation.

'Wow. I was so wrong…SHE'S WORSE THAN FIVE. '

-"Miss Anastasia Hoshin and her knight Julius Juuklius."

-"I am a greedy girl. No amount of commercial success will satisfy me. That's why I want my own nation."

'Wow…..that's… something. Still same goes for me. I do want my nation.'

-"Miss Emilia and her companion Azrael."

'Our time to shine.'

-"I want to create a nation were everyone gets a chance, no matter of race and gender. I want to give everyone a chance to prove themselves." ,declared Emilia.

'Even thou the message was given it feels kinda empty.'

-"Miss Felt and her knight Reinhard van Astrea."

-"Hey don't get the wrong idea. I never said I want be next ruler of the country. I don't even to participate in the selection."

-"Miss Felt are you saying you retreat from the selection?"

-"Damn right I do."

-"This is completely senseless. We ignored the first part ,but to continue like this is utter foolishness."

More and more nobles were getting impatient about the meeting. Some of them started making a racket about Reinhard offering a gutter rat, while the others were making one about allowing a half-elf in the selection.

Meanwhile Azrael was getting impatient with the nobles and the counsil. 'These guys are gonna get one, one day, I swear.' , he thought.

'To be honest I'm gonna get a headache from this if it doesn't stop soon.', replied Weiss.

'Are you gonna stop them?', asked Noir.

'Yeah , it's getting annoying.', replied Azrael.

-"ARE YOU GONNA SHUT THE HELL UP?", yelled Azrael. Silence filled the room.

"Finally. Some peace in quiet."

-"How dare you interrupt the council?", yelled Bordeux.

-"How dare I? Let me ask you something. This is an official meeting right?"

-"Yes, it is."

-"Well it doesn't seem like it. It seems more like a mob gathering to make a racket about a lot of idiotic things that don't have any matter. First of you make a racket about the candidate offered by Reinhard for no reason then about Emilia for another nonsense. Looking like the Witch? Who cares. Everyone that cares about such a trivial thing can just get out. If they don't have anything important to say then just shut up."

….Everyone was speechless. Miklotov was the first one to ask…

-"Miss Emilia…might I ask you what's this young man position in your camp?"

-"..Oh well he is.."

-"Companion and founder of the town named 'Galicia' between Flugel Tree and Roswaal Domain.", he continued.

-"So in other words you are her knight?"

-"That's quite a raw description…", he replied.

-"Excuse me honored council of wise men.", said a purple haired knight."My apologies, but what exactly are you saying when you proclaim that you are Miss Emilia's knight?"

Turning around Azrael saw the face of the one who dared to step.'Oh buy, our first catch of the day.'

-"When I proclaim to be a Knight? I only said it's a raw description."

-"Let me be frank. You just declared yourself a knight , and you did it in front of the knights of Lugnica.",said Julius. At that point the knight made a quick presentation making step drawing their swords in holding them.

-"That's a nice presentation."

-"Of course it is. It is our duty as knights to preserve the dignity of our kingdom and we are highly conscious everyday of who we are."

'The idiot just didn't see my sarcasm did he?'

-"Tell me do you have the resolve to match that?", continued Julius.

-"No, to be honest I don't have the resolve that one."

-"Then why do you…."

-"I have the resolve to surpass it!", interrupted Azrael.

-"What?", said Julius taken aback.

-"If the only duty as a knight is to preserve the dignity, then it's a easy way to surpass it. LET ME BE FRANK. Everyday I saw people losing hope in you and every damn time I am the one who has to solve it. You know what the so honorable imperial knight did? They always made it worse. How many people have the knights saved? And how many are still in danger? Tell me. Isn't your duty to protect the people? From what I see the so honorable imperial knights are stationed only in the capital. What about the rest of the kingdom? Oh yeah…you don't care about the rest."

-"ENOUGH! " ,yelled Julius. Azrael could also feel the way the knights were looking. He smirked. 'Just as planned.'

-"Who do you think you are to make a mockery out of us?"

-"I'm Az-real as it gets. I'm someone who had to make the job you had failed to do. And I'm not event started yet."

Emilia and Reinhard were a bit worried. 'What did you get yourself into Azrael?', thought Emilia. Felt was quite amazed by this. Priscilla thought that this will be fun. Crush was quite observant about him. 'I might convince him in my plan' ,she thought.

-"What I want it's something beyond your understanding. Don't bring something like honor here. To me there is no such concept.", finished Azrael.

Julius grunted and so did the rest of the knights. Everyone that didn't knew Azrael believed that he will be killed by them. But in his mind, he already won. 'Let's see how many shall fall to become shades on my command.'

-"Now this is what I see through order. One person talking at a time. Now I shall take my leave. By the way Emilia, I believe I already told you. Don't let people step on you. See ya after the meeting", said Azrael leaving the room.

* * *

Azrael was standing in a guest room reading a couple of books and conversing with Weiss and Noir.

'This shall be fun.'

'I believe that what you did was an utterly foolishness.', said Weiss.

'Oh, ho ho, are you getting nervous Weiss? Don't you believe in our lord?', asked Noir.

'You two calm down. Things are gonna get messy in the next days. But soon enough they shall fear. This spectacle was nothing more than an excuse for me to have fresh meat. Wanna bet the purple virgin will make a move?'

'I don't doubt it.' ,said Weiss.

Azrael close the book he was reading and felt two persons coming nearby.

-"Azrael, do you know what you did?", asked Reinhard worried.

-"Told the truth?", replied Azrael now opening a new book.

-"You basically made yourself enemy with every knight."

-"Like I care. It's not my fault they are being like this. Plus why should I care about what a bunch of virgins think. I just cant deal with them.", replied Azrael without even looking.

-"Nyaa you are quite the troublesome one aren't you?", said Felix.

-"That's how I live. Is the meeting finally over?"

-"Yeah the candidates are now staying for further explanations.", said Reinhard. "But aren't you worried what's about to happen?"

-"Not really."

Azrael closed his book. 'And now here he comes.'

Julius came into the room glaring at Azrael. Azrael finally lifted his head and stood straight.

-"I believe we both know how will this proceed.", said Julius.

-"If I didn't knew , I wouldn't be standing.", replied Azrael.

-"The follow me."

* * *

_-The duel arena-_

Julius ,Felix ,Reinhard and Azrael were now standing in the arena. All of the knights were watching at the scene, and all of them were looking with hate at the one who spoke ill of them.

Azrael took of his mantle, revealing his outfit. Julius did the same.

-"Julius you shouldn't to this. It's not like you.", said Reinhard.

-"He insulted the chivalry we practice right in front of our masters. This act can't go unpunished."

Grabbing a sword Julius stepped forward.

-"Honored knights, I, imperial knight Julius Juuklius, administrate the death punishment to this insolent man who dared to make fun of our chivalry.",declared Julius, making the knights give a battle cry.

-"Does this mean that I can go unpunished if I kill him?", asked Azrael.

-"You really are a selfish person to believe that you can go away that easily."

-"Oh please, you embarrass me.", said Azrael taunting him.

-"Prepare yourself!"

-"With this crap sword. It's too light for me.", said Azrael summoning a replica of Zero's sword. "I shall fight with this if you don't mind."

-"I don't. That blade shall not save you from punishment."

-"Well then I have only one thing to say. SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT."

-"WAgghhhh"

Julius then lunged at Azrael

* * *

_-Conference room-_

An armored knight burst in the room where the candidates and the council were discussing.

-"Sorry for intrusion. I came with an urgent report."

-"What is it?"

-"I was informed that knight Julius and Azrael were fighting in the arena with real swords."

Emilia became frightened.

-"I have to stop them.", she declared.

-"Wait, just out of curiosity who is the one who started the duel.", asked Anastasia.

-"I was informed it was Julius. And Azrael accepted."

-"Oh, then I am against stopping them.", said Anastasia waving her hand.

-"Aren't you worried?", asked Emilia.

-"About what? That Julius will go too far?"

-"I have to agree on that. If this is an official duel we should let them finish.", said Crusch.

-"Well I wanted but things are quite one sided and…."

-"I am not worried about Azrael. I am more worried about Julius.", declared Emilia.

-"My the half-elf is not worried about her companion.", said Priscilla amused.

* * *

_-Duel arena-_

Julius was empowering himself with magic ,but it didn't really matter. Everytime he tried to get close to Azrael he was pushed back with brute force. Azrael was getting energetic about the duel.

-"Finally someone who handled more than five minutes. You know I was getting bored by weaklings.", declared Azrael.

-"Shut up. I shall teach you a lesson in the end."

-"Maybe…or maybe not."

Julius tried to again at the right side but it was parried. Making a step back he tried to cut horizontally , but Azrael made a huge step backwards and launched a counter attack. The attack hit Julius in the shoulder. Stepping backwards Julius tried to use some magic.

-"Fel Goa!"

-"Dark Wall!"

The fire tornado dissipated around Azrael.

-"Dark sphere!"

Julius made a dodge to the right to avoid the magic.

-" clarista!"

-"Dark Wall!"

All magic that Julius launched was getting blocked by the wall.

-"Is that all you got?", taunted Azrael. "Disappointing!"

Azrael basically warped behind Julius ready to decapitate him.

Julius ducked but got hit by a kick. Azrael didn't let it go. He attacked Julius over and over, not giving him a chance to recover. Azrael lifted his right leg and smashed the ground making the ground shake. Then he made a light jump and launched an airwave at Julius cut in his chest. Julius grunted at this pain.

Before getting up Julius got kicked in the face and got launched five meters.

The doors opened and Emilia burst through.

-"Stop the fight!", she yelled.

-"We started like seven minutes ago. It ain't done yet.", replied Azrael.

-"Don't get distracted!", yelled Julius getting back up.

-"Don't think that I do. I'm not done yet."

-"Huaahhg."

Julius ferociously attacked Azrael. Each hit was either dodged or parried. Seeing an opening Azrael swung his blade and made another cut on Julius's chest and kicked him on the wound.

-"My what a development.", said Priscilla amused.

-"I see that Azrael is a talented swordsman.", complimented Crusch.

Julius was laying on the ground trying to get up.

-"I think I made a quite good example of you Julius. An example of what's gonna happen to those who dare attack me."

-"It's not over yet.", grunted Julius.

-"I think it is."

Azrael warped next to Julius ready to decapitate him.

The air was stiff. Everyone was watching with horror on how the knight of the knights was gonna lose his head.

The blade was just 5 centimeters from the neck….but..

-"WAajjhhad", a light wave pushed Azrael in the wall.

Everyone looked at the source of the attack. Reinhard stood there with his sword unsheathed.

-" . .REINHARD.", yelled Azrael angry.

-"I'm sorry but I can't allow for anyone to be harmed.", replied Reinhard.

-"Funny for you to say this , isn't it?"

-"…"

Azrael dispersed his sword and kicked Julius in the face again making him go unconscious.

-"IS THERE NO ONE ELSE?", yelled Azrael."WHERE ARE THE BATTLY CRIES NOW, HUH?"

Everyone was silent. Nobody dared to speak or move.

-"Now that I made my point ,let this be a lesson for you knights.", said Azrael getting out of the arena.

Emilia was waiting for Azrael. She looked really pissed of. 'Oh boy.'

* * *

In a dark cave three figures were standing.

A green haired man with pale skin.

A clown wearing a lot of make-up.

And a pink haired maid.

-"So weee~ee agree on the deal?", said the clown

-"Yes, yes yes! With this information we shall complete the ordeal."

-"I'm glaa~aad that you accepted. But make su~ure you bring me his books."

-"Ahh, my love, my love ,my love. Just wait until the ordeal is finally completed."

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 8-Answers

**Chapter 8**

**Answers**

Emilia left the capital after the day she had a talk with Azrael.

_-"I can't believe you've done something like this! This is just gonna get us into trouble. What I'm gonna do now?"_

Azrael was currently walking the streets. Everytime he was looking at a group of knights they started to run away.

'What a good development. Maybe in this way they shall learn gow to become stronger', he thought.

Azrael was sitting in a public library that was opened. Looking through the shelves he was looking for more books. But to his disappointment he hasn't found anything related to his clause.

'Where am I gonna find it?'

Walking in the market district he found the appa vendor he found the first day.

-"Hey, Kadoman , how's the business going?"

-"Ugh, oh, hey kid how are you doing?"

-"Ehh, I got better days but I can't complain about this one. So how's the business going?"

-"Well it's not going bad that's to be sure. Also there are quite the rumors about you from what I heard."

-"Such as?"

-"About how you beat some imperial knights…"

-"…"

-"..or the town that you made…"

-"…"

-"…or about how you saved a bunch of nobles.", Kadoman finished.

-"Small things for me. Can I buy some appas? I'm kinda starving."

-"Sure thing kid."

* * *

_-5 minutes later-_

-"Boy people sure are gathering around to see the candidates."

-"Well, what do you expect? It's about the future of the kingdom after all."

-"Well, yeah I guess."

-"Although I find kinda foolish to let a half-elf participate into this."

-"… again with the Witch thing? Aren't people over it after 400 years?"

-"Say what you want kid, but it's kinda obvious that people won't forget. Even the kids know this."

-"So I take you on the same spot?"

-"…"

-"I guess not, huh?"

-"…"

-"By the way… I'm trying to find some informations."

-"About what?"

Azrael made a signal to Kadoman to come closer to whisper in his ear." About a certain group of fanatics."

Kadoman got the idea.

-"Kid you really are suicidal aren't you? You should know that this will be your downfall."

-"There is no downfall for me. Only ways up.", he said looking at another appa.

-"….Well I guess you may find somewhere…but not here."

-"Thanks old man."

-"Hey ,I'm still in my mid age."

* * *

_-Dusk-_

Azrael was feeling a bit drowsy. Walking through a shortcut he could feel the presence of someone following him.

The stalker was looking at Azrael since the beginning of the day. Following him since he received orders from a certain person. Blinking for a second the stalker was startled by the fact that Azrael vanished.

-"Huh?"

He was frantically looking around to find nobody.

-"Damnit." he muttered.

Turning around he bumped his head in Azrael's chest. Looking up he could feel this was the end. The stalker was grabbed by the throat ,lifted in the air and pinned against the wall.

-"You'd better talk buddy, or I'm done being polite.", Azrael said in a menacing manner.

-"ughh….", the stalker's neck was being gripped tightly by **Masochistic Joy's** claw.

-"Undertand?"

-"Ughh.."

Azrael pulled a bit the victim and smashed him against the wall.

-"I don't think I made myself understood. YOU WILL ANSWER ME!"

-"…o..k..ay..",said the victim trying to breath.

Azrael made it possible for the victim to breathe again.

-"Who send you?"

-"An.. ..a"

-"The Hoshin,huh? Well enough about that. Tell me what do you know about the Cult?"

-"It's a group of….te..rrorist tha..t are pray…sing the W..itch"

-"Anything else? Organisation, leaders, hideout?"

-"No…I… don't' k…now."

-"grrr… damnit.", he cursed.

Azrael dropped the stalker.

-"Say one thing about me and I shall chase you to the end of the world. DO YOU GET ME?"

-"yes…", said the stalker cowering in fear.

-"Now piss of!"

The victim stumbled and ran off.

* * *

_-Later during the night at a bandit hideout-_

-"Ghahaah, we really hit the jackpot guys. That village really had one hell of treasure.", said the bandit leader.

-"You said it chief! We really hit the jackpot. Although what should we do with this so called merchant?", asked one of the bandits.

-"Tie him up and throw him at the wolves. But we should keep the dragon. Might come in handy."

-"Now guys let us have some fun with the women.", said one of the bandits filled with lust.

Looking at a corner several women were standing tied up cowering in fear.

One of the bandits got up heading towards them. I mischievous grin was plastered on his ugly face. Grabbing one woman by the hair he dragged ger into his tent and threw her next to the bed.

-"Time to dig in.", he said .

Grabbing her clothes he tried to rip them of until he felt a cold metallic hand on his shoulder.

-".. huh"

Right before he could turn his head war ripped of from the body.

The woman was horrified by this and tried to scream but was soon grabbed by the figure.

-"Shhh…I came to save you", said the figure in a gentle tone.

Looking up the woman saw the one who saved her. It was a white haired man with red eyes and a dark attire. Untying her he said in a calm manner.

-"Wait right here for a minute or two."

-"o…okay", she said a bit unsure.

The figure went outside.

Many screams were heard and cries were heard. The bandits tried to attack the entity but he was to fast and killed them all without any hesitation. The carnage was over.

Going inside the tent the figure said again in a calm demeanor.

-"Ok, now help me free the others."

-"okay", said the woman.

* * *

Standing around the campfire the merchant and the ladies were starring at their savior.

At first they thought he was some sort of demon that is also going to kill them, but it was proven wrong. In fact apart from his unusual attire and combat ability he seemed like a normal person.

One of the ladies tried to approach him.

-"Thank you for saving us.", she said ,still fearing the man.

-"It's no big deal. Here share this with the others.", he said handing her a box with food that the bandits kept.

-"Oh, thank you.", said the woman taking the box and going at the campfire.

-"Who do you think he is?", said one of the ladies.

-"I don't know but he sure is handsome.", said another.

-"Do you think he is single?"

-"I really hope he is."

-"He seems like a dark knight from the stories."

The ladies continued the chatter, while the merchant was eating his food. He let out a small sigh.

* * *

Azrael was searching through the bandit's loot. He was annoyed by the fact that he hasn't found anything useful. The bandits didn't held anything of value.

'What did I expect', he muttered.

'To be honest I don't believe that bandits will ever hold anything of value.', said Weiss.

'You don't say. What you want me to make an assault on the national archive?'

'I will not propose something so foolish.', protested Weiss.

'Whatever. Anything useful as skills?'

'Sadly no. They proved to be worthless int terms of magic.'

'At least we got the shades.'

Turning around Azrael saw that the merchant was staring at him.

-"Can I help you with something?"

-"Ehm, no… it's not that… I came to thank you for saving me.", said the merchant bowing.

-"Sure…whatever…"

-"Ermm… what are you searching for…maybe I can help you."

-"Informations."

-"…About what?"

-"Well anything like new spells…or at least about the cult."

-"The cult?...are you talking about the Witch cult.."

-"Shh… keep you voice low damnit…"

-"… sorry…anyway what is you business with them…"

-"It will be like a prey-predator relation."

-"Ug? Are you going after them? Are you .."

-"Insane? If I got a copper everytime someone called me this I would be sleeping on a mountain of it by now."

-"Oh…more specific…"

-"Locations, leaders and the other sort of."

-"Well.. from what I know it is said that they are led by sin archbishops."

-"Aham, anything else? A name, maybe?"

-"Sorry , but nobody lived from an assault from them."

-"Ugh, fine… thank for the info anyway."

-"No problem, it's the least I could do for saving me."

-"Don't mention it. Let's go to the others." ,said Azrael grabbing another supply box.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the campfire and each one was enjoying the food.

-"So might anyone say what happened, and what with the bandits?", said Azrael.

-"Oh ,well we are from a village named Leiko across the forest to the south. It happened one night when the bandits attacked the village and looted everything.", said one woman.

-"I see, what about you?", said Azrael towards the merchant.

-"I was going to the capital to see if I could sell some oil. And I just got caught by them.", said the merchant.

-"Talking about being unfortunate. Anyways are the other villagers alright?"

-"Well I guess they should be alright."

-"Alright. I believe I should drop you at the village, right?"

-"If you are kind enough."

-"Also could you tell us your name?", asked of the youngest.

-"My name?"

All the ladies nodded with excitement.

-"I'm Azrael."

-"It's nice to meet you. I'm Otto Suwen.", said Otto extending his arm.

-"I'm Haku, it's nice to meet you Azrael.", said the youngest.

-"Same here. We shall depart tomorrow. Otto you shall help got it? I don't take 'no' as an answer."

-"I get it."

* * *

It was about noun when Azrael and Otto arrived with the ladies at the destined village. Everyone cheered when they say that their wives and daughters were saved.

Azrael had a bit of fun with the villagers while pursuing information gathering.

While standing at the outskirts of the villagers Azrael though about where to go next as he still needed to gather informations. Debating with Weiss and Noir he had to make a decision about how to do it.

And the solution came from Noir.

'If I may propose … how about you let out hidden shades around the world to gather it. This may came in handy most of the times.'

'So you are saying that I can let out shades roaming free? Isn't this gonna cause trouble?'

'Well it may be a possibility. But you can use stealth on them so they cannot be detected.'

'Hmm, why didn't you say this earlier you idiot.'

'Ohh, well you didn't asked me if it was possible.'

'You moron!'

-"Hey, Azrael!"

-"huh? Oh, what is it Otto?", said Azrael turning around.

-"Well , I was about to return to the capital…"

-"I see. Still trying to sell that oil or whatever?"

-"Yeah…"

-"What is it?"

-"Well the trouble is … this is out of season and if I don't find anyone to buy it…"

-".. you shall get into trouble…I get it."

'Poor guy. So easy to mess up with. Also so frail. Though I could use up a merchant to sell up my goods…wait..'

-"Hey Otto!"

-"Um?"

-"Tell me… if I am going to buy up the goods are you willing to work for me from now on?"

-"Huh…are you seriously going to buy my goods?", beamed Otto with happiness.

-"Yes, I might also put you merchant skills for use."

-"I'll gladly work up for you."

-"Sure, whatever. Here.", said Azrael handing over a bag of coins.

-"Huh…Wait these are golden coins. Are you a noble?"

-"I never called myself a noble. But whatever. Do we have a deal?", said Azrael gesturing for a handshake.

-"We sure do.", said Otto grabbing his hand shaking it rapidly.

* * *

On their way to the capital Azrael was experimenting with the oil. It seemed that it could burn quite good, but it wasn't good to make a weapon. The best it could do was for a lamp.

-"Hey Otto, do you know anything about the price market?"

-"Well I do know something, but I'm not that sure."

-"I see. Well you shall do some work from now on so better keep an eye on it."

-"Alright then."

* * *

In the capital Azrael and Otto were standing at a demihuman only tavern. The people inside tried to argue ,but one of them recognized Azrael and what he was going to do if they messed up with him. Azrael was sipping on some booze and Otto was waiting quietly. While waiting for their orders, Azrael was again reading on from a book while Otto was standing not sure what to do. While they were waiting a group of knights burst inside and went straight to their table. Azrael kept his demeanor and didn't change the pose while Otto started to tremble.

-"I am not going to accept what you did to nii-chan. You are going to pay for your crime.", said one of the knights. He was a young boy with purple hair and yellow eyes.

Azrael didn't gave him attention and continued reading. Then one of the knights grabbed the book and threw it away.

Azrael stood up and glared at the knights.

Everyone in the tavern were starring at the scene. This wasn't gonna end good.

* * *

The knights were now butt naked trying to run away. Apart from the purple one. He was floating butt naked down the riverway from the front door of the tavern.

Azrael was now shaking the dust from his clothes, grabbed the book and went back to his place. Every witness was amazed.

-"Hey bartender, can I have another jug of beer?", asked Azrael,

-"Right away sir."

-"Hey Azrael does it happens for you to know these guys?", asked Otto scared.

-"huh? You mean those wimpy knights? No."

-"ohh".

The food came over and now they were enjoying the food. Azrael tipped the waitress asking here to bring another beer.

Right after they finished another knight stepped inside the bar. This time everyone was pale.

-"Azrael… we need to talk.", said the knight.

Turning around Azrael saw who called for him. It was Reinhard.

-"Otto can you wait outside for a bit?"

-"ugh.. sure."

* * *

Reinhard and Azrael were now standing in the deepest corner of the tavern.

-"Azrael do you know how far you went with your actions?"

-"The fact that you are here, kinda says a lot."

-"That's right. Every noble heard about your feat. And many people are getting uneasy with your presence. If this continues I will be forced to arrest you."

-"Throw me in a dungeon, huh?"

-"You don't seem scared at all."

-"I stood in a dungeon since I was a kid. You really believe they scare me now?"

-"huh?"

-"You might not know this Reinhard, but it ain't me the one who should change. It's the knights. As long as their pride will continue and they come after me, my attitude shall continue."

-"…"

-"Everything I did until now was self defense. I don't believe you have a law to not justify that."

-"… that's true…but."

-"Then why do we have this discussion? Unless you want to pry something from me , you don't have a reason to be here."

-"…that's true. However it's my duty as a knight to protect and..."

-".. again with this bullshit Reinhard…you didn't protect."

-"..huh?"

-"Do you think I didn't heard anything about how that old man that I think was Felt's grandpa or something, entered the room and tried to kidnap Felt? Don't you think I don't know how she cried to release him? Tell me, did you tried to protect him then? Did you tried to protect the friend of the one that you are supposed to serve?"

-"I…"

-"You didn't…"

Reinhard was at loss of words.

-"Until next time Reinhard. Unlike the knights I'm in the middle of something."

Azrael left the tavern.

* * *

-"Hey Otto let's go."

-"Where up to next?"

-"A tavern to borrow some rooms."

-"Alright then."

-"Also tomorrow I want you to make a list about most wanted products."


	10. Chapter 9-An Invitation

**Chapter 9**

**An invitation**

* * *

Azrael woke up and went to wake up Otto.

Otto was sleeping embracing the pillow at the inn. Azrael stood up next to him.

-"*sigh ,Guess I have to do this now, huh?"

Grabbing the sheets Azrael pulled them with force to wake him up. Otto fell from the bed and tried to figure out what was happening.

-"Morning sleepy head, ready for preparations?", said Azrael smiling and giving him a hand.

-"Uhh….sure…", said Otto grabbing his hand.

-"But first let's take out the lunch."

* * *

Otto and Azrael split up, Otto heading to the markets to make a list and Azrael went towards the library for some books about animals and the others.

While reading Azrael found himself surrounded again by some interesting individuals that were wearing white cloaks with hoods that were covering their faces.

Azrael looked up but didn't really gave them attention. One of the figures grabbed the book and threw it away.

'This shit again…', he thought.

Five minutes later all the individual were now unconscious and put in a pile, while Azrael stood on top of them. Despite having a few skilled individuals ,it wasn't really a challenge. And since this was not really the most suitable place for him to kill them he had to put them at place right now.

'Are they ever gonna give up?'

'I don't believe so.'

'Well it ain't really helping all this drawback. But I guess is kinda fun. Reminds me of the good old days with Zero. Man if Dito was here he would have had so much fun tormenting them.'

Azrael remembered that time when Dito grabbed some knights and crushed their legs one by one. Or the times in the swamp fighting trolls.

'Good old days.', he thought.

One of the shades returned to him and warned him about a group of knights that was coming by.'*sigh.'. Going back to the counter he retuned the book and left the library.

Azrael was now walking down the streets when he was spotted by Reinhard.

-"Azrael!", he yelled.

'Crap.'

-"What is it… Reinhard?", said Azrael turning around.

-"I need you to come with me."

-"Is it dungeon time?"

-"No, I need you to the knights station."

'What the hell does he wants now!', thought Azrael annoyed.

* * *

At the knight's station Azrael was walking besides Reinhard. The surrounding knights were scowling at Azrael's presence. However they couldn't do anything.

While in an isolated room Azrael was standing with his feet on the table leaning backwards.

'Hey Weiss what do you think the ginger wants?'

'I'm not sure, however I don't believe something good awaits us.'

'Yeah, no shit.'

'Better make an emergency evading plan you two.'

'As you wish.'

While Azrael was conversing with Weiss and Noir another knight entered the room.

It was the same knight Azrael threw in the river yesterday.

The young purple knight was about 14 years old and seemed really sickly.

Azrael stared at the boy. The boy stared back with fear plastered across his face. He quickly slammed the door and ran away.

'Yeah you'd better run….bitch.'

A couple of minutes later Reinhard finally came in with another person.

He was relieved that Azrael didn't just left. He was a bit suspicious about the sound of the slammed door.

Reinhard and that person were now standing on two chairs , so Azrael decided to take a more….fitting position.

Standing now like a normal person, Azrael was now the first one to ask.

-"So tell me, why did you had to drag me here?"

-"I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

-"Is that so? Don't you have anything else to do?"

-"It is my duty as a k.."

-"Forget it. Just ask the damn questions. I'm kinda busy right now."

-"Alright then. So first of tell me where are you from?"

-"More specifically?"

-"I mean the country."

-"…to be honest where I'm from there is no such thing as a country…only domains… of the warlords."

-"I see…where is this.. if you can give us a direction?"

-"…hmm last time I think, but not sure it was up north…"

-"So it was a domain from Gusteko?"

-"Don't know, don't care."

-"Next is…why did you assaulted the knights yesterday?"

-"Is that a story they made up out of crap?"

-"ughh, well this is what they said.."

-"And you are listening to them? What about the bystanders?"

-"We are still investigating. And we can't find all the witnesses."

-"…well it was all a made out crap. I was waiting for my meal ,while enjoying a drink and a book, when these midgets came out at my table slammed it and started challenging me."

-"…I see."

-"Are we over now?"

-"Not really, about some individuals today at a library..."

-"…same story..", said Azrael crossing his arms.

-"I see. I'd like to ask you something about more private matter."

-"Speak up then."

-"Who are your parents?"

-"Don't know. But I know they are dead anyway so that doesn't matter."

-"I see.", said Reinhard giving a small frown.

-"Are we over now?"

-"Not really."

-"What do you want now?", asked Azrael showing of the accumulated annoyance.

-"There were some reports and rumors about someone attacking bandits hideouts."

-"Not me."

-"He is lying.", yelled the person that came with Reinhard.

-"huh?"

-"That answer was a lie.", the person said.

-"So you are basically some lie detector?"

-"Yes that would be the case."

-"How does this work?"

-"It is because of my divine protection. I was born with the _Divine Protection of Wind Indication._ This makes me know whenever you lie."

-"How cute...",said Azrael in a rhetoric manner.

-"Anyway, I'd like to ask you another matter of things. Why are you doing this?"

-"Do what? Attack the bandits?"

-"Yes."

-"It's just comes out naturally."

-"I kinda doubt it."

-"What you want me to say that I hate bandits? Here I hate them an I want all of them to burn. Happy?"

-"Ughh…right..so anyway, is it possible for you to hold some grudges against the us?"

-"Meaning?"

-"I'm referring to the knights."

-"Yes… I do hold."

-"…"

-"It was because of you ,my parents died…."

-"I see…."

-"Are we done?"

-"Yeah… I wanted to give a final question but I think I already the answer."

-"? … what exactly was the question?"

-"If you wanted to join the imperial knights…"

-"The answer is clear."

-"I know."

-"Good , can I take my leave now?"

-"Yeah, but I'd like to ask you if you would like to come by at my mansion? Maybe we can make some further discussions."

-"Do you have a library and if yes can I visit it?"

-"You are kinda the bookworm aren't you? ,chuckled Reinhard.

-"It's something recent. I just want to see something."

-"Alright then."

-"I'll stop by tonight if I can .Hope you don't mind."

-"No, it would actually be more pleasing the sooner it is."

-"Whatever. See you tonight. Oh, by the way? Do you mind if I bring someone along? If I let him something might happen to him, I believe."

-"Yes sure, I don't mind."

-"Thanks."

* * *

_-Later at the afternoon-_

Otto found Azrael sitting on a bench and gave him the report.

He was quite pleased by the market situation and the fact that he could make huge profit.

-"So what do you think?"

-"It's great. Good job ,Otto."

-"Pfiu…"

-"? Hm?"

-"Nothing."

-"Anyway we should prepare for tonight. Let's go to a public bath."

-"Huh? What's happening tonight?"

-"I was invited by Reinhard. And asked if you could come along. We should better be prepared. "

-"Right…"

_-At the public bath-_

Both guys were standing in the hot tub. The feeling was really pleasant.

-"Hey Otto…"

-"Yeah?"

-"I'm curious…why did you became a merchant?"

-"Well I wanted to try my luck in the world."

-"…are you sure it isn't the greed for money?"

-"…well…"

-"…don't answer…I can already tell. Then tell me how on earth did you make that mistake?"

-"Azrael-san please, that was just a mistake."

-"And a lot of misfortune to be caught by bandits. To be honest I kinda thought you were another lady.", chuckled Azrael.

-"Ohh..sheesh."

-"Hahaha ,c'mon take a joke.", said Azrael slapping his back.

-"..yeah.."

-"Anyway I'm still surprised that you accepted my offer. Is any reason behind it? Apart for the profit."

-"Well, maybe it's because you are…the first person to give me a chance."

-"huh? How so?"

-"Well, I kinda lacked friend…"

-"How so?"

-"I always believed it's my divine protection…It allows me to communicate with the nature but.."

-"… you have trouble communicating with the others?"

-"…yes.."

-"Don't mention it. It's probably your social anxiety…or the fact that you are still a virgin."

-"Azrael-san."

-"What?"

-"You sound like…"

-"What? If you are asking if I am then I'll tell you now that I'm not."

-"oh… does that means that you have someone?"

-"I had… she's dead now."

-"Sorry for asking", said Otto feeling ashamed.

-"Don't mention it. But really now you should really find a girlfriend."

-"…knock it off already..", yelled Otto.

-"Hahahah"

* * *

_-Dusk-_

Azrael and Otto were welcomed by Reinhard who invited more people. Many of them were nobles and knights. Otto was enchanted as he thought he could make a dew connections while Azrael was a bit annoyed.

Then a group of three persons arrived.

-"Lady Karsten , it's a pleasure to answer my invitation.", Reinhard said.

-"It was a pleasure to be invited Reinhard."

Among the group there was an old butler who just gave a cold glare towards Reinhard. Azrael saw this and couldn't help but wonder what's the story behind this.

-"Nyahu Reinhard-kun sure it's trying ,right?", said the cat-eared demihuman among them.

-"Yes, for my lady I'm trying my best."

'Bullshit.', Azrael nearly snapped.

The group saw Azrael and decided to make a quick conversation.

-"I believe you must be Azrael. Your performance in the duel ring was quite…"

-"Interesting?"

-"If that's a way to put it."

-"I appreciate the flattery Lady Karsten. But it's not really my thing."

-"I can see that."

-"Now that I think about it, I believe we met before… at the knight station?"

-"Yes, we did."

-"Any particular reasons for that?"

-"Maybe there are some…however you shouldn't mind them. It's not really that important."

-"I kinda doubt it."

The butler continued to stare at Azrael, analyzing him head to toe, during the conversation.

-"Sorry for interrupting the conversation , but who may be this butler?", said Azrael feeling the stare.

-"This is my butler ,Wilhelm."

-"It's a pleasure to meet you Azrael-dono.", said Wilhelm making a small bow.

-"I appreciate the bow, but a small handshake it sufficient.", said Azrael extending his hand.

Wilhelm grabbed it and made a quick shake in response.

-"Now that it comes to this Azrael, there is something I wanted to discuss about with you in particular. And I'd like this to be in private."

-"Alright then."

-"Maybe you can come tomorrow at my mansion to discuss these things in particular."

-"Sure thing.", said Azrael going away as he spotted Miload.'Oh crap why do they have to be here.'

-"That was a strange reaction.", said Karsten looking back. 'Do they have a connection?', she wondered.

* * *

Felix and Wilhelm were now walking inside the mansion.

-"Hey Will-ji was there any particular reason of starring at him like this?"

-"There is no particular reason. Although..."

-"?"

-"The eyes of this now sent a particular message."

-"ohh?"

-"These are the eyes of someone who saw horrors beyond understanding. The eyes of someone who lost someone."

-"You lost me here…but if Wilhelm van Astrea ,the sword demon, says this."

* * *

Azrael was walking around and spotted Julius who was standing there.

-"Feeling better already?", he asked.

Julius turned around and had a chill down his spine.

-"I'm surprised to see you up so early."

-"The treatment I received from Felix was good enough to make me recover.",Julius said.

-"Also the treatment from your lady was quite welcoming on my side."

-"What do you mean?"

-"Apart from the spy, and the other …how to put it…'thugs' it was quite a bless."

-"…"

-"I believe you know what I'm insinuating, right?"

-"Yes, I will have a word with miss Anastasia."

-"You better should, since I got to the point where the next will be sent back…how to put it…ribbons."

-"… I understand. I'd also like to apologize for…my brother…"

-"The small guy?"

-"Yes, he can get a bit…overzealous."

-"I see. Then allow me to apologize for treating you to harsh…but I believe we both know how it would've had ended."

It would've had ended with thousands of knights being slathered by Azrael.

* * *

_ \- Later that night-_

-"I see. That's quite worrisome…prepare everyone to pack up and leave."

Azrael was conversing back home with Ymir.

-"Something happened?", asked Reinhard appearing from behind.

-"Just troubles at home, don't worry."

-"…"

-"Everything is going to be fine. I'll deal with this."


	11. Chapter 10-Going for a hunt

**Chapter 10**

**Going for a Hunt**

* * *

Azrael was going to Karsten residence in order to discuss a matter of things. Perhaps an alliance would be beneficial for his cause.

In any matter this was important and he was getting worried on the situation back in his domain. The mysterious fog was getting closer to the town.

Reaching in the front of the doors he was soon invited in by the same butler he saw yesterday at the meeting.

-"I see you came early, Azrael-dono.",said the old man

-"Yes there is a matter of things I need to discuss as soon as I can."

-"Well then i shall inform Crusch-sama about your arrival."

The butler went inside the mansion ,while Azrael was waiting outside. Reaching at a door he knocked out to be invited.

Inside Crusch was signing some papers while Felix was standing beside her.

-"Crusch-sama, Azrael has arrived."

She left the pen on the table and spoke out.

-"Very well,invite him in."

* * *

The four persons were now standing inside the room.

Azrael was standing on a coach and the Crusch camp behind the desk.

-"I believe there is a matter we need to discuss,right?", asked Azrael.

-"Yes, there is. Tell me Azrael is there something you are planning latter?"

-"As a matter of fact there is."

-"I see. Well then i believe we should make this quick. Tell me Azrael, are you willing to accept in joining my camp?"

-"Huh?"

-"What is something surprising?"

-"Pretty much ,there is."

-"And what might be these things?"

-"The reason behind this. Are you interested in my abilities for your better good? Or perhaps against the other candidates?"

-"I can assure you that I don't plan any form of aggresion against the others."

-"Hmmm, to be honest the amount of weapons you bought in the last days...don't really match you words."

Crusch raised an eyebrow.

-"I'm surprissed that you know about these things."

-"It's not really a thing you can hide, can you?"

-"I have to agree on that."

-"In any case, how can I be sure you don't plan in a potential assault. After all I am Emilia's companion , Am I not?"

-"Well i can't argue with your logic. But I can assure you I wouldn't plan such thing. After beating the knight of the knights I don't really want to imagine what may follow if it comes to an open combat between us."

-"Straight on point. However I still can't help but be curious, what are you planning with so many weapons?"

-"This is a secret matter."

-"I see. And I believe you wanted me for this secret matter?"

-"That may be the case."

-"kukuku... well then if i hear what this might be about I might consider it."

-"Huh? Are you really willing to help?"

-"If you may help with another matter of fact. It's equivalent exchange, isn't it?"

-"I see. Well then I believe ,we should start."

-"Pretty much. I shall be the first. Yesterday i was informed by a servant of mine that a strange fog started to appear around Flugel tree. Tell me does it happens to know something about it?"

-"How convenient.",said Crusch lowering her head.

-"Hm?"

-"Yes, there might happen to know something. Usually when fog appears a great calamity is coming. Tell me do you know about them?"

-"The white whale, the great hare and the black snake. Read about them in a book."

-"Whenever the fog is coming it means one thing. The white whale is coming."

-"And tell me how is this convenient?"

-"It's because that is the matter I wanted to discuss."

-"Ohh? You are going for a hunt?"

-"Exactly. So tell me Azrael , what are you going to do?"

-"Fight a legendary beast, or run away...fight as always."

-"I'm impressed by your warrior spirit."

-"Warrior spirit? Most people call me a bloodthirsty berserker."

-"kuku...you do have spirit. Is it natural for you?"

-"Forced once, but quickly became a habit. Mostly because of my previous master."

-"Oh? I'm interested in this."

-"It's too personal. So give up. Now back on what we were discussing, I believe we agree, right?"

-"Yes. It's nice to hear this."

-"Same goes here. Mostly, i think. We should begin preparations then, right?"

-"Exactly."

-"Alright then. We should make preparations near my town. As well as an evacuation. Can you gather up everyone?"

-"There is a lot of way to walk of to Flugel tree. How are we going to be prepared and make an evacuation?"

-"Don't worry about this. I have a way."

* * *

-"So Crusch-sama?"

-"Nothing, no wind from him."

-"I suppose is a good news then?"

-"Yes, although ... he seems that he is hidding something. Something really dark."

-"I understand your worry, Crusch-sama. I also saw this in the boy."

-"What more exactly,Wilhelm?"

-"It's thirst for power. He doesn't seem the type to back down at all. To me it seems that he is somewhat dead."

-"..."

-"He seems...just like me."

-"I see. We should also be aware of the other candidates. Azrael really attracted much unwanted attention."

* * *

_-Later_ on-

The carriages were prepared to leave in front of Karsten estate. Soldiers were bustling around and many words were spoken.

Azrael and Crusch were standing near the gates.

-"So what are you going to do?"

-"That's simple. **Gateway.**",chanted Azrael.

A portal was opened in front of him. On the other side a town could be seen.

-"So, what are you waiting for? Move in!"

The carriages entered the portal and started heading to the town. Meanwhile Crusch and Azrael were having a discussion.

-"That spell sure it's helpful."

-"Yeah it is. We should better move in. I still didn't discuss with the town folk."

* * *

Crusch was commanding her troops into managing the weapons. Meanwhile Azrael was discussing with the people about the situation. Everyone became scared and started packing around. Ymir was the first one to talk with him.

-"Azrael are you sure about this? That thing is a legendary monster!"

-"Of course. Why else would i be preparing for."

-"This is seriously a crazy idea."

-"That's why I have to evacuate everyone before this. Did you pack things up?"

-"Yeah, I did."

-"Then you are good to go?"

Emilia came outside seeing the commotion. Looking around asking what is happening.

-"Emilia-sama, the white whale is coming. We need to pack up."

-"Huh?"

Puck was the first one to answer that the white whale was a legendary mabeast. Emilia became scared about this. Going around to see if she can help she found Crusch making the preparations.

-"Crusch-san?"

Turning around Crusch saw Emilia.

-"Oh,Emilia-san. I believe he hasn't told you yet?"

-"Ehhh?"

-"The white whale is coming and Azrael is evacuating the town. From there he will help us kill the beast."

-"Ohh, I see. I should better help him."

* * *

Meeting with Emilia, Azrael couldn't help but wonder.

-"Hey Emilia, where are you heading?"

-"Azrael, is it true?"

-"What?"

-"That the whale is coming."

-"Yes...we need to prepare. Help me with the evacuation!"

-"Right, we should better make sure nobody is left."

-"...also.."

-"?"

-"Are you still mad at me?"

-"Well...i still am mad for that."

-"I see. Anyway can I have a small talk with Puck in particular?"

* * *

-"So Puck, did you had any encounters with the whale before?"

-"Not really, to be honest."

-"How come? You literally lived 400 years."

-"The world is a big place you know."

-"I suppose you dont know any weaknesses then..."

-"...and the fact that it's skin is resistant to magic."

-"Ugh... are you capable of fighting?"

-"Of course...but I'm not sure if I'm going to participate."

-"Really?"

-"If the fight is at night..."

-"Then it's done for...thanks for the help anyway."

-"Are you sure you are going to fight that thing? Not even the precious Sword Saint managed to defeat it."

-"I'm not easy prey. And if that thing is as strong as people say then I have only to win."

-"What a strange man you are."

-"Hey, I was the disciple of a goddess. What do you expect?"

-"To be more chivalrous and kind?"

-"I already killed a kid because she was an assassin. Do I look like i know empathy?"

-"Well..."

* * *

The evacuation was complete and the dusk was settling. The fighters and other weapons were in position outside of the town towards the Flugel tree.

Azrael was sharpening his weapons and preparing the ground. While looking around he found Wilhelm starring at some flowers.

-"Hey is anything wrong ,old man?"

-"...tell me Azrael-dono, why are you doing this?"

-"Fight the whale?"

-"Yes, this also."

-"I just want power. Nothing else."

-"Is it really true?",asked Wilhelm turning around.

-"There is no other answer."

Wilhelm stood unfazed by Azrael's gaze. The old man was looking at him. He felt something in this boy. Something strange.

-"But I'm are you fighting it?Aren't you too old."

-"I can assure you that my age doesn't affects my abilities."

-"Hard to believe..."

.

.

.

***Clang***

Azrael summoned his sword and launched a quick strike at Wilhelm. The old man parried the hit with his drawn blade.

Azrael smirked at the tenacity of the old man. Wilhelm smirked back.

Wilhelm was trading blows, which Azrael parried with a lot of force.'Quite skilled for a young man',thought Wilhelm.

He decided to put on more force and started kitting around Azrael. Drawing the Zero's replica ,Azrael started to get more and more entertained by the fight.

-"You really live up to the skill old man. I see you were not all just talk."

-"And I can see that you have a lot of unrefined skill. Yet you are still so young."

Wilhelm also drawn a second sword, matching Azrael. the fight became really intense. And none of them could land a decisive hit.

Both of them got exhausted after half an hour. The match was a draw.

-"You still haven't answered, old man.",said Azrael panting.

-"About why I am fighting the whale?"

-"Yes."

-"Well...because that beast took someone very important from me."

-"That's all?"

-"There is no other reason. Now into my question, do you reap all the flowers?"

-"...I hate them...", said Azrael looking down.

-"How can you hate them?"

-"Long story make it short, I hated a flower in particular...whenever i look at any flower..it reminds me of it."

-"..."

-"Now old man, should we head back?"

-"You need to know that batting in blood doesn't make any good.I can see that despite your age you killed hundreds..."

-"...Hypocritical, for you to say? Isn't it?"

-"I shamefully cannot deny this. For the one that I loved I would have done everything."

* * *

Back at camp Crusch was holding a speech for the soldiers. Everyone present cheered at her words.

Azrael and Wilhelm finally came back into this stage, to discuss a plan.

It was decided that they should open the fight with the magic cannons followed by an assault. Azrael suggested that the mages should wait for the signal to fire in order to maximize the efficiency. Crusch and Wilhelm agreed.

* * *

The night finally came. The tension was high and the soldiers were readying themselves. The fog in the distance was getting closer and closer.

The roar of a whale could be heard in it.

Everyone was ready for the assault.

.

.

.

A fog blast was heading right towards the soldiers. Crusch used her hundred men strike to disperse the attack.

The wind mages focused their powers to disperse the fog. There it was, flying in the air.

The 400 years old White Whale. The beast that the previous Sword Saint couldn't defeat. The scourge of the earth.

The night basher was launched in the air lightening the entire field.

The first blast of cannons launched the first attack of magical missiles.

Hitting the target on the side the Whale screamed in agony.

-"Chaaaarge!",yelled Crusch.

The army was heading towards the Whale. The Whale tried to use another blast.

-"Dark Lance!"

10 magical lances were flying towards the whale hitting it underneath.

The whale shifted her gaze towards Azrael. He he summoned **Zero's Replica **and his blade.

The whale lunged at Azrael. He warped above her and fell on her back.

-"Now is the time."

Azrael used the blades to peel of as much skin as possible.

-"Waahhhhhahah", Wilhelm jumped near Azrael. Like a mad man he plunged his sword in the whale and started running, cutting the skin of the whale.

-"Holy shit, old man! You're...you're really going for it!", exclaimed Azrael.

Crusch was at the base making cuts on the whale with her hundred men strike. Her magic attacks were making small cuts among the whale's side.

The whale shook her body making Wilhelm and Azrael fall.

-"I'm taking this one!", screamed Azrael cutting her horn.

Wilhelm fell on his ground dragon while Azrael faced the earth.

'Shieet. not again.'

Felix dragged him out of there and tried to heal him.

-"Nyahh, I'm impressed you survived that."

-"I fell of a mountain once, so it's not that bad."

-"NYah? How?"

-"Let's just say I was with someone looking for someone and it's not a good idea to tell on a snowy mountain.", said Azrael recalling the memory when Mikhail was lost in the mountains, and he ,Zero and Dito were looking for him. The fact that Zero was still yelling _'Dummy'_, and _'stupid dragon'_, wasn't really helpful. Even Dito knew this.

The whale became really angry. Her eyes became blood red, and roared with anger. She made some small opening on her body. From these opening a super dense fog started to erupt covering the entire field.

Screams of death could be heard around.

Crusch waved her sword around clearing some portions in her surrounding.

-"What's the status!?"

-"5 soldiers missing on my side."

-"3 on my side."

-"2 missing and one deserter."

Crusch gritted her teeth.

-"Where is Wilhelm?"

-"We don't know."

-"Damnit."

-"What about Azrael?"

-"He was taken by Felix for healing."

-"We need to disperse...don't regroup with will make us..."

From the fog the whale erupted lunging at Crusch.

'Is this the end?' she thought.

-"What? whaa...aaa"

Some dark hands dragged them out of the fog. She looked at the source to see Azrael having the arms on his back.

-"How is it going?", he asked.

-"Some troops are missing and we can't find Wilhelm."

-"So it's going pretty bad. I'll go check on him."

-"Be careful."

Azrael went inside the fog trying to clear it out as much as possible. The whale erupted again trying to eat him out.

Azrael jumped and plunged his blades in her head. She screamed and tried to shake him of.

Jumping back on the ground he prepared a powerful combo. The whale launched another fog blast at him.

Interrupting the combo he on it's back trying to cut her again.

The whale got sick of it and was trying to fly out high in the air. Azrael was holding himself with the blades deeply in her back.

High in the sky, Azrael saw it. Another whale was flying there.'Great now there is two of them.'

The second whale launched a blast at Azrael. He warped on her back instead and tried to cut her off.

Another blast, from the high sky was launched at Azrael.

He was off guard.'God damnit!', he yelled internally.

-"Dark Wall!", he chanted.

A dark barrier surrounded his body.

The fog entered in contact with the fog launching the sphere and himself in his beloved town.

Azrael fell into a house the crashed upon him.

* * *

Crusch saw the whole thing. Everyone was losing spirit. It was over for them.

-"Damnit!", she yelled."Troops try to search for him! Felix don't let him die."

The troops wouldn't move, their broken spirit wouldn't let it.

-"Crusch-sama!"

-"Wilhelm, where were you?"

-"I was careless, Crusch-sama. What about Azrael-dono?"

-"He tried to search for you and got hit."

One of the whales was now charging a fog blast towards them.

.

.

.

-"AL GOA!",an unison o voices chanted.

A powerful combined fire spell was launched at the attacking whale. Looking at the source a platoon of mages and soldiers could be seen. There stood Julius among them.

* * *

_''Will you fail?_

_'Will you surrender?'_

_Thoughts filled Azrael's mind._

_He was standing unconscious in the ruined house._

_He could hear the laughs of some grotesque beings._

_He could hear the voice of the warlord that tortured him long time ago._

_ He could see Zero and Mikhail fighting._

_In front of him stood Weiss and Noir._

**"Who said I was done?"**

**"Who said I am weak?"**

**"WHO SAID I'LL EVER SURRENDER?"**

* * *

Julius was now besides Crusch and Wilhelm.

-"Julius? What brings you here?"

-"I had a talk with Anastasia-sama. It appears she wants to join up in this this deal."

-"Is that so.",said Crusch smirking.

-"Where is Azrael?"

-"In the town, we don't know if he is alive, yet."

The second whale was now charging a blast at the broken spirit platoon.

They panicked and tried to run away.

**-"Not on my watch!"**, said a grim voice.**"Dark Lance!"**

100 dark lances plunged in the whale piercing it's skin and plunging in it's heart.

The whale screamed and dropped dead on the ground.

Everyone was stupefied at this. Looking at the source they saw one person standing with two opened floating books. One was covered in a white aura and the other in a dark one. The person standing there was covered in a dark aura combining with with a white one. The skulls on his shoulders had their eye sockets flaming red, ad the eyes of the person.

**-"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO AGAINST ME NOW BIG CHUNGUS. NOW IT IS THE TIME TO SHOW OF THE POWER OF THE SHADOWLORD!****"**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Late update I know, got lazy.**

**Warp is just a mastered version of gateway.**

**And if you are asking yes I was making a reference.**


	12. Chapter 11-Awakening

**New chapter guys.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Awakening**

The group was starring at Azrael in disbelief. Killing one whale in mere seconds compared to the hours they had to beat one.

Julius spine shivered at this power. Crusch was watched in disbelief.

Azrael walked towards the corpse of the whale and cut it open with his blades.

The blood springed in the air and formed a rivers towards the floating books.

**-"How bold of you to offer me your powers, stupid beast."**

-"Azrael, watch out!"

Several fire bolts were launched towards him. The dark wall blocked them all leaving him unscratched.

Looking at the source of the attack ,he saw several black hood figures with a red eyes.

-"Witch cultists!", Julius exclaimed.

The cultists threw daggers at the group. Crusch used her blade to deflect them.

-"Everyone regroup and make defensive position!",she ordered.

'This is bad. How are they here? Why are they here? Could it be...?'

* * *

A group of cultist threw more fire spells at Azrael. He summoned his chakram and thew it at them cutting them in half. Another group launched their daggers at him. He warped behind them and sliced them with his blades.

The second whale finally came down to attack him. Charging her fog she tried to launch at him.

**-"Foolish fiend, is this all you got?"**

Creating a huge dark hand he grabbed the whale's head and turned it into mush.

Feeling something coming by Azrael warped away from his place.

Something his the ground at a high speed and great power.

Looking where he was he could see from the dust some hand shaped magic similar to his dark hands and yet so different.

-"So we finally meet ,believer in love."

* * *

Holding the families Emilia and Ymir were worried about Azrael. Fighting the white whale was a straight up suicide.

-"Emilia-sama, eveything will be fine. We just have to believe."

-"I pray to the spirits he is safe."

Unbeknown for them several figures emerged from a merchant's carriage that arrived a day ago.

* * *

**-"Who , are you?"**, asked Azrael in his grim voice.

The man had a pale face, green hair and looked like a complete madman.

-"Ahhhh...how slothful of you to not introduce yourself. But I guess since you asked I should do it first. From the Witch Cult and worshiper of the great Witch, I am known as the Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti."

**-"Kukuku,so you finally decided to show yourselves. Hahahahahahahahah! Fools such as yourselves shall meet their demise before me, the light, the shadow, the master."**

-"Ahhhh, how slothful, no wonder, no wonder you are definitely the missing one. You must be Pride!"

**-"How foolish can one be, I am the Shadowlord! Master of darkness and the one to be the supreme power. BOW BEFORE ME!"**

**-"**Ahhh, my brain trembles . A fool such as yourself to call himself the supreme one. To believe that you have the insolence to call yourself stronger than our beloved Witch. This is. INSOLENCE . IMPUDENCE. IMPERTINENCE. TO HAVE THE BRASS TO CALL YOURSELF THAT. Despite the love bestowed upon you, you, you, you have the audacity to deny the call. This ...is slothfulness...isn't it?**"**

Betelgeuse launched his unseen hands towards Azrael. Azrael dashed right brought up the **Masochistic Joy.**

**-**"Die. Die. Die!", yelled Betelgeuse in his rage.

* * *

Julius, Crusch and Wilhelm were cutting down cultists left and right.

Another group appeared from the ground lunged themselves at the group.

The soldiers interfered and cut them down before they could reach.

-"Bwahaha, this is like a duck hunting.", said a wolf-man from the mercenary group.

-"Crusch-sama, we received reports that another whale is down."

-"What? Did Azrael bring another one down?", asked surprised Julius.

-"Affirmative. He is currently fighting a group of cultist away from here."

-"Very well! Call the soldiers to regroup!"

'Just what are you Azrael?',she wondered.

* * *

Betelgeuse tried to attack hit Azrael in a desperate manner. Azrael wasn't even bothered.

**-"Is this all you got? To believe I was so desperate to search for you. How disappointing. Now I believe I shall finish you off."**

Azrael warped in Betelgeuse's face and grabbed his neck with his left hand. Having his neck squeezed ,the bishop was now having problems breathing.

**-"Who's the fool now, b*tch."**

-"Huh..ghh..I sh..all not...di..e the grat...itude of the Witch...shall be my bless..ing."

-**"You talk to much, for someone who's only future shall be in my hands."**

With this last words Azrael grabbed Betelgeuse's head and ripped it out.

Now he was standing there. Holding the head with the spine still attached to it.

Looking at the sky he saw the last whale floating high in the air.

He grunted at the sight.

* * *

Emilia casted and ice shield to protect the civilians. The cultists launched more fireballs towards them. Ymir had a bad time protecting the civilians with the ice blade made by Emilia.

The Cultists threw daggers that impaled some civilians in the back killing them.

The women and children were terrified.

Emilia casted some icicles impalling the attacked but more emerged out. Using a powerful technique she froze the newcomers.

-"Ymir quick we must retreat."

-"I'm trying miss Emilia,guhhh".

-"Ehh, you are bleeding! Let me heal you."

-"Just a scratch."

Looking at the wound he had a dagger impaled in his chest. The bleeding was quite severe.

-"No ,you are not fine.", she yelled.

Starting her healing he managed to close his wounds.

-"Thank you Emilia-sama. No wonder ,Azrael chose you."

-"Ehh, we are not like that. I think.", she said embarrassed, fidgeting her fingers around.

-"Ymir, we need to call Azrael! Ymir? Ymir!", she yelled the last part.

He did not respond like he was frozen.

-"What? Ymir why don't you respond?"

She frantically looked around. Everyone was froze in place like the time itself has stopped.

Suddenly something grabbed her. A blue flower wrapped it's tendrils around her squeezing her.

-"Ugh..I...sha..ll not!"

She fired some icicles at the flower tearing it appart.

The surrounding started to look lively again. She saw Ymir on the ground.

-"Ymir wake up!",she tried to walk towards him to shake him off.

-"We need to..."

Suddenly something hit her dropping her unconscious.

The robbed entity walked towards her picking her up.

-"With ~this...~All shall, come to fruition~. Just wait a bit...teacher. I shall bring you back."

* * *

Azrael walked towards the group. They were a bit startled by his appearance.

**-"How is it going?", **he asked.

-"Azrael we need to have a talk after this."

-**"Only you believe so. Right now we have a last one problem. So what do you suggest?"**

-"She is to high in the air and I can't strike. I don't believe the cannons will be effective either."

-**"To long for me to warp. And I can't gateway there either. Maybe..."**

**-**"What do you have in mind?"

**-"Something. Hey old man, how much are you for revenge?"**

**-**"I shall do anything!", he exclaimed.

-**"Then this shall come in very easy."** He smirked and enchanted **Zero's Replica** with a dark and light elements.**"You have one chance old man. DON'T MISS IT**!**"**

Azrael passed that blade to Wilhelm.

-"There still is the problem on the distance. What are you going to do about it?"

-**"He said he'll do anything. So old man prepare yourself..."**, saying this Azrael grabbed Wilhelm with the great dark hand.**"AND STRIKE AT FULL POWER"**,saying this Azrael hurled Wilhelm at the whale.

-"Wahhhhh",Wilhelm screamed but readied himself. "Theresia ,this is the moment I shall pay my debt. THIS IS THE TIME I SHALL TAKE MY REVENGE**! **Wahhh."

Wilhelm roared and made contact the last whale. The sword impaled the skin of the whale who roared in agony.

The combined elements erupted from her body splitting the head from the body.

The last whale fell to the ground making a loud crash. The air from the area swept away in all directions making the flowers fly away.

Wilhelm was caught by a gateway and dropped near the group. Azrael grabbed his smoking sword.

**-"That was a nice one ,old man. I'll have to admit."**

Wilhelm got back on his feet. He was exhausted by the fight. Starring at the young man he couldn't help but chuckle.

-"Is this something normal for you?", he asked.

**-"You have no idea."**

The area suddenly froze. Azrael looked around and saw everything was impaired.

Looking around better he saw a flower on the ground. The flower launched it's vines that erupted from the ground towards him.

**-"How lame. Flare!"**

A purple fire ball engulfed the flower burning it to ashes.

Everyone was on the ground sleeping.

Looking around Azrael saw Julius being awake.

-"Azrael take a look at this."

-**"The same flower that I saw in my stasis. Can you make them recover?"**

-"Yes, I'll need some help thou."

From his hand two small balls of light erupted, a white one and a dark one.

-"In-Nes."

The two spirits swarmed around each other. Julius was trying to wake up everyone.

* * *

A white hooded figure tried to run away from the scene.

-"Damn..I failed.", she grunted.

Azrael saw the person. He started to chant out his spell.

**-"Shades, emerge from my shadow and chase the fool!"**

His shadow splitted in 12 and lunged at the runway.

Another group of cultist emerged from the ground.

**-"Weiss, Noir I think it's time to finish this."**

The books unleashed an inferno of dark spheres tearing everyone into pieces.

They tried to fight back , but no matter what they did, what they threw what magic they used, it was all bouncing on the dark wall.

* * *

Betelgeuse used his soul transfer to escape in one of his servants body.

Back in the forest where he was hiding he cursed at the sky.

-"Agh...how slothful. How insolent. Ahh ,forgive me my Witch."

He started to pluck his hair. His subordinates looked at the gestures of the madman.

Looking at his Gospel Betelgeuse tried to find if there is anymore writing about what he should do.

But nothing appeared.

* * *

Azrael unleashed more shades which dragged the cultist to their demise.

Following the mobs, he was informed by his shades where their last stand was.

He smirked at the information and started laughing.

* * *

Betelgeuse was in panic. More and more of his fingers were disappearing.

**-"Found you."**

This voice now cowered fear in them.

-**"Execution!"**

The bodies of the Cultist were now impaled by dark spears emerged from the ground.

* * *

The last finger was hiding in a cave, Betelgeuse's last stand.

-"Wah..curse you...I shall have my avenge. You shall see."

From the darkness dark entities emerged.

-"No, stay away."

All of them lunged at Betelgeuse dragging him in the ground.

* * *

Back at the town Julius managed to wake up everyone from the spell.

Wilhelm and Crusch were being healed by Felix. The soldiers were being bandaged by the healers. Julius was talking with Ricardo(the wolf-man).

-"Hey Juli, where is the lad?"

**-**"I don't know. He somehow vanished."

Azrael returned back at his normal stance. The books were still floating around him.

-"Yo, Julius! How did it go?", he asked.

-"It went well. Where have you been?"

-"I went for a walk. A very enthusiastic walk.", said Azrael smirking.

-"sigh* I see."

-"Where are the others?"

-"They are nearby."

-"Good, call them up to my house over there."

* * *

_-Inside the house-_

The group was now standing at a round table ready to discuss.

-"Azrael, I want to be the first one to ask? Just what was that?",said Crusch.

-"What was what?"

-"The whole thing!"

-"I'm not sure. To be honest that was the first time I was like this."

-"I do, however.", said Weiss.

-"A talking book!?", said everyone.

-"Book! How dare you call me as such. I'm Grimoire Weiss. You'd better show me respect!"

-"Alright, alright. Can you tell us?"

-"Of course. That must have been the awakening of his potential. I'm surprised that he controlled it like this."

-"Are you saying that it's possible to fail to do this?"

-"A small one, but nevertheless existent."

-"Ugh...just when I thought my life changed."

-"This comes to my second question. Just what are you."

-"Me...I am the Shadowlord...however I believe my origins can wait. There are other things we need to think about. Like this ambush."

-"I have to agree on this Miss Crusch",said Julius."This is far to convenient to be a coincidence."

-"There is also that flower...ugh..again."

-"Huh?"

-"Don't mind it. There must be somekind of conspiracy."

Azrael's metia started to ring.

Lifting himself from the chair he quickly answered.

-"Ymir, did something happen?"

.

.

.

**-**"WHAT?!"

* * *

_-Roswaal mansion-_

A blue haired maid was cleaning the windows. She looked really sad by what happened.

Even if this was one month ago she couldn't get over the harsh words the black warrior told her.

She held her tears back, remembering the sins she committed in the past.

-"Hey, Rem! Are you ok?", another woman called.

She was a tall lady with long blonde hair and green eyes.

-"Yes Frederika-sama. Rem is alright.",she lied holding back her tears.

-"Rem ,I know you are lying. Please tell me what happened?"

-"Nothing happened,nothing happ..ened"

-"Rem it's alright if you want to take this off. I shall listen."

** *bang***

Before she say a worda loud bang was heard at the entrance. Rushing down the stairs the ladies saw it.

They saw an enraged Azrael holding Ram by her hood. Near him there was Julius the imperial knight.

**-"Where is he? Where is Roswaal?"**, he angrily demanded

* * *

**List of the new abilities:**

**Flare-creates a purple fire ball(basically a more powerful Goa)**

**Mist-covers a large area in a dense puple mist.**

**Fog of Erasure-like the White Whale Azrael can create a fog that can erase someones existence**

**Augmented Abilities:**

**Dark Hands-6 hands(or a great one)-24**

**Affinity towards fire unlocked.**

**Shades acquired:over 40**

**Weiss status-awaken**

**Noir status-awaken**

* * *

**Post Scriptum of Betelgeuse's fate**

_Betelgeuse found himself in a dark realm. The only thing he could see was the red glimpses above his head. Looking up he saw a red sky._

_-"Do you enjoy the view? Because this shall be the last thing you see."_

_Looking forward Betelgeuse saw a moving statue._

_-"What, what what, what?"_

_-"Now let us begin **the greatest of feasts**!"_

_Betelgeuse was surrounded by stone babies that started to eat his body._

_-"Wahhghhg!"_

_**-"Fear not the Watcher,draw not the Watchers,speak not the Watchers!",** the figure started chanting over, and over and over again._


	13. Chapter 12-Roswaal

**Chapter 12**

**Roswaal**

* * *

**-"I'll ask ONE more time. WHERE? IS? HE?"**

-"W-what are you talking about?", asked the blonde maid. Looking back at Rem she saw the hint of anger in her at the sight of her sister

Gathering her focus Rem summoned her morning star and attacked Azrael.

-"HOW DARE YOU? How dare you harm my sister!?",yelled Rem.

Seeing the morning star Azrael dodged to the right and caught the chain. Rem tried to get it back,but his grip was too strong.

-"Al huma!"

Rem casted an icicle towards him, but vanished at the contact with the dark wall.

-"Ul huma!"

An icy red projectile was quickly going towards him. This time Julius interfered and destroyed it.

-"I'll demand you to stop right now!",said Julius.

-"WHY SHOULD I? HE HARMED NEE-SAMA!"

-"This lady has been found guilty of assassination attempt towards a royal candidate.",said Julius in a calm demeanor.

Deactivating the **Aspect of the Shadowlord **,Azrael continued.

-"She is also suspected for plotting with the Witch Cult. And Roswaal is suspected for kidnapping Emilia. Now then. How do YOU plead?", asked Azrael crossing his arms walking towards them.

The ladies listened in disbelief at what they were hearing. They never believed that their master would do such a thing.

-"L-lies. Roswaal-sama would never do such a thing.",said Rem.

-"Oh, really. To be honest he capable of something far worse. But that revelation can wait.",said Azrael nonchalantly.

-"What are you talking about Azrael?",asked Julius confused by that declaration.

-"I'll tell you latter. Now I suggest you two come peacefully at interrogation. Or not, makes it more fun for me."

-"What do you want?!",said the blonde maid coming forwards to face Azrael.

-"I'll ask this one more time. Where is Roswaal?"

-"Roswaal-sama said he was going to do some negotiations with some nobles. We don't know where he is?"

-"You are new here? Haven't seen you before."

-"No. I worked here before. I'm Frederika Baumann.",said the fanged main demihuman.

-"Makes sense, I suppose. Now then ,are you going to come with us on your own, or by force?", said Azrael pointing his blade at them.

* * *

Emilia woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was a wooden cottage like the ones she stood before Azrael build the town.

'What is this place?', she wondered.'Where am I?'

She got up from the bed and tried to walk out the door.

As soon as she put her hand on the handle electricity sparked making small burns on her hand.

-"Ouch!",she yelled pulling her hand."What is this?"

She felt a glimpse of fear rising in her.

-"Oh I know, I'll just call Puck."

She tried to call in her spirit, but it appears he didn't answer.'Eh?'

She tried again ,but he didn't come.

-"What's happening?"

Emilia was starting to panic. Unable to call Puck, doesn't know where she is and Azrael is also missing.

For her 14-year old brain this wasn't going to be easy to comprehend.

'Azrael, please come quick.'. She hasn't figured out how much he meant to her. How much he meant for giving her a chance.

The door finally opened. In it's frame a jester was standing. It's was no one else then Roswaal.

-"My~~yy I see you are al~right Miss Emilia."

-"What do you want Roswaal?", said Emilia making a few steps backwards.

-"The~re is nothiiing to worry about Miss Emilia. I caa~an assure you.", said Roswaal in his facade.

-"Then tell me, where are we?"

-"My~yy , I see you made quite a chaange in your attitude since you left. Seems like the boy made quite an influence for you."

-"Let this aside. Answer me ,please!"

-"Thii~ss is just a place Miss Emilia. Remember how I helped loo~ooong ago. Wee~ell, now I need you to pay me the favor for my hospitality."

-"What do you want more exactly?"

-"Wee~eelll..."

* * *

Frederika was standing to talk with Julius and Azrael. Meanwhile Rem was trying to heal her sister.

'Nee-sama. What happened?', she wondered. Having finished her healing Ram started to open her eyes.

Feeling a little dizzy she was was trying to figure out where she was.

-"Nee-sama!".

-"Ugh,R-rem where am I?"

-"You are back home nee-sama. I'm so glad."

-"W-what happened?"

-"Well..."

-"I'll tell you what happened. You failed.",said Azrael walking towards her.

-"YOU..."

-"Of course it's me. Who else can I be?"

-"Al fula!", chanted Ram unleashing a powerful wind wave.

-"How lame.",said Azrael blocking the spell with the dark wall.

-"Grr..how...how dare you!Al Fula! Al fula!", chanted Ram over and over , anger boiling in her.

Azrael stood there, looking at the aggressor.

Ram's mana depleted soon with her useless atempts of killing Azrael..

Walking towards her she pushed her lightly making her fall on her butt.

-"You done? Or do you want more pain?", he said creating two dark hands.

-"Stop this! Please!",pleaded the blue maid.

-"Easy to say. Hard to do. Now that you are awake ,I'll have to put some questions. Where is that bastard."

-"How dare you call Roswaal-sama such a thing. You filth. After all you have done!"

-"Ohh, acting mighty again are you? Maybe I should just look you up in a dungeon as it should be done. Or maybe I can find some noble in Kararagi. Or Gusteko. Guess that works as well."

-"sigh* That not a way to treat a lady Azrael.", said Julius hearing his warnings.

-"What lady Julius? I see one there near you but not here near me. This here is a ho.."

***slap***

**-**"Don't call nee-sama that ,you bastard."

-"Ouch...that...hurt.",said Azrael caressing his cheek.

-"You kinda deserve it ,thou.",said Julius chuckling.

-"Whatever. So should we take them to the station for interrogation?"

-"That would be the case."

-"You heard ladies...and Ram."

All the ladies starred dagger at him.

* * *

Emilia was walking through the Sanctuary. Looking around she saw plenty of demihumans living around. However she did not feel at home. Everyone was looking at her with fear. Many parents were telling their children to come back and not go close to her. She felt lonely again.

Looking at the scene a young boy with green eyes and blonde hair, having a star shaped scar on his forehead grunted at this.

-"Grr. Wha's tha't bastard thinkin' bringing that devil here."

* * *

On the way home Crusch was thinking about the battle they faced. She kept thinking about the power that Azrael possessed. She now had to figure out a plan on how to keep him at bay and get rid of him in case he became a threat.

Resuming to the travel she was snapped back to reality by a rushing knight.

-"Crusch-sama! Enemy attack incoming."

-"W-what? Don't stop. Trample them with the carriage if it's necessary.",ordered Crusch.

One of the individuals was standing straight in the center of the road not moving in the slightest.

He looked like a young man in his twenties wearing a white costume. He had white hair and golden eyes. Waving his hand, a powerful blast went by and destroyed the carriage. Crusch fell on the ground and tumbled on the grass.

-"Ah really! I haven't done anything and yet someone tried to kill me? Really,that isn't what people should be doing, right? "

Glancing at Crusch he managed to recognize here.

-"Ah, I see. You are on of the candidates who wish to bear the crown of the country. You became quite the topic of conversation. Even I, someone so out of touch with the world can tell the burden that comes with it."

Crusch released her hundred man strike, but the attacker was unharmed...not even a scratch or glimpse of dirt on his clothes.

-"You know attacking someone out of blue,...where are your manners?"

He now showed a tone of displeasure, accompanied with a glimpse of hatred.

-"I was talking wasn't I? And then you interrupted me. Don't you think is wrong, that you are being impolite? To break my right to speak. Isn't this a standard? Shouldn't you be listening?"

The other figure appeared beside the first. He was a dirty short boy with brown hair and green eyes.

-"Ahh,we eat and eat and eat and is never enough. It's because of that we keep living. Eating ,chewing,biting ripping crunching ,munching,sucking. And GLUTONOUS DRINKING!"

Crusch looked around to see the bodies of the knights on the ground.

-"Enough of your talk! Who are you!?",

-"Ah, my bad we still haven't introduced ourselves. I'm the Sin Archbishop of Greed, Regulos Corneas.",said the white haired guy.

-"Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Ley Batenkaitos."

Hearing the names Crusch knew this was the end.

* * *

Azrael was searching through the mansion for tips where Roswaal could be. He made a gateway for Julius, in front of the knight's station and he went there with the maids. Standing in the mansion he

was looking through Roswaal's documents ,but he found nothing. Looking around more he found some papers with the land he controlled.'Damn ,this clown has a lot of land.'

Abandoning the search he threw one of the books in a shelf. The sound the impact made was a bit hollow.'Oh? What's this?'

Forcing the shelf out of it's place he found a secret passage behind.

-"Bingo!"

Walking forward he could only see a dark hallway covered on cobblestone. The thing is the further he went the colder it was. Until he couldn't bare anymore.

-"I sssweear , I'mmm goonnnnna cccccoommme backkkk", said Azrael with a trembling voice.

Looking around in the mansion he opened every door to find nothing. But in the end he found somethin interesting. The library.

-"So you finally came back ,I suppose."

-"You are making this sound so bad."

-"For a noble being such as myself is a big displessure to have a roach as yourself here , I suppose."

-"Ahh ,the same sassy little girl. Never gets old.. I suppose."

-"Are you trying to annoy me more, I suppose?"

-"What? No,no,no...pf..yeah...I suppose."

-"Knock it off , I suppose."

-"Alright , alright ,kiddo. Don't start to throw a tantrum for nothing. So...tell me...why are you here?"

-"The library is Betty's place, I suppose. I am contracted to protect it, I suppose."

-"Oh... a pact to bind you to a place... aren't you bored, standing here, doing nothing but look in that book. Seriously now I pretty sure you had that book since I came here. And still looking at it?"

-"Hmph."

-"Just what is it about anyway?",asked Azrael.

Going near her, he stared at the book to find nothing. All the pages were empty.

-"Really? There absolutely nothing you staring at blank pages for all this time? Why don't you go outside to look at how the grass grows, if you want to do something boring?"

-"I said KNOCK IT OFF,I suppose!",yelled Beatrice blasting him off.

Azrael was pushed into a bookshelf knocking it over.

-"Ouch...I'm still curious...and not done yet?"

-"Are you some sort of masochistic pervert, I suppose?"

-"Me,nooo. Decadus was."

-"You have some really stupid friends I suppose."

-"Oh?...I guess you are right. We were all crazy in a way or the other."

-"What do you want, I suppose."

-"I just want to ask this. Where is Roswaal?"

-"I don't know, I suppose. I'm not interested in anything he does,I suppose."

-"Such a strange way to lie. But I guess you do know what he plans, do you? Or what he has done?",said Azrael coming face to face with Beatrice looking down on her.

-"What are you even talking about, I suppose?"

-"Don't try to act. It doesn't work on me...and not on them."

-"What do you mean, I suppose?"

-"You know...about them. Do you?"

-"... I do , I suppose."

-"See? You see? What was so hard to admit?"

-"I had enough of you ,I suppose. Just leave already!"

-"Hmmm...I think I'll stay a little longer."

Beatrice got up and put a hand on his stomach in an attempt to teach him a lesson.

-"Any last words, I suppose?"

-"That's a bad idea. Don't blame me for what will follow."

-"Hmpf.",scoffed Beatrice.

Beatrice absorbed a part of Azrael's power, but it backfired and made her hand burn. Some strange dark symbols started appearing on her skin.

She backed off from him and looked at her hand and the symbols. She was startled by what happened.

-"What have you done, I suppose?"

-"Didn't do anything. You did."

-"What's this , I suppose?"

-"I don't know. Hey Weiss , Noir do you know anything?"

The tomes floated in the air stared at the scene.

-"My goodness.", said Weiss flabbergasted.

-"So it is true.", said Noir.

-"What are those things? I've never seen talking books before,I suppose.",said Beatrice in awe at the flying tomes.

-"You may want to refrain from calling them books. Also Noir, what do you mean by that?"

-"Kukuku, don't worry this is nothing more than a magic disease. And you may want do have this talk in private. Weiss would you take care of this?"

-"Whatever."

* * *

-"Speak up, Noir! We don't have time."

-"Alright I'll start..."

Noir explained to Azrael that what he saw was a fragment of the dark power inside him. He also explained that the symbols were in another language that were the basics of magic. But what caught his attention is that the symbols repeated themselves and looked like some similar letters back home.

But what caused such a thing? What made Beatrice react in such a way to that?

-"Tell me, Noir. What is that also in what your powers consist?"

-"Yes, that may be the case."

-"And yet I don't seem to be affected by it?Why is that? Are humans immune to it?"

-"That is yet to be found."

-"Sigh* Guess I need to do some experiments."

* * *

Weiss finished removing the disease on Beatrice and rebound with the group.

Outside of the mansion Azrael received a call from Ymir come back in the capital. Something urgent happened.

Reaching at the knight station with the Gateway , he was welcomed by Captain Marcos.

-"Azrael, we need to talk to you?"

-"About what?"

-"It's about the candidates?"

-"This seems , bad."

They went in a private room away from anyone. After an interrogation they found managed to make Ram spit his location. But another problem occurred. Crusch Karsten was missing and the journey towards the capital wasn't that long from his town.

After they sent out a group of knights they managed to find the caravan. Half of the people were killed and the other unconscious. Looking around corpses from members of the Witch Cult were seen.

-"Damn ,they had a rough one.",commented Azrael.

-"It's not time for jokes."

-"There is always time for a joke. C'mon let's gather everyone."

* * *

Everyone was sent to the capital to be treated ,while Azrael went back in town to prepare.

Looking at the ruined buildings he could only feel a glimpse of sadness at how things turned out.

But now this didn't matter. He had to find Roswaal. And so he was heading towards the place he was told to **The Sanctuary.**

-"Just wait, Roswaal, now you are gonna get it."

* * *

At the Sanctuary Roswaal was humming a happy tone. All things turned out as they were meant. Just like the writings told him to.

-"Al things shall turn out good. Teacher... you are gonna come back."

Emilia sat in front of the Tomb. She had to enter to complete the trials in order to regain her freedom.

-"I can do this. I'm sure, I .", she said to herself, trying to calm down.

Going inside the Tomb the candles outside wavered. The Trials began.

* * *

In an open green field surrounded by hills, a woman with white hair yellow eyes, wearing a black robe was enjoying a cup of tea.

-"Oh this might be interesting."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I'm currently working at a new story for Nier so I might need more time.**

**Also some work at home and the others. See you at Nier Section with a new story named PROJECT EXODUS.**


	14. Chapter 13-The Sanctuary

**Chapter 13**

**The Sanctuary**

Azrael was preparing to for his journey towards the Sanctuary, where Roswaal was hiding.

He was expecting that the clown had many friends and prepared for something ,in case he was about to come. So he had to act smart to surpass him. Sending his hidden shades towards the Sanctuary, Azrael continued with the return of the villagers back in his town. Ymir was still recovering and Otto was making some trades with the merchants in order to obtain the materials.

Azrael was now standing in his chair thinking about the next move. Crusch was hurt , Wilhelm and Felix seemed to be missing. 'They were probably alarmed about the condition of their master'. What worried him now was the secret of the Shadowlord. To be more specific what damage can it cause.

Another one was Roswaal's fate. If he kills him, everyone will suspect him. And the proof that 'someone dead told me to do it' , wasn't a valid excuse. Who will believe him, anyway? However he still needed whatever Roswaal had. Depending on how things will turn out it will be a great way to gain more land and power.

-"Hey, Azrael-san. Can I have a moment?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the source of the voice. Otto was standing there with a couple of papers.

-"What is it Otto? Are you finished with the negotiations."

-"Yes, also you received an invitation."

Azrael sweatdropped.' I'm done for if it's from the council'.

-"You were requested to go to Karsten Mansion, that's all the old butler told me?"

'The old man? Heh, better be careful.'

-"Alright then! I'll go tomorrow. Hey Otto, mind if I ask you something?"

-"What is it?"

-"Are you good at fighting?Or at least at some magic?"

-"I'm have some earth magic tricks, but it's not really much."

-"Riiiight. Judging by how you were connected to that dragon , you must have a special connection right?"

-"Verhoe, is the only one I could call a friend to be honest.",said Otto looking down."I can talk with all sort of living,but to the people this seems..."

-"Creepy? Strange? They think you are not sane?"

-"...yeah."

Walking towards Otto, he put his right arm around his back, guiding him to make a few steps with him.

-"Well ,don't worry about that Otto. I won't consider you creep."

-"Azrael-san..."

-"I'll consider you a money grubber virgin.", said Azrael smirking."And this comes from a psychopath and mass murdered."

**-"sigh*** Azrael-san... you are being mean again.**"**

**-**"Don't worry. There are more things to follow. Now then hand me the papers and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

-"Heh, what are saying?"

-"You will see. Goodnight Otto."

* * *

The day after Azrael went at the Crusch mansion to see what was going had the pleasure the be invited by a maid ,that led him to Wilhelm.

Leaving them ,the guys went forward to Crusch's room.

-"So how is she feeling, old man?"

-"Crusch-sama woke up and was healed. We thought she was alright but...it's better to see yourself."

-"?"

Looking inside he saw Crusch standing on her bed. She looked back and started pointing at him asking.

-"Who is this?"

-"Heh?!"

Felix was beside her weeping. Seeing Azrael ,the cat boy lunged at him trying to knock him. Azrael stood the ground because compared to Felix,he was mountain. Felix was promptly stopped,and seeing that there is no chance for him to knock him over. He simply started hitting him with weak punches like a little kid.

-"Wahaa it's nya~or fault. It's nya~or fault that Crusch-sama is like this.",said Felix crying.

'How am I at fault for this? If I was the one who attacked ,then he would have had a point but..'

-"Ok, so what happened?",asked Azrael.

-"Well as you can tell..."

-"Wahhaa, bring back nya Crusch-sama",interupted Felix.

Azrael was considering his antics quite stupid and made two dark hands to push him away and hold his mouth. Now Felix was lifted in the air,hold into a corner and muffled.

-"Ok, old man, so tell me, what happened?"

-"Alright then..."

Wilhelm told Azrael that after they found the caravan, they found Crusch unconscious. When she woke up she had no memories of who she was or who they were. And this made a big complication about the alliance.

Azrael looked at Crusch and could detect a very powerful curse on her. Something like this was quite hard to dispell.

-"And why are you telling me?"

-"To see if you can return her."

-"Sorry, but I ain't master in this kind of things. Does anyone of the survivors remember anything?"

-"We tried to check on this, but apparently nobody remembers."

-"How is it possible for nobody to remember?"

-"We still don't know."

-"I see. Sorry that I can't do anything."

-"I understand. But we'd like you to keep this secret."

-"If you keep secret about my identity as you know what. Then we have a deal."

Azrael made the pacts with the group in order to keep the secret, while also managing to keep the alliance together between them.

With that out of the way he was now the preparations for the next objective,** The Sanctuary.**

* * *

Returning to his town he was looking on how the people started to rebuild. Otto was trying to do some manual labor with a hammer but hit his fingers in the process, making a couple of the men to laugh.

He also enjoyed the scene.

Going back to his home ,he was now receiving some details about the Sanctuary from his shades.

Hearing what it was ,Azrael could only grunt.

And what made him question further the existence of the Sanctuary was what was behind it.

If the people could leave, why didn't they do it. What was keeping them in.

He dispatched the shades once more to keep an eye on the citizens and especially Roswaal and Emilia.

Now it was time to gather up and make plans for what was going to happen.

-"Otto, prepare yourself!",ordered Azrael.

-"Huh, what for?"

-"We are going to the Sanctuary. Better pack up, we have a day to reach."

-"What do you mean?"

-"I mean prepare your carriage and dragon."

-"Got that Azrael-san."

* * *

_-At the Sanctuary-_

Emilia failed to take the first Trial and was now back in her back waiting for the dusk to arrive.

She was sad about her failure ,but decided that this time will be different. She tried again to contact Puck ,but he wouldn't answer. She was alone again.

Roswaal was back in his cabin having a rotten smirk plastered on his face. The Gospel predicted her failure. Now the only thing he had to do was to wait for his arrival. With this his victory will be complete and all his acts will come to fruition.

-"Just wait teacher... just a bit longer."

* * *

By the dusk Azrael and Otto arrived at the Sanctuary. Feeling the strong barrier around it he wondered what was for. To keep something in or out?

Before he could do anything the carriage was stopped by something...or someone.

Looking forward Azrael saw a blonde boy with green eyes and a scar on his forehead.

Azrael wasn't in the mood. Getting out of the carriage he went towards the boy. The boy had a sour look on his face looking at the newcomer.

-"So, why did you stop us?"

-"Don't preten' th't yo'don't know. Why are yo' in my home?",said the boy with spite.

-"I'm here to check on a friend. I believe you know her. I'm I right?"

-"Th'. Talkin' bout the half devil?"

-"Half devil? Despite the fact that you are pretty much in the same position?"

The boy was annoyed by Azrael's words and grabbed him by the collar.

-"Yo' better listen 'ere punk. I'm not gonn' stand idle. If I catch you wit' anythin' , you're dead. Got' that?"

Azrael pushed the boy back with quite a lot of force, making him fall on his butt.

-"Quite the sharp tongue ,aren't you boy? What's your name?"

-"Tha' names Garfield punk."

-"I'm impressed that you actually answered me. Guess I have to answer back. I'm Azrael and the one behind is Otto. Now mind if you lead us to my friend?"

-"Tsk, better not pull any'thing got it?"

-"As long as you don't try anything I won't do anything."

Garfield led the boys towards a small town. Looking around Azrael saw that many of the demihumans were looking at them with spiteful looks. The looks of hate.

-"Are all the people like this? So unwelcoming?"

-"Th' smel' on you is th' reason for this."

-"Hey. I killed the White Whale. You expect me to smell like flowers after bathing in blood?"

-"Yea'. Don't joke aroun' punk."

-"Hmpf. Whatever you say? Is that the place?"

-"Yea'. Now pis' off to your frien'."

* * *

Azrael went forward while Otto was leading his dragon in a stable. When he opened to door he found Emilia ready to get out.

-"Azrael!", said Emilia jumping in his arms

-"Wow? What's with this enthusiasm?", said Azrael catching her.

-"I'm just glad you came. For the past day I was... alone."

-"Oh... alright. But what about Puck?"

-"He... he doesn't answer."

-"Wut? Why?"

-"I don't know. He just won't come."

-"Okay... so where are you heading?"

-"I'm heading to the Tomb. I have a debt to pay and I must do it."

-"Why thou' anyway? Can't you just leave?"

-"I'm afraid that's impossible."

-"What do you mean?"

-"I... just can't. I have a debt to pay to Roswaal. Right now I have to go and try again."

He grunted at this.

-"I'll go and have a talk with Roswaal. Right now!"

-"Don't do anything rash ok? Just promise me this time."

-"Sorry, but I don't make promises I know I won't keep."

-"..."

* * *

Azrael went straight to Roswaal's cabin and kicked the door open. Roswaal was standing there beong hovered in bandages. Azrael saw thought this masquarade but decided not to talk about it. He needed answers.

-"So...we meet again Roswaal."

-"Indee~eed we do. I heard quite a lot about you in the meeeean~while to be honest. To believe that such a young man could accomplish such feats. You doo~oo amaze me."

-"Aham. And now what? If I ask, what exactly are you doing here, will you answer? Or do I have to make you spit the information out?"

-"Myy~yyy, I kinda like this face of yours. It reminds me somehow by me."

-"Answer!"

-"Oh, if you insist in this. I'm just staying this right now."

-"Hiding from the law aren't you?"

-"Whaa~at do you mean? I don't remember doing anyyy~thing that could make me a criminal."

Roswaal was smirking the entire time. Meanwhile Azrael was gritting his teeth harder and harder every time the clown was opening his mouth. He was barely holding himself to not just kill him in an instant.

-"What's this depressive place anyway? And why can't Emilia leave anyway?"

-"Weeeell you say this place is actually a Tomb."

-"A town near a Tomb? For real?"

-"Of course. As for why Miss Emilia can't leave, is because there is a barrier around that prevents half demihumans to leave."

'So is to keep them in. Smart move Roswaal. Smart move. But too dumb to see my plan.'

-"Is there any way to destroy it. I kinda need her for the Selection , if you don't mind."

-"Wee~ell sure enough I don't mind. In order to destroy the barrier , the Trials must be taken."

-"I suppose this is at the Tomb, right?"

-"You really are quite perceptive, aren't you?"

-"And you seem to be quite a clown, don't you?",said Azrael leaving.

-"To belie~eeve he will come all the way here. He sure is an interesting child"

-"To believe he can be such a blind fool. Many years he lived. But never managed to actually do anything."

Both of the man spoke about the other now that they were far from each.

Right now Azrael stepped ahead by making Roswaal reveal a couple of things about the place.

The rest could be taken care of by the Stealth Shades.

Azrael went towards the tomb were Garfield was waiting. The young boy was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He was impatient about the waiting.

Glancing over he saw that Azrael was coming his way, which made him walk in his way.

The two guys kept starring at each other for a solid minute until Azrael decided to break the silence.

-"Is that the Tomb?"

-"Yea' .Wh't of it?"

-"Can I enter?"

-"No chance in hel' prick. You don' wanna kno' what happen' to humans, if they enter."

-"The same thing that happened with Roswaal?"

-"Tsk, really anoy'ing, ain't you punk?"

-"We will see about this, prick."

-"Tsk, don't make me be'at yo' ass."

-"Quiet already. What's even this Trial about anyway?"

-"Somethin' 'bout facin' the past, and all of crazy stuff."

-"You tried?"

-"Don' ask 'bout it."

-"If it is about the past then that's what I want. Move out."

-"Don't say' I didn' warn ya."

Garfield let Azrael enter the tomb, believing that he will fail and be hurt badly. The blond man had no idea what was waiting in reality.

* * *

Azrael found himself in open plains with green grass. Looking in the distance he saw a woman with white hair and a black dress standing. On a chair at a table.

Going there he was welcomed by this woman. She had yellow eyes and a pretty face.

-"My, my what an interesting individual are you. Such powerful magic withing you. Ah, my head is spinning at this meeting."

Azrael was looking at this strange woman. She was twirling around him and looked at him from all possible corners. 'What a creep', he thought.'Just like Three.'

-"My, but where are my manners. Please let me introduce myself. I'm Ekidna, the Witch of Greed."

This sparked up some interest in Azrael.

-"The one that was killed by the Witch of Envy. If you are dead, why are you here anyway?"

She puffed her cheeks at this questions. But nevertheless didn't let herself to be bothered by it.

Not totally.

-"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking anything?"

-"I guess you are right. I'm Azrael.",he said gesturing for a handshake.

The witch answered by shaking his hand.

-"Now back on track, what is this place more exactly. It kinda feels like a dream."

-"Not far from being wrong, but not close to be right either. This is my Tomb, my place."

-"Kinda empty don't you think? If I would make a thing like this I would make it more close to a home or something."

-"It ain't really polite to discuss ones tastes."

-"I'm not really polite you know. I wasn't raised by some parents after all."

-"Oh my, I guess you have a point then. Now then... why don't you sit and have some tea with me?"

-"If you ask me like this, I guess I have a couple of minutes."

-"So what brings you to visit me?"

-"To visit you? I just want to see the Trials and be done here."

-"The Trials, huh? What does make you want to take them."

-"That's a personal matter. Why do you even ask?And what the hell is this tea even made off."

When he tasted the tea, he felt something familiar, but not quite sure what it was made of. And he decided he didn't want to make assumption.

-"Answering to the latter one. The tea is made out of my body fluids."

When he heard this he almost choked.

-"No wonder, it tasted familiar."

-"Ohh, I wonder what do you mean."

-"Ignore that."

-"As for the first. The Trials shall commence right...now."

* * *

The world blurred and turned dark for Azrael. Looking around he could only see darkness arpund his body. He couldn't feel anything else.

And once again the world turned around again, He found himself once again in the Cathedral City.

One more bound with Zero. And this time Michael was with them.

-"What the hell?!", said Azrael.

-"What are you waiting you dumbass. We need to hurry and kill my sisters. Now move up."

-"Huh, alright Zero. Let's GO!"

And so the first Trial began.

* * *

**Author here:**

**See you next chapter TRIAL OF A WITCH**

**Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 14-First Trial:Zero's Wrath

**Chapter 14**

**Trials of a Witch:**

**First trial-Zero's Wrath**

* * *

Zero and Azrael were cutting down the soldiers in the Cathedral City. Michael was burning down every cannon on his sight and was turning into cinders the knights on the walls.

A group of knights were heading towards Zero ready to cut her down. She dashed in them and spun around cutting them down.

Azrael saw some mounted knights running towards her. He created some dark lances that impaled them

Heading deeper into the city the found themselves surrounded by a group of monsters.

Standing back to back they readied themselves for what was going to come.

-"Like in the good old times Zero?", said Azrael smirking.

-"Yep, just like then.",replied Zero.

-"We got them. Now it's time to kill the betrayer.",yelled one of the knights.

-""Not even in your dreams!""

Zero lunged forward and cut trough some knights with her blade. Azrael created lances to impale them.

5 minutes later the area was clear and the couple was ready to move on.

-"Zero, can you keep going?"

-"Me? I should be the one asking."

-"What you think I can't keep up with you?"

-"It's not like I don't believe it. And since when did you use magic? I thought you couldn't do it."

-"It's more of a recent development."

-"That sure it's convenient. Now if you don't mind we still have some sisters to kill."

As they were making their way towards the other Intoners, Zero and Azrael found themselves against something they haven't seen before. Two Titanic Knights stood before them blocking their way.

-"Zero, watch out.",interfered Michael blocking the blade of the Titan.

-"What the hell are those?",asked Zero.

-"These don't seem human. But they are not beasts either. Maybe some sort of artificial constructs."

-"Crafty little bastards."

-"Zero!Azrael! Go you must defeat the sisters."

-"You can't win alone. You are not strong enough.",yelled Zero.

-"Haha! These puppets are no match for a dragon."

-"...fine just don't die on us.",said Azrael.

The couple went ahead towards the others Intoners while Michael was fighting the titans. He muttered something after they left.

-"Farewell...fools."

* * *

-"All of you, women ,children, elders,it doesn't matter, if you stay in my way you are dead."

-"That's what I love about you Zero. No mercy for anyone."

-"That's a part of my charm. Hold on my beloved sisters. I'm coming to kill you all."

They manged to reach in main garden. In front of them the five sisters were standing on a podium looking down on them. Zero and Azrael were walking slowly towards the Intoners, preparing themselves. This was the day the Intoners will die.

-"It's been a while, Zero.",replied One.

-"Has it? I didn't notice."

-"You haven't changed a bit. You are still insane."

-"Oh stop it. You are embarrassing me.",joked Zero.

-"That wasn't a compliment.",replied One.

-"Hey it's Zero. Zerooo!",cheered Two.

-"Hehehahahha.",Three started laughing for no reason.

-"Zero, this fighting it's pointless! You have to stop. We are sisters!",tried Four to calm Zero.

-"Oh don't be such a prude Four. A good cat-fight really gets my juices flowing."

-"Eh, hearing you Five really gets my nerves going.",replied Azrael.

-"Don't be like this Azrael. Maybe after we are done we could spend some quality time together."

-"Well, if you put it that way...Ouch.",said Azrael being punched by Zero.

-"Enough talk. This is the end."

Except for One the other Intoners come on the ground preparing their weapons. Azrael and Zero responded drawing theirs.

-"Oh ,it's the end alright."

_Zero and Azrael_

_vs_

_Five,Four,Three and Two_

-"Zero you take Two and Four. I go for the others."

-"Let's do this already."

Zero engaged on Two trying to kill her as fast as possible in order kill her as fast as possible.

Meanwhile Azrael was holding off Five and Three, holding them back.

-"Hey Zero, guess what. Next month I'm going on a trip. So actually I don't really have time for this right now.", beamed Two with excitement.

-"I wouldn't bother to pack up."

-"Why not? Are you going to pack up for me?"

-"No. Because I'm going to kill you."

-"A caged bird cannot be free even if it leaves the cage. A bird without freedom has no place in the sky.",said Three.

-"You never made any damn sense Three.",said Zero annoyed by her words.

-"Perhaps restraint is a source of happiness unto itself. "

-"Azrael can you kill her already? She gives me a headache already."

-"Trying to do that!"

-"Please sister reconsider your action,we are a family. Whatever it is I'm sure I can help!",tried Four again to make Zero stop.

-"You will help, huh? Well I guess there is ONE thing you can do. You can curl up and die!"

-"Are you really going to be ravaged by your own sisters, Zero? If that happens can I keep Azrael. I really love a strong man. I'm sure we will have a lot of fun.", said Five.

-"Will you just shut up already? And stop leering at me."

-"You poor thing. I'd love for you to rest your head on my magnificent bosom. But I guess we are destined to fight instead. Fate can be such a cruel mistress."

-"Fate was never a mistress. It was always a slut.",said Azrael.

-"What do you want from us, Zero?",asked One.

-"What do you think? There is only enough room for one Intoner."

-"And you kill your own sisters for that right?"

-"That's kind of what I'm doing,yeah."

-"...Traitor.",muttered One.

The sisters retreated back near One. During the fight One channeled her power to call her pact partener.

-"Gabriel,come to me."

In front of the couple the demon dragon Gabriel appeared.

-"Huh, look who decided to summon a demon."

-"And I though it couldn't get worse."

-"That's no longer a dragon One. It's just a monster."

-"SHUT UP! I'm not subject to your judgment ,Sister! We Intoners swore to keep the world in balance. And you want all our powers for yourself? It's shameful."

-"Yap, yap yap. Shut up and die already."

-"Whatever let's get this thing over with Zero. Dark lance!", casted Azrael.

5 lances appeared to impale Gabriel. But it's skin was really though.

-"Damn this thing is really hard to beat."

-"We barely started. So stop complaining."

They tried to attack Gabriel with their blades but to no avail.

Zero finally had enough and activated her Intoner ability scratching Gabriel with her powers.

The demon dragon roared in pain and used it's tail to push Zero away. The attack landed and Zero was pushed into a column breaking it. Gabriel was now preparing a powerful attack to kill Zero. A powerful ray of light was gathering in it's mouth

Azrael say this and got in front of Zero to defend her.

-"No you want. Dark Wall!"

The barrier surrounded them protecting them from the attack,but locked them both in a thug of war of who will last longer.

Gabriel lost the momentum and ceased it's attack to prepare another one. Azrael dropped on his knees being exhausted by the mana he had to put in.

-"Finish them!",ordered One.

-"Don't think we lost!

-"Zero!",said Michel appearing from behind

-"FIREE!"

Michel unleashed a ray similar to Gabriel towards the sisters.

-"One!"

The sisters gathered in front of One and used their song to create a shield in order to protect her.

The barrier was put under high pressure.

-"How can he still have so much strength..."

Gabriel unleashed his second attack. Michel cam in to protect them both from the demon.

The beam was powerful and it pushed them all in a rift creating dust clouds on the ground.

After the dust fell down the sisters saw that they were gone.

-"She fled... You really though you could kill the Intoners...Silly girl...hehehe...hahahhaaa."

.

.

.

-"Now let us sing the end of the World..."

* * *

-"Michel, please wake up. Don't die on me!"

-"...**cough...cough**..Ze..ro..you must...leave."

-"No we can't do that. We can't leave without you."

-"Silly...girl.. You must find my re...incar..nation... He will...not be as powe...rful as me..but...you must do it.."

-"You better reincarnate Michel...",said Azrael huffing.

-"I'..will... will.",said Michel in his dying breath

-"NOOOO.",said Zero starting to sob.

-"Let's go Zero. There is nothing we can do right now. Only to respect his final wish."

Zero didn't listen to him. And she slapped him really hard, with enough power to move him for a couple of inches.

-"I..see...Take your time.."

After 5 minutes Zero finally stopped and walked where Azrael was standing.

Azrael was preparing a boat in order to escape by the sea near shores.

-"Finally stopped?"

-"Yeah...let's go..."

* * *

One week has passed and the couple was near The Land of Sea. After departing in The Land of Sands they decided that it was the best way to search on the land. Also they needed to grab food.

While they were standing near campfire waiting for the meal to cook, Zero came closer to Azrael.

Azrael already knew what it was so he tried to do as best as he could.

Zero came face to face with Azrael and grabbed his clothes.

Azrael responded by placing his hands on her back and pull her clothes off.

Leaning his mouth next to her neck he bit it gently making her moan.

-"Are you better now ,Zero?"

-"...to be honest..I'm not."

-"Same... tommorow we'd better be off looking for his reincarnation."

-"Yeah, but at least let's enjoy the night..."

After 5 hours of action they both fell asleep near the campfire.

Azrael was holding Zero close to him, embracing her. She was holding her hand on his bare chest contemplating about the future.

'It's gonna be alright...I promise you...Michael.'

They fell asleep waiting for the early morning.

* * *

Azrael woke up back in the green field where he met Echidna. She was standing in her chair sipping from her tea. Looking around she saw Azrael starring at the ground, trying to suppress a blood tear coming from his right eye.

-"Back so soon?"

Azrael didn't answer. He was still standing there, not moving at all.

-"Hello! I'm trying to have a conversation."

After a minute Azrael finally turned his head to face Echidna. She was standing next to him looking at him with curiosity.

-"So how was it?"

-"It was...beautiful..."

-"I'm glad to hear that. Now tell me. I'm curious about what did you see."

-"You are talking like you haven't been watching the whole ordeal."

-"Ehehe, so you saw that."

-"I developed a natural feeling whenever someone is stalking me. I was imprisoned after all. Every night everyone was looking at me."

-"Imprisoned for what? Did you commit a crime or something? But I guess I could guess why."

-"It was for nothing...absolutely nothing. Now anyway..did I pass or not?"

-"Well, you managed to pass. So it is a thing. Now will you have some tea with me?"

-"...I would.. but right now I prefer to wake up. See you next day...Echidna."

-"We surely will...disciple of the accursed Intoner.",said Echidna smilling.

Azrael chuckled at his nickname. It has been a while since anyone called him as such...and he really missed this title. And he really missed her.

* * *

Waking back in the Tomb he was looking around for the exit. Seeing Emilia on the ground he went to her. She was violently moving in her sleep. It was like she was dying.

-"Emilia,Emilia wake up.",he said, shacking her with a lot of force.

-"Ughh,uh,..huh? Where am I?"

-"In the Tomb. Just what were you dreaming Emilia?"

-"I...I don't know... I simply forgot."

-"Doesn't matter. Let's go outside. It started to stink in here.",he said extending his arm to Emilia.

She took the offer and got back on her feet. Now they were going outside where Garfield was waiting.

Garfield was waiting outside, waiting to see Azrael believing that he failed. Hearing the footsteps he looked to see both of them coming outside. When he looked at Azrael he was about to laugh.

-"Gah haha. Tel' me how wa's th'at punk? I can se' it was'nt th't easy as you sai'"

-"Huh?"

-"Azrael your face.."

-"What?"

-"You are bleeding!"

-"What? Where?"

Azrael got out his pocket mirror and was looking to see the blood tears that were coming from his eyes.

-"Oh, I never realized that...",he said.

-"Th'at mean's you failed..",said Garfield trying to put salt on the wound.

-"No Garfield...I passed..."

-"Huh.", the smug on his face vanished in an instant and he turned white. The barrier around the Sanctuary was going to be destroyed if he was doing it.

-"Th' hell ya tal'king bout? Don' lie to me.",said Garfield grabbing him by the collar.

Azrael responded by grabbing Garfield's hands and squeezing them really hard. The force was about to crush Garfield's bones if he didn't let him go.

-"I shall be coming tomorrow. One is done. Two to go." ,said Azrael going to the cabin.

Garfield was caressing his arms.'Tha't punk...I can't let him continue.'

From the distance a strange short woman with pink hair, holding a staff was looking at the scene. She was curious about this man who managed to beat the trial.

* * *

Roswaal was sitting in his cabin looking in his Book of Wisdom smirking at the result.

-"Ahh with this is going to be alright . Sensei I shall finally do it. "

He closed the book and grabbed another one under his bed. He was about the manage it.

What he didn't knew, it was that there is always the bigger fish.

-"Oh Roswaal. You are as being told. You are still a stupid kid. One that can never manage a thing. Always following fools.",said Azrael receiving the message from his shades. Now he knew what he planned. It was a great opportunity for him, now that he knew everything. With the plans in mind he finally went to sleep..waiting for tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The half-elf entered Azrael's room. She saw him sleeping like a child without problems would.

The past days were quite exhausting for her. She desired a little company. She missed the days when they were together. With a blush on her face she sat beside him...looking at his face. Closing her

She felt an arm wrapping around her pulling towards him.

* * *

The pink maid was chained to a wall waiting for her punishment. After they were arrested Ram was being imprisoned for her direct attempt. The other two

were being held in waiting as they were acquintaces of her.

Rem was weeping at the fate of her sister and the possibility of her being executed. Frederika was trying to calm down Rem. Reinhard was the one to offer himself in holding these two. He was quite sad seeing this scene. And he was being more when he thought about what was going to happen.

He knew that Azrael was really hard headed and that he wouldn't fall back. He saw this multiple times in quite a short time.

He started to question the reason of such actions.

-"I believe it's my job to see what is going on."

Looking back he saw Felt and her childish antics. He slightly smiled at her. Felt saw this and stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

Priscilla was standing in her look-a-like throne in her luxurious mansion. Aldebaran was waving a large fan made out of feathers for her.

Hearing the report about the kidnap and about the death of the Whale made her interested in this man. She wondered how much fun could he have with him.

-"ku,ku this is going to be interesting."

-"Is everything alright ,princess?"

-"Of course it is. After all i am the chosen of the Heaven. Tell me Al, what do you think about that peasant?"

-"Don't really know princess. He kinda sends shivers on my spine when i see him."

-"Don't be such a fool Al. Oh ,wow I guess peasants get scared out of anything."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Here is the new chapter.

Hope you enjoy it.


	16. Chapter 15-Seconds Trial:World's Branch

**Chapter 15**

**Second Trial:World's Branches**

* * *

_-Morning in Azrael's cabin-_

The morning sun gently touched Azrael's face. The rays of light were causing him discomfort making him turn around. When he did that he felt someone in bed with him. Opening his eyes he saw Emilia sleeping next to him. The sight caused him some unrest. But nevertheless it felt good. Just like in the good old times.

His movement cause Emilia to also wake up. Seeing him starring at her made her blush and she turned around in embarrassment.

-"Slept well?",he teased.

-"Uhm... yeah..."

-"Glad to hear that. Can you get up already?"

-"Ohh. Sure...but..."

_-_"? What is it?"

-"Can we stay like this a bit longer?"

-"...sure.",he said dragging her into another embrace.

* * *

_-A couple of hours later-_

Azrael and Emilia were strolling thought the forests in the Sanctuary. The insecurities Emilia once had were coming back at her and he could see this. Never ever in the time she spent with her he saw her reacting this way. And this worried him a lot. Probably because Puck was going to kill him if he found out. Which was guaranteed he found out. And this raised question about why he hasn't reacted yet.

Now that he taught about it. Weiss and Noir seemed quite off these days.

-"Emilia, yesterday you seemed a bit off? Something happened?"

-"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

-"The situation in the morning doesn't say that."

-"Geez, are you still talking about it?"

-"It's not like I can forget easily, you know?"

-"Erm...", she blushed and started to fidget around with her fingers.

-"If it's anything you can tell me."

-"It's just that I'm worried."

-"About the future?"

-"No, about you..."

-"What makes you worried about me?"

-"Everyday you seem less and less friendly. I'm worried about this...yesterday you were having blood tear and seemed really sad."

-"That was nothing I swear. It's just that...I had a good dream."

-"Really? You don't lie to me, do you?"

-"I can assure you that about that I won't lie."

-"What was it about?"

-"The past. And it was beautiful...like anything I've seen before. But it was also painful."

-"What happened."

-"Let's just say that a good friend died..."

-"Oh..I'm sorry for asking."

-"Don't worry about it. I've seen enough to endure...Anyway we should better prepare for what is going to come. And by that I mean the second trial for me."

-"..."

-"What's with the depressed face?"

-"I've always being relying on you Azrael. It's just that I feel useless. To you nevertheless. Even when all seemed lost you still helped me. Even when...back at the mansion..."

-"Though we already covered that fact. But there is something I'm worried."

-"What is it?"

-"I'll tell you later. Make sure you find Otto and have a talk with him. He also needs to hear this."

_-Garfield's POV-_

'Tha't fcker. What is he plannin'. Since he came 'ere he cause' many pr'blems.'

Garfield was following Azrael since he took the first Trial. When he heard that his spine turned into ice.

'Th'at bastard ai'nt run'ing my home. Not anymore .Not this time.' Garfield followed Azrael wherever he went. Never losing his eyes on him.

* * *

_-Back with Azrael-_

After departing from Emilia he went strolling the forest for something. A place to put his action in motion. Looking behind he taunted his stalker with a smile.

-"So finally taking me seriously, Garfield?"

-"You bett'r listen here asshole. I ain't lettin' you this time."

-"I already figures it out. Why do you even do this kid? Are you afraid?"

-"I'm the srongest shi'ed of the Sanctuary. I fear nothin'!"

-"Whatever you say kid. So tell me? Why don't you want me to take the Trials? Fear? Grief? Jealousy? Wanna play the big hero and release the people? Wanna be the gatekeeper and hold them in? What is it kid? Are you scarred of the past? The future?"

-"Wha' you talkin' about?"

-"Tell me Garfield? How many people are here? Hundreds? I'm surprised that you can hold dear on so much people."

-"Liste'n 'ere fck'er..."

-"Sure I can listen. But first I wanna ask you... does it happens to have a sister?"

-"You cur..."

-"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Glad I did it. And tell me did she left the Sanctuary? Jealous on her?"

Garfield had enough of Azrael's words and started swinging his armored fists at him. Azrael was dodging every move Garfield had. Garfield launched a powerful punch that leveled the trees behind Azrael , but missing him.

-"Strong on aren't you? Why do you keep back? I can tell you have more. C'mon kid. SHOW ME YOUR BEST SHOT."

Garfield didn't received the taunt to well and started rambling obscenities at Azrael.

Pissed of by that attitude Garfield was fighting more ferocious than before hitting and breaking random trees.

After a couple of minutes Azrael started to take Garfield's hits receiving them with his combat bracers.

Garfield was stunned by the appearance of the weapons out of nowhere. But smirked at the fact that this became a serious fight.

-"Wanna go Garfield? I wanna see what the strongest shield can do."

-"You bett'r be ready punk. I went easy on you till now."

-"Good words. But they don't really matter."

Azrael kicked Garfield in the stomach lifting him in the air and knocking him back.

Garfield knelt after landing back on the ground grunting at this hit.'Damnit', he muttered.

-"Giving up Garfield?"

-"In you' dreams!"

Garfield started launching powerful punches at Azrael, which he parried. The hits were strong enough to push Azrael. Smirking at the blond boy Azrael countered with some hits of his own. Garfield was parrying the hits, but Azrael used a foot sweep making Garfield fall on the ground. Jumping in the air Azrael tried to punch Garfield but he jumped making Azrael punch the ground make a small crater.

-"I'm impressed kid. That's quite the moves you have."

Garfield had enough of him and turned himself into a golden tiger.

-"Ohoho, looks like we have an angry one right here. Hey, I remember a stinky little pooch just like you. But unlike you it had three heads and was a dog that was spitting fire. Are you going to spit ice instead?"

The Golden tiger Garfield roared at Azrael and lunged at him as a mindless animal. Azrael wasped where Garfield originally stood, making Garfield slam the ground. Garfield then grabbed a tree and hurled it at Azrael. Azrael summoned a dark hand and caught it. Using the tree he tried to hit Garfield.

Garfield dodged the attack and tried to charge back at him. Azrael vanished in the ground making Garfield slam the ground again. The golden tiger was looking around and saw Azrael standing on the branch of a tree looking down at him. He jumped at him, making Azrael warp again on the ground.

Smashing the branch, Garfield fell back on the ground again. He roared again, more viciously

than before. Azrael looked at Garfield that was preparing to jump again. When Garfield was in mid air, he summoned the maximum amounts of hands and caught Garfield pinning him in the air.

The tiger struggled to escape the grasp. In response Azrael slammed Garfield on the ground and lifted him again. The tiger was still struggling and so he slammed him again.

Garfield stopped struggling and seemed to turn back in his form. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. He tried to get up but he fell on his back breathing heavily.

-"Now that we set up the 'who's the strongest around here' how about you hear me out.",said Azrael standing near Garfield.

-"D..d-amn you."

-"Don't be like this kid. I'm just giving you a warning. Hear it out or don't...you either live or die."

-"Guh..."

-"Also tell me, does it happens to know someone named...Rem, Ram or Frederika?"

-"Guh..."

-"Maybe you don't know since you never get out of here...but seeing your reaction it means that you do. And since you do... I can tell you that they may be executed."

Garfield's eyes widened as he heard this.

-"Yes indeed. Ram attacked a Royal candidate and was caught in a plot with you can guess who. And you know who put her to do this?"

-"Guh..why...you.."

-"I'm just giving you a chance kid. Take it and you will save what you love...or don't and all that you loved will be lost. And not by my hands...but by the one..."

-"Shut...your...mouth...",struggled Garfield to say.

-"Well whatever. Heal yourself for now...and hear me out. I'll go to the Tomb.", said Azrael leaving Garfield there.

* * *

Going back Azrael found Emilia and Otto talking. Seeing him coming up they waved their hands at him.

-"Glad that everyone is here. So then how about we discuss this while drinking some tea?"

After 15 minutes Azrael got back inside his cabin while Emilia and Otto waiting inside.

5 minutes in the talk and the they heard a knock in the door. Garfield opened the door and came inside.

-"Glad to see you are listening to me Garfield."

-"Shut up. I'm doin' this for Ram and my sister."

-"Yep keep telling yourself that.",said Azrael in a mocking manner.

-"Punk, wha'cha want anyway?"

-"Simply to take Emilia and leave. So how about we make a deal?"

-"How 'bout no."

-"Oh? Then tell me...would you rather have The Great Hare coming here and devour everyone and everything in the Sanctuary?"

-"WHAT?",said all three.

* * *

The Great Hare a swarm of hundreds of carnivorous rabbits that everything in their path , having a natural lust to devour human flesh. Despite being rabbits by the size of a hand their numbers and capacity to replicate makes it impossible to defeat, unless you kill all the rabbits at once.

-"The...Great...Hare...",muttered Otto.

-"Bastard, are you gonn' bring it here?", yelled Garfield grabbing Azrael by collar.

-"Not me, it's Roswaal the one that is gonna bring him here. Unless you decide to help me."

-"What do you want...", said Garfield in defeat.

-"Three things. One: I want to destroy the barrier so we can leave this place, Two: I want you to pledge allegiance to me. Three: His corpse."

-"Are you trying to kill the court mage, Azrael?",yelled Emilia in surprise.

-"You still don't get it Emilia. He is the one that kidnapped you, he is the one planned the attack on our town and now it's trying to kill us by bringing that thing here. Are you still trying to defend him?"

-"No , but how do you know all of this?"

-"I have eyes on everyone Emilia. Or at least I'm trying to."

-"Azrael-san...do you have that much of distrust on us?"

-"What are you talking about Otto? I have them because I'm worried. Also I need spies everywhere. I'm not really the friendliest guy in existence. If you don't know I killed a lot of people when I was younger. Been in a really harsh environment and had few friends."

-"Must have been really a harsh life, huh? Where they good at least?",asked Otto.

-"A dummy, a prostitute, a waste of space, a narcissistic idiot, a pervert and me. We really were the band."

-"Damn, boss that seem' quite entertaining band."

-"Boss? So I get that you accept the deal."

-"I'll accept it, but you bett'r hold on your wor'"

-"So shall be done. So here is the plan. From what I know he is going to set this up when I take the Trial. We still need to stick to his way, but you are going to follow him."

-"Do you want us to fight him?"

-"He won't act if I don't go."

-"Why doesn't the half-dev...elf go boss?"

-"If she goes she is going to make snow in the Sanctuary...and let's be reasonable or in case you don't know snow attracts that thing."

-"Eh? What do you mean?", asked Emilia.

-"I already saw how you were reacting to the Trial, Emilia... and I believe I know the reason. Plus there is something that I want to know. Hey Garfield..what is this Trial more exactly?"

-"Somethin' 'bout facing the past, the present and the future."

-"The present and the future, huh? Well that's really something I need to take a look at."

-"But you are making us fight the court mage ,Azrael-san!",yelled Otto.

-"Otto as much as I hate to do this, someone needs to do it. If I don't go there he will not react and if I go there he needs to be stopped. I honestly I don't wanna stay here any longer. I have a town to rebuild and other things to do. I don't get younger by day."

-"But still that's a lot..."

-"If things go south, I have it covered with some support. But don't rely on that too much."

Otto gulped at his words.

-"So you in or not? Can you at least hold him until I manage to take the Trial..."

-"Gonna kick his ass before you get out."

-"I'm still not sure about this Azrael-san..."

-"Stop being such a coward Otto! It's dusk already and I need to get to the Tomb. You follow Roswaal, destroy the book he carries and survive till I get out. Simple."

-"If you say so. But please be quick."

-"I'll try...but I don't make promises I can't hold. Guys...please be careful. I...never mind, let's move on."

And so it was decided that Azrael shall take the Trials while Emilia,Garfield and Otto will stop Roswaal's plan. And so they left the cabin to go where they had to.

Azrael went to the Tomb alone to take out the second Trial.

-"Are you sur' bout this Azi-boy?",asked an unknown female voice.

-"Huh..",looking behind he saw a short woman with pink hair and blue eyes holding a staff."What do you want anyway?"

-"Th'a ask you if yo' can do it. Many h'ave tried but none managed tho destroy' the barrier. "

-"I don't try to destroy it. U sure can do it. Also I do this for myself, not for someone else."

-"You ly'ing to you'self now..."

-"...what you wanna stop me?"

-"Nah,...I just wanna warn ya."

-"Hm?"

-"In ord'er to take the Trials, ya' must accept them... no matter what it is..."

-"I know...", said Azrael entering the Tomb.

* * *

_-Meanwhile Roswaal-_

The book Roswaal had told him that this was the moment. It was the moment to put Azrael into his submission if he wanted to make Azrael submit to his plan he had to be pinned into doing so.

Even with his powers Azrael still didn't had enough to wipe out the Hare, so using it would make him have the upper hand right now.

Going somewhere in the forest Roswaal carried 2 books. One to make the spell for bringing the Great Hare and another to guide him for the future.

Garfield smelled Roswaal and followed the trace. Emilia and Otto followed after him.

When they say Roswaal he was about to finish of the spell. Garfield lunged at Roswaal and slammed him in the back making Roswaal hit a tree. The spell was canceled.

-"So tha' guy was right about you. "

-"Oh~ and what might we have heere? A party to stop me~. How brilliant, but it's all in vain.", said Roswaal.

-"I'll stop you right here Roswaal. I will not allow people ti get hurt because of you.",warned Emilia in a very serious demeanor.

-"My~~y to believe that you woould make such a bold claim...I'm impressed by the fa~ct that the little girl I once found long ago became such a person. You are getting more and more like ~ver I shall not allow you interfere in my destiny. Do you really belie~ve that you can handle the greatest wizard of Lugni~ca, now that you spirit won't respond?"

-"Hmph...",grunted Emilia."I may not be as strong as you...but I will not fall."

-"Such energy...that it makes even me shiver...Well then I guess we know where this goes."

Putting both of the books inside his pocket , Roswaal prepared himself.

-"All Goa!"

A powerful fireball was launched at Emilia. She parried it by casting an ice shield.

-"Se~ems like the time spent with him did make an improvement in your capa~city. But how long can you last?"

-"Don't count us out yet bas'tard!",yelled Garfield launching an attack at Roswaal.

Roswaal responded by flying and avoiding the hit. It was time to go.

* * *

_-Back in the green fields with Echidna-_

She was sipping from her tea, waiting for Azrael to come back and a talk with him. Hearing footsteps she looked behind and saw him coming by.

-"So finally thought to show up?", she said making a smile.

-"Yeah, yeah can we skip this and just … you know head to the Second Trial?"

-"Why are you in such a hurry? You should definitely value life more."

-"That's rich coming from you. Isn't it?"

-"Don't know what you are talking about."

-"Hmpf... let's just start the Trial...unlike you I still have a body to maintain."

-"I can definitely be sure of that. So I guess we can start..."

The field turned into a vast dark area which surrounded Azrael. This send some shivers on his spine but prepared himself for what is going to come.

_**-Witness the unobtainable present-**_

* * *

"_A young boy was playing with his sister in a field. A middle woman was standing there looking at them smiling as they were playing around. The boy had blonde hair with pinkish eyes while the girl had white hair and blue eyes. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes,their father, was coming to get them._

_-"Hey Rose, how were the kids today?"_

_-"They were just playing around like the cute kids they are."_

_-"Ha,ha, as expected of my beautiful wife. Always taking care of them."_

_-"Hey, what can I say, I...I always wanted to see how it is to be a mother."_

_-"And?"_

_-"It's,...it's great." "_

-"This is...? Is this Zero? And me?", asked Azrael...

He looked at the family and their happy and normal life. A normal world without the war, the pain and suffering he had to endure. Without the flower. Without war... Seeing this he started to shed his blood tears again.

-"What is this?...just what is this..."

The day when he gained his powers is they day he changed. His hair and eyes, his clothing and tastes. What was the reason behind it...

" _-"Rose...I'm glad that I met someone like you "_

_-"I'm also glad that I met you...Azrael"_

_-"Uhh, momma and papa are getting lovey dovey again"_

_-"Hehee, let's go kids...it's my turn to make the dinner"_

_-"Yay!" "_

_-_"Zero being soft...that's something I would never believe from a former prostitute...or maybe she has never been one..."

* * *

He saw another vision again one where Zero,Mikhael and the other disciples were fighting in the Land of the Forests. He saw One's body impaled and Two was twirling around like a mad girl.

He saw how Cent stabbed Dito in the back and killed him.

How Mikhael died...and Zero gave her life to save him...but that made him the host of the Flower.

-"No...this can't be."

He saw how an Mikhael barely one year old and how he was fighting Gabriel. A fight that killed him.

Zero wept his death. The gruesome faith that an innocent kid suffered. This made her stomach sick.

When she was about to leave the Cathedral, may hands dragged her into the abyss. In a place where not even gods know what is happening.

And now for the best part.

* * *

"_**-"It's over Reinhard. You have lost!"**_

_Reinhard was laying down on the ground bleeding heavily. The capital city was being burned down by purple__ flames where the knight of Lugnica and some dark knight with black armor(like berserk Lancelot ) __were fighting in the streets._

_-"I...can't ….fail"_

_**-"Can't fail Reinhard? Can't fail? Not even Volcanika could defeat me. What makes you think you can? Let me tell you something. I'm the Overlord of the world. Overlord Azrael!"**_

_Reinhard grunted. The pain was getting unbearable. No matter how many divine protections he was asking the gods for it wasn't enough._

_**-"How cute Reinhard, how cute...show me what you can Sword Saint!"**_

_-"Guahh", Reinhard unleashed the full power of the Dragon Blade he had._

_**-"Pitiful tricks..."**,said the Overlord unleashing the power of his Dragon Blade. **"**_

-"So...this is the power that one can achieve? I...is this supposed to be me? The future self? The evil self?"

* * *

The Trial stopped. Azrael was in a familiar place. The old shack he and Zero were hiding till she was going to regenerate.

-"So how was it?"

-"Unobtainable present was it? What are those supposed to be?"

-"Tell me Azrael, what do you think brought you here?"

-"...don't know..."

-"Well at least I guess I could answer to your question. But first what is this place?"

-"This, is nothing more than an old shack me and Zero were resting after our great defeat..."

-"Aham, and where is this exactly?"

-"South. In the Land of the Sea."

-"And yet it doesn't appear on our maps. And yet it exists here. Tell me is this a different world?"

-"Huh?"

-"I once had some theories about the existence of other worlds, but I've never seen one. It's so magnificent that it makes my head spin.", said Echidna twirling around,

-"...you really need to see a medic Echidna."

-"What's so bad about desiring knowledge? Isn't this how everything goes?"

-"...it is...but...no. Tell me how can I not be sure that any of these are lies?"

-"I'm afraid it is all true...Azrael.",said an unknown voice.

Echidna and Azrael looked at the source of the voice and saw a teen girl about the age of 18 staying on a big travel bag.

* * *

-"And who might you be? To believe that you managed to enter my territory."

-"My name is Accord. I'm a friend of Zero."

-"...I heard about you from Zero... she described you as … annoying."

-"I can figure that. I believe you want me to give you some explanations."

-"You better be sure of that."

-"Well then where should I start from?"

-"First off...what are you?"

-"I'm a Recorder."

-"Oh, I've never heard of such beings before. Please, tell me more about you",said Echidna.

-"I guess I'll have to start from here."

* * *

-"So, because of this Flower, because Zero is what did you called her? A 'Singularity' or something ,everything we've done was in vain?"

-"It is what it is.",said Accord.

Echidna was still twirling around Accord seeing that she was made entirely out of metal. For a couple of moments she could be seen drooling, when she was studying Accord.

-"Echidna can you stop? It's getting annoying.",said Azrael.

-"Oops."

-"Now that you know about all of this...what are you going to do Azrael?"

-"I...I accept.", with these words the second Trial was taken care of.

* * *

Azrael was back in the green field and this time Echidna and Accord were standing there looking at him. He was starring at the ground, knowing that the one he loved was suffering over and over again.

-"I'm impressed by the fact that you could accept everything. Not many could actually stand that test.",said Echidna.

Azrael didn't say anything as he just walked away from them...not looking back not caring what they said. He just wanted to leave...

-"That's really impolite from you Azrael."

-"Just... shut...your...mouth!",said Azrael bluntly.

* * *

Azrael woke back in the Tomb and went outside. The view is what he feared the most. Clouds were above the Sanctuary , ones that could mean snow. They failed.

He rushed towards where the shades were guiding him and saw the group trying to stop Roswaal from finishing the spell.

-"My loo~ok who do we have here. I'm impressed that you ma~naged to take the Trial. But your friends have failed in stopping me."

-"..."

-"So? No~oo comments?"

-"...hehe"

-"?"

-"I'm surprised Roswaal, surprised that you believe you won. Maybe...you did. Or not."

-"Oh? So not giv~ing up despite being futile?"

-"Futile?How funny...tell me Roswaal what do you fear the most?"

-"HmmM? I don't think there is any~thing that I fear about."

-"That's good...that's good. Nothing to fear off...yet."

-"Havin' a hidden card?"

-"Oh, you better be sure...**foolish clown. This shall not be the say you are taking another breath...this is the day, you shall die..Roswaal A. Mathers.**", Azrael changed his aura, his vice becoming deep like never heard before, startling Garfield ,Emilia and Otto.

-"Oh myy~yy so you indeed have a secret power. How pecu~liar. But it is no use."

**-"A clown until the end aren't you Roswaal? Well I guess this is a free to go for me. Prepare yourself joker! Garfield ,Otto, Emilia go back to the village...this has gotten personal."**

-"uhu..be careful Azrael...",said Emilia.

**-"So shall be done."**,declared Shadowlord Azrael.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**This chapter took me a couple of days for me, but I'm glad a made it.**

**Next time guys at the battle between Roswaal and Azrael and let's see the final Trial.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**And if you want me to make the AU:Overlord of the the World, tell me in the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 16-Last Breath

**Chapter 16**

**Last breath of a Foolish Clown**

* * *

Roswaal launched multiple fire balls at the Shadowlord. He warped out of their way and launched multiply dark spheres. Roswaal was flying around dodging them.

Azrael created 2 dark hands that were going after Roswaal. He destroyed by launching fireballs at them.

-"I~m impressed by the power you accumulated. To belie~ve that a young boy could become so powerful."

**-"Kind words won't save you Roswaal. Not that anyone that has at least half a brain. Unlike your brainwashed maids I'm not someone that can be converted."**

-"Ohoho...You doo~ooo have a lot of pride don't you. Against the strongest magic user of Lugnica you sti~ll believe you stand a chance."

**-"Oh really? The only thing I see it's a fool, who cheated death... Roswaal A. Mathers."**

-"So~oo you found me out. Congratulations.",said Roswaal clapping his hands,

**-"How annoying.. Dark lances!"**,said the Shadowlord launching a volley at Roswaal.

Roswaal dodged them and prepared another set of multicolored fireballs.

-"Al Goa."

**-"Like that will affect me. Flare!"**,chanted Azrael releasing his fire magic.

The spells collided created a big explosion , affecting them both. Using the distraction made by the spell , Azrael summoned his **Everlasting Ring(chakram) **and threw it where Roswaal was standing.

Roswaal dodged the attack, but the ring flew back at Azrael making a small cut on Roswaal's leg.

Azrael warped somewhere out of Roswaal's sight and prepared a dark lance. Roswaal feeling a magic spell coming at him, dodged the incoming lance.

Looking at the source of the attack Roswaal launched again his fire spells. Azrael warped and dodged the attack.

-"This fight is in yo~ur disadvantage Azrael-kun. With the Hare incoming you are just wasting time from your imminent demise."

**-"Cocky aren't you Roswaal? However that won't really matter."**

Saying this Azrael launched another Flare at Roswaal. Roswaal didn't move, but created a barrier around him protecting him from the spell. Azrael warped above him and tried to strike him with the Zero's Replica. He made contact with Roswaal's leg cutting it , but not separating it from the body.

Making use of the blood Azrael fed it to his Grimoires, but it was not enough.

-"I'm impressed by how cunning and versatile are you Azrael-kun. You would have been a great ally to us."

**-"An ally to someone as sleazy as you. No chance in hell."**

-"Well at least I tried. AL FULA!",Roswaal launched a powerful wind attack at Azrael, missing him but destroying all the trees behind him. Azrael threw the chakram at Roswaal again followed by another flare. Roswaal dodged the weapon but was hit by the spell. The attack sent him crashing down in the forest.

Azrael followed the clown to slice him off for good.

Roswaal got up and healed himself. Seeing Azrael coming in he hurled his fire spells at him. Azrael casted the Dark Wall and received the attack, sending him in a tree. Getting up he threw the weapon again, which seemed that missed.

-"Have you been hit so hard?", said Roswaal amused.

However the disc curved in the air and sliced Roswaal's back and went straight to Azrael, who caught it.

**-"Told you you are getting cocky."**

-"Why you...", said Roswaal enraged."AL GOA!"

Azrael warped behind Roswaal ,equipped with his **Masochistic Joy**, and punched Roswaal, sending flying. Jumping in the air, he then launched himself where Roswaal was standing, to punch him super hard. Roswaal dodged the attack, which resulted in Azrael making a hole in the ground.

-"Don't be~lieve you won so quick. Al Huma!"

Azrael's legs were frozen in ice at this spell. While Roswaal was preparing his fire balls, Azrael hit knuckles , creating a shockwave that broke the ice, and dodged the incoming spell.

After he dodged he cursed the ground bellow Roswaal and several hands grabbed Roswaal's legs.

Warping behind him, he was ready to chop Roswaal in half with **Zero's Replica**. Roswaal casted another water spells and froze Azrael as he was about to hit him.

-"Al Fula!"

The moment the wind magic touched the ice cage, Azrael warped again.

-"I'm impressed by the speed you have. Truly a shame."

**-"And I'm impressed by how foolish are you. It seems that 400 years of existence were not enough for you to lean. At for that foolish teacher of yours. You are nothing more than an idiotic child. Can't even make a decision. Can't even think for himself. Can't even fool me."**

The insult didn't go well for Roswaal. He became enraged at the hearing of his teacher.

-"How DARE you! You know nothing of it."

**-"Looks like I hit a nerve. I hope you are , okay."**, he mocked further.

The enraged Roswaal was making spells further and further, while Azrael was just adding spice to make him even more mad. To make even more mistakes.

* * *

Roswaal was hurling fire spells over and over at Azrael, burning down the forest. Azrael was making part of the second part of his plan. Reaching near the end of the barrier it was time to put the last part in action.

He was panting after all this chase. After he reached at the end of the barrier Azrael was standing his ground against Roswaal.

-"You have nowhere to ho now. You have lost."

**-"I beg to differ Roswaal. You just fell for it."**

-"And what is that supposed to mean?",asked Roswaal surprised.

-"**Look behind you.**"

Behind Roswaal was the forest of the Sanctuary burning with vigor, uncaring about the snow that was falling.

-"And you believe that is going to make you win?"

**-"Fire is the enemy of all. Not even the Great Hare can survive that. But you just fell for another trap I have prepared for you. An this time you can't turn it around. Dark Mist!"**

As he chanted the spell ,from his body a thick dark fog started to emerge swallowing the surrounding.

Roswaal tried to use wind magic, but the fog wasn't clearing that easily. From the mist Azrael lunged

at Roswaal and cut his right arm. Roswaal screamed at the pain and tried to fly away. However something was dragging him down.

**-"Do you believe I was alone Roswaal? Do you truly believed that I was alone? Do you even realize how many enemies have you made across all these centuries? I'll tell how many. Hundreds. And they demand your death. Especially those you took the body from. You know who they are."**

Roswaal looked beneath him and saw the faces of his children, the victims of his own selfish desires to extend his life, to accomplish the writings.

-"No, it can't be...", muttered Roswaal.

**-"It is. Now bleed for the sake of those you have killed!",**yelled Azrael chopping Roswaal's legs.

Roswaal screamed in agony at the pain, while being held down.

-"You ….won't... get away ….with this. The kingdom...shall know of your acts...against a noble and.."

**-"Nobody shall remember you Roswaal. The White Whale was killed by me. And it's powers were bestowed upon me. And my favorite is the the that I'm about to cast on you. It shall erase you from everyone's memory."**

-"Guh...you monster."

**-"Funny for you to say that. I'm nothing more than a murderer. Nothing else. One that is hungry for power. Now then...I believe that I shall end this. FOG OF ERASURE!"**

As he chanted this from his hands a ultra thick fog sprung towards Roswaal.

-"I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU...AZRAEEEELLL!",said Roswaal as his body was destroyed never again to be remembered.

* * *

_-In the Capital-_

-"Huh, what I am doing here?",said a pink haired maid, not remembering anything. She couldn't remember the reason she did what she did. She couldn't remember the person who made her what she did. She could just remember the attempt she was asked to do.

-"Rem,please forgive me. Please forgive your sister.",she said, starting to cry. The day their home was destroyed. The day she basically sold her soul and her sister, to the devil she couldn't remember the name off. And she let her tear fall of an the cold cobblestone that she was standing on. In the cold and isolated prison she was standing in.

* * *

_-Astrea Mansion-_

-"Frederika-sama...why are we here?"

-"We are here because you sister tried to kill a Royal Candidate. And because we are the servant of..."

-"Who Frederika-sama? "

-"I don't remember...why? Who?"

-"Nee-sama...for who did you do it?"

The two ladies couldn't remember the name of their master. They couldn't remember the reason.

* * *

_-The Sanctuary-_

Garfield was getting awake after the fell unconscious. The fight with Roswaal was really though for the young boy, no older than 15.

-"Ugh' ma head! Wha's happenin'.", said the young boy.

-"After Azrael took the fight, we had to flee. You feel unconscious on the way so me and Otto picked you up.",said Emilia still focusing on healing him.

-"Oh, thanks. How's boss doing?"

-"We still don't know if he can defeat...wait..who were we fighting again?"

-"I...I don' kn'ow...",said Garfield not being able to remember.

The impact of the fog made, hit the entire world. Only a few people alive could remember about him

Having the blood of the clown Azrael flew in the air and saw the burning forest. This made him remember about the vision of the Trial, about Overlord Azrael. The thought that he could reach at this height made his spine shiver.

He closed his eyes and focused the wind around him. He was about to guide the fire towards the margin, far away from the town. Opening them again he saw a great swarm coming in.

-"Wind Tide.", he chanted ,shifting the winds towards the Hare. He watched as the fire was ignoring the town, and was heading for the Hare.

With this he flew towards the town again.

* * *

_-Back at the Town-_

Emilia finished healing Otto and Garfield and waited impatiently. As they looked in the night sky they saw someone flying towards them.

Azrael landed on the ground making a small hole , being unfamiliar with flight . He had a couple of bruises and burns on his body.

Emilia and Garfield run towards him.

-"Azrael! Are you okay? You look so hurt. Let me heal you.", she said seeing him in such a state.

-"Boss! Are ya hurt?", asked Garfield.

-"It's alright guys. I won. Got hit several times. Bu I finally won."

-"That's a relief. What about the Hare?"

-"It's coming this way. The fire should slow it down, but I don't know if it will destroy it. I need you to get everyone out of here.", he said as he pointed towards the opposite of the direction he came from.

-"But Azrael.., you will get caught. "

-"I must take The Last Trial...Emilia. There is no other way."

-"Azrael...at least...take this as sign of good luck.", she said grabbing his head and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Azrael was taken aback by her action. But he won't complain. It felt good. Her first and inexperienced kiss. One that lasted for a minute.

-"Ahem. I don' like to inte'rupt it but we still got trouble.",said Garfield.

Breaking their kiss they wished good luck to each other. Heading in different directions.

Azrael stepped inside the Tomb. Ready to take the last Trial.

* * *

_ -Echidna's Realm-_

The white haired woman was standing waiting for Azrael, to come.

The man was walking towards her. He was having a serious face. And was not having time for idle chats. Beside Echidna , Accord was also waiting. And she saw the determined look on his face.

-"I'm pleased by the fact that you decided to visit me again, Azrael."

-"I'm pleased by the fact that you decided to accept me. I though it's one Trial a day."

-"Well this is a special occasion. So shall we begin?", asked Echidna.

-"Yes! Bring it on!", said Azrael.

-"Good luck Azrael. As this is the hardest one to accept.", said Accord.

-"I doubt it."

And so the world turned black around Azrael. The last Trial began.

* * *

_Thou shalt not speak of the Watchers_ ,

_Thou shalt not write of Watchers,_

_Thou shalt not draw the Watchers,_

_Thou shalt not sing of the Watchers,_

_Thou shalt not call a Watcher's name._

As the full moon was glowing over Midgard, a blonde man was standing on top of a hill near a tree.

He was looking at a building in the town in front of him. The hooded blonde moon was starring at that building. At the Church. And his heart was filling with hatred. As his red eyes was starring at the town, a blonde elf was coming next to him

-"What a big moon tonight, that legend about the moon being made of the blood drawn from the stars seems so laughable.", said the blonde elf.

The man was still standing, unfazed by his partners words.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Fate upon Roswaal was served. And I'm happy.**

**Hope you Enjoy it.**

**Next time on the Third Trial:Shi Ni Itaru Aka**


	18. Chapter 17-Last Trial:Shi ni Itaru Aka

**Chapter 17**

**Third Trial:Shi ni Itaru aka(The Red Unto Death)**

**I'm gonna set up a warning here. This is from the DoD manga Shi ni Itaru Aka. So if you had read it you can skip.**

**Also this is very bloody and creepy and can make one sick already so here I go...**

* * *

_-The Empire:year 1096-_

The night fell over Midgard. In a distant town in the Kingdom of Caerleon, two men were walking under the shinning moon. A blonde young man with blonde hair and red eyes, wearing a white outfit with red accents on the margins, and blonde elf with blue eyes wearing a green bandana and leather jacket with short arms.

Strolling thought the town heading towards the church, they were killing everyone in their path.

The elf was using some crossbows with fast reloading while the human was welding a blade.

The elf shot 3 guys with his crossbows while the human killed 2 more with his blade.

-"One , you are walking too fast.", said the elf.

One didn't listen. With a single punch he knocked out another guy ,smashing his face with his force.

-"I'm telling you, you gotta slow down man."

Further in the town a group of thugs were having their ways with a helpless young woman.

-"Please...stop...",tried to plead the woman.

-"That's a nice scream,c'mon don't be shy, why don't you scream a bit louder for me!"

-"Listen up, I'm next here boys. Hey hurry up, I'm fuckin' sick of sitting my ass here!

-"Huh. You with the hoarse throat, hold your horses..."

Looking behind the thugs saw two of theirs killed. One was decapitated and the other had a sword

impaled in his throat. All while the killer was walking towards them. The one that dared to talk last cowered in fear at the sight.

-"Who the...f*ck are you?!"

Before he could say anything two arrows hit both his eyes, killing him.

-"Bull's Eye! Bloody Awesome! Am I some sort of genius?", said the elf.

-"Guwahhh", yelled the thug in agony loosing his eyes."It-it hurtsss."

-"If it hurts, you should hurts say so,maybe I'll cut you some slack .It hurts, what?", said the elf coming closer to his victim.

Before the man in agony could say anything else, he was kicked and killed by the elf.

-"Like fuck I will, you pansy!",said the elf.

-"THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU BASTARDS?",yelled the ones in action with the woman.

_**Thou shalt not call a Watcher's name,**_

The first thug was cut in half by One

_**Thou shalt not speak of the Watchers,**_

-"You bastard!", yelled the last thug ready to kill One.

Before he could do anything, he received an arrow in his head.

-"You know what? I hate man like you who can't stop yapping.",said the elf.

The woman took of her blindfold to see what was happening. And when she saw the corpses she let out a loud yell.

-"AAAAAHHHH!"

-"Aw, you're scared. That's so cute.", said the elf.

-"Who...who are you?Why did you...?"

-"Now, now, don't you think we deserve at least a 'Thank you' for saving you?",said the elf standing before the scared woman.

-"Th-thank..",tried to woman to speak showing of a smile. Before she could continue she was impaled from behind with a sword.

_**Thou shalt not sing of the Watchers**_

-"Aahh... you went and killed her..the poor thing, when the cutie was talking and all...You really are a heartless son of a bitch." ,said the elf.

-"Nero..."

-"Yes,yes, I got it, it's time for the fun, fun bonfire."

Nero ignited several houses making a fire spread in the town, burning several people, as they were running away.

-"Ru-run away!"

-"Quick to the church!"

The villagers tried to run from the the two attackers, but they were shot down by Nero's arrows.

-"So mean, why don't you enjoy the flames together with me?"

-"It's...just ahead. We have to call the cult's soldiers!"

Before they could make another step they were stopped by One, who was standing in their path.

-"Who...is that?!"

With one swing the people were cut in half. The soldiers were alerted by the flames that were ravaging the town and rushed towards the place surrounding Nero and One.

-"Hey One! Isn't this kind of a bad situation for us?", asked Nero.

-"Looks like. I'm counting on you Nero."

-"Eh? Already? You sure? He's gonna come, you know? You're really going to sing?"

-"I don't want to waste any time."

Plunging his sword in the ground One unleashed the power if his song. The knight's rushed to kill him, but he was to fast and managed to cut several of them in half.

-"He's too fast!", yelled the commander.

-"What a rash guy, I'll admit the song is bloody powerful, but damn ...what a pain.", said Nero standing on top of a house, to get out from One's way. "Has it arrived yet? Still a bit longer?"

Looking in the distance he saw something coming really fast.

-"Look! It's here, that stupid dragon has arrived! But this is how it's gonna be, right? As soon as he hears his beloved One's Song, he makes a V-line. That's love for you, but what tragedy.", said Nero.

The dragon was about to strike One, but Nero interfered with his crossbows.

-"Because One hates your guts, you know!", yelled Nero.

Shooting his arrow in the dragon, Nero managed to bring the beast down, into a house next to One.

The black dragon was enraged and lunged towards One.

-"Hah, that beast, he really doesn't have eyes for anyone but you One!"

-"Nero!"

-"Alright, alright, no more games then. I gate getting in the way of other people's relationship. I'd really appreciate if you guys considered the situation and all a bit more, and so won't you just go home for today with this little present from me?"

Nero shot the dragon with to arrows coated in his blood, in the neck., making the beast roar.

-"You dragon types really can't stand elf blood after all."

The dragon looked at the elf with a lot of hate before running away.

-"Sheesh so, how does it feel to have someone so head over heels with you? Well? Eh?", teased Nero.

Looking right Nero saw One killing another soldier.

-"Awesome, as expected of the previous Intoner."

-"This isn't anything like...a Intoner's power."

-"Oh yeah of course, because you power is fake."

One looked right and saw a young woman trying to help an old lady to get up. He cut the woman in half and the old lady dropped back on the ground.

-"Let's go."

As they were walking away the old lady got up again...except that something was wrong with her.

Several teeth were missing and she was drooling blood. And the most important thing..her eyes became crimson red.

* * *

_When gods created the world they dreamed of peace,_

_they dreamed of prosperity,_

_they dreamed that the ones they created,_

_shall server them and keep peace._

_You create the world and guide the people,_

_but during the process you make a mistake._

_You guide the mortals on how to destroy it._

_But in the end, they don't listen and they start to worship the mistake._

_So you go down in the world and tell them directly._

_But they won't listen._

_And so you destroy the world to create a new..._

_over..._

_and over..._

_and over again._

_The gap between Humans and Gods became smaller and smaller_

_So the Gods left the world afraid of the sheer number of lesser being_

_to which they refer as "mosquitos"_

_And with them leaving..._

_the balance of Midgard broke apart_

_To maintain the balance children were used to create the "Seal of the World"_

_And as the time went by_

_the world fell in chaos further and further_

_The blue sky that once covered the earth.._

_became stained in a red hue_

_And nature fell in disaster._

_To continue the life another seal was needed_

_Eventually a random woman was chosen_

_And so the Seal of the Goddess was brought upon the World..._

_But the peace is not to last._

* * *

Nero and One were killing the red eyed zombies attacking them. These monsters were beyond recognition.

-"This red eye infection is a fucking nuisance."

-"Nero!"

-"Whoa, there were red eyes here as well."

Before them another group of red eyed zombies were standing ready to attack.

-"Ahh, so many buggers. This is a pain."

-"**Kill all the outsiders!**"

The zombies rushed towards them.

-"The infection is contagious. What a blasted annoyance."

Nero shot his arrows in one of the zombies, making him yell in pain.

-"For those who contact the red eye infection, their eyes will turn red and then they will lose all sense of pain."

**-"Kill the outsiders!"**

-"Can't make decisions, can't concentrate..."

One and Nero killed two more red eyed zombies.

-"...even though I'm so close , he doesn't even realize I'm here.", finished of Nero shooting it from behind. "How it spreads is a complete mystery, but that means there is no way to know how to prevent the infection."

One killed another red eyed.

-"They never flinch or run away in fear either."

**-"Kill the outsiders!"**

-"This looks like, trouble...this is definitely trouble."

There is no vaccine or cure for the plague, as no even knows it is a plague. It's already sprea far and wide without any limits. The only remedy is **death**.

The two warriors finished of the massacre of the red eyes.

-"But you know what? The really strange thing here, is that you're the only one the virus can't infect. I'm an elf so naturally I'm immune."

-"That's because fundamentally we are the same thing..."

-"You even absorb the blood and not only odes it heal you, but makes you stronger...wouldn't you say that's monstrous?"

-"Yes. I am a monster.", said One as the blood of the red eyes started to float towards him.

Reaching before the churches door, the two 'gentlemen' shattered it into pieces.

-"We finally arrived."

-"Heretics! Leave this holy place immediately.",said a nun standing in front of an altar.

-"Ooh, what a hottie."

-"Three eyed gemini.", muttered One seeing the statue on the altar.

-"Can you not hear me? I won't allow you to go any further than this!", yelled the nun again.

Some arrows hit her hips, making her drop to the ground.

-"Nero.."

-"I avoided a fatal hit. We're going ti kill her anyways, so we should at least see what the pretty girl has to say."

-"Who..are ..you people..? Why are you doing this?"

**-"**For redemption!**"** , yelled One cutting the altar in half.

-"The holy thingmajig is cleanly sliced in two."

-"I won't forgive you...**Heretics shall die!**"

-"Oh dear you feeling sick? Until your eyes start turning red. I had no clue as to whether you're victim of the plague or just a normal human. The only way to know for sure is to expose someone to sheer terror or some other trigger for the disease..."

As the red eyed nun lunged towards Nero, she fell into a hidden trap that unleashed impaling spears from the ground

-"Whoa!God damn a trap. There are still people who know shit like this?", yelled Nero as he was also about to fall for it if not for One to grab him.

-"That's why we came here! There are still more ahead."

Walking forward though a hidden corridor behind the destroyed altar they reached in a room, where several large armored knights were standing. In the middle of the back a throne was standing with someone sitting in it.

-"Welcome.", said the person who was standing."Our ancestor, who made herself suzerain...and then betrayed us."

* * *

A young girl grabbed the hand of the priestess standing on the throne.

-"I've long awaited the day I would lay eyes on you again. Since the day you broke out the confidement and arrived at the throne of the high priest." , said the priestess glaring at the attackers.

-"Is what she says, you could almost think we're being welcomed here.",said Nero.

One didn't bother to say anything. Grabbing his blade and pointed it towards the priestess.

-"Oh. You have nothing to say to me, respected ancestor?...It can't be helped then..Capture the traitor!"

The knights rushed towards One with the intention to kill him.

-"Are you sure you want to do that? This guy is still quite the monster you know...", tried Nero to warn the brainless guardians. They slammed their weapons, missing Nero.

-"Don't you think that's dangerous? If you let One absorb any more red eye blood..."

One killed the two guardians that attacked him at the time, their blood becoming fuel to power him up even more.

-"See? More blood means another power up, which means I'll leave the rest to youu.", said Nero jumping in a high place where he could enjoy the view."Hup. It doesn't seem like I'm needed there, and I sire don't want to be caught in that mess."

-"High priestess Fey, are you alright with that?",asked a bald cleric standing near the priestess.

-"It doesn't matter. There's just one person that I've been waiting for. Do you still remember?", asked Fey, as One continued his rampage."45 years ago... in this place you killed my grandfather. And again 21 years ago...right here, you lopped off my father's head."

One rushed towards Fey to impale her with his blade. Jumping up ready to strike her, he was stopped by a shield casted by the priestess.

-"I won't meet the same end as my father or my grandfather."

A powerful barrier trapped One inside.

-"Did you trap me in here?",asked One surprised.

-"I can't kill you with mere soldiers."

A large trap door opened inside the barrier and two large trolls emerged from the hole.

-"In the place where both my father and grandfather died...It's now your turn to die!"

The trolls slammed their large clubs striking One. He tried his best to dodge but despite all efforts, he was still hit.

-"So it's impossible with this difference in size.",said One.

-"Hey respected ancestor. Before I kill you, there is one thing I've wanted to ask you. After you killed my father and grandfather, why didn't you make my life easier by killing my brother Louis as well?"

As she continued to talk One unleashed the power of the song to strike down these trolls.

-"Because I was just my brother's replacement. Until my brother died. I lived hiding from you, in order to preserve my life...for so long. SO WHY?WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM? I WAS ALWAYS WAITING IN THAT DAMP, DARK TOWER! The only things I could see were the stones in the walls and the steel of the door. The window grates were too high and I couldn't reach them. I couldn't even look outside. I didn't even know the color of the sky. Though, in the end my brother finally died when a dragon attacked him. And yer, now that I sit on the suzerain's throne, you've come to kill me.", said Fey breaking in tears.

-"High priestess Fey, you are in danger!",yelled the cleric, seeing that One was managing to kill the monsters.

-"I finally managed to get out of there..so why? Why didn't you kill my brother Louis back then!?"

One killed the trolls and was walking towards Fey.

-"Protect Fey-sama!",ordered the cleric.

-"If I were only a single child, if only we weren't twins. If only you killed Louis 6 years ago, then I would never have given birth to this girl Chloe, I would have never been impregnated with the child of a man I didn't even love!", yelled Fey. Her words made the child break in tears as she starred at her mother.

One stood silent before walking and killing the guards again.

-"A stone and a steel door. You're saying you were unsatisfied with that? You weren't satisfied with living in a tower where you couldn't see the color of the sky?..."

The cleric stood before the priestess trying to buy her time to run. But it was to no use.

-"...Even though you were safe in there? Even though , if you just stayed there, you wouldn't have had to do anything?"

His words pushed back the priestess back in her throne. She looked at One with a lot of fear. The fear one could have when facing death.

-"Even though if you just stayed in there...",said One before decapitating her."..**.you wouldn't have been killed by anyone?**"

The lifeless body of the priestess fell on the ground.

-"M-mother...", said the kid watching at the corpse of her mother."...mother.!"

As she reached for the body, her life was also ended, decapitated by One.

-"You murder a child?",asked Nero amused."Even thou you two are relatives?"

-"The blood relationship of the high priestess...never get infected by the red eye infection. And they manipulate the afflicted at their will...that enough is the reason.",said One.

-"This is your church, and you are the one who gave the red eyes a place ti live and an an owner,in the end. "

-"Whatever. Let's get take of the rest .I won't do the same mistake again."

-"Okay then! Question please! By the same mistake which ,mistake are you referring to and when? Do you mean that killing the child who had become high priestess and gathered up the red eyes was one thing, but the loss of the child was a mistake? Do you mean the annoyance of running in circles by the minions they send after us?", asked Nero making one grunt at his questions."Or maybe, you mean the fact that you destroyed a whole country 3 years ago because of the vapid niceties you spouted?"

One was enraged by his companion words, and grabbed by him by his throat.

-"**Quiet!** Id you say another word..."

-"I get it! I get it already!", tried Nero to defuse One's anger."My bad here. Was just wondering about the prince and what happened to them these days."

Nero stood silent before finally speaking again.

-"Burn this place!"

-"Yes yes, your wish is my command."

They walked outside leaving the town, as the flames engulfed the church, burning everything and anyone inside.

* * *

_-3 years ago: Kingdom of Caerleon-_

Two ladies were walking outside taking a stroll in the forest. Princess Furiae of Caerleon and Shirley, her handmaiden, her friend.

-"Shirley... shouldn't we take those back now?"

-"My lady Furiea, don't worry it's fine."

-"But we've come so far just looking for flowers..."

-"See! we just have to pass through here and the castle is..."

Before she could say another word a red eyed corrupted appeared in front of them.

-"KIAAAHHH", yelled the ladies.

-"Guarrr!"

The red eye tried to attack them but someone interfered and stabbed him in the arm.

-"Who-who are you?",asked Furiae?

-"What are you doing? Run away now!", ordered the blonde savior.

-"Ah..!Behind you!",warned Shirley.

-"Shit!",cursed One.

The blonde parried the blade and held the other one's arm. The curved weapon of the red eye was piercing bit by bit One. Headbutting the red eye, One jumped over him and with one punch smahed his head.

-"Run...away...now...", said One before dropping unconscious.

-"Are...are you okay?"

-"Ahh, my lady Furiae, there..is so much blood..."

-"What do we do Shirley?"

-"This is all our fault..."

-"What the hell are you being so melodramatic about?", asked an unknown manly voice.

When the ladies turned around they saw an elf holding a head in his hand.

-"Kyahhh!"

-"Hello pretties.",said Nero. As he glanced over One he was relieved."It missed his vital spot, so this one will be fine in no time. They used poison, did they?"

-"Ehh?"

-"Then we need to call people and treat him at the palace.", said Furiae.

-"What?",asked Nero."No people, just show me the place.", said Nero as he carried One.

_This is the day, where the kingdom_

_shall meet its end_

* * *

As One was recovering in the castle, Nero went in order to burn the bodies of those whom they have killed. There were a bit of complications about the treatment. At first about one's aspect. For some reasons Shirley pushed Nero out of the room where one was recovering.

-"Please,please just leave now.", she said as she was pushing Nero out.

-"Is this some kind of misunderstanding?"

-"KYAHHHH!"

-"No way? How", said Shirley and Furiae as they ran out.

-"Oh my you saw it? How was it? He is a pretty boy isn't he? Did you really think he was a girl? Do women have a splendid thing such as this one?"

Nero was about to pull of the sheets, but he stopped from doing such. Later on he discovered something about a celebration of the anniversary of the prince. Prince Caim of Caerleon, he was finally making 18 years, bringing him in the adulthood. When Nero finally met Caim, the young prince, their meeting wasn't really the smoothest. Nero's attitude was one of the most annoying. But Caim didn't let this bother him. The young man was having brown hair and eyes ,and generally a calm attitude.

As the day passed One finally recovered and woke up. He told Nero that they should leave immediately, as they had lot of things to do. Destroying the Church and kill all the red eyes.

But the days continued with their stay. And most of all, things were getting worse and worse.

One of the marking days is where One had to stop Nero from having his ways with the princess.

As he kicked out Nero, One was grabbed by the princess.

-"It's alright, I...I wanted him to do this.", said the princess.

One turned around surprised by her words...but he saw the look in her eyes. The eyes of a broken person.

-"After all if I can't have my brother...any man will do. Is is strange that I'm in love with my brother? Am I a creep?"

One didn't answer. He had no right to judge. After all, he was no different. He was the disciple of her sister. He had done the same.

On the day of Caim's birthday, the disease infested the castle. The infected started to attack the people and the guards faced them. Among these infected Shirley was one among them. Over the past days,Nero had his ways with her. And her mind was completely broken. As a last resort during the outbreak, Nero killed her.

Caim was trying his best the kill the red eyes. He always trained daily with the blade. Was this sufficient?

As a last resort One used his song and killed the red eyes. But at what cost? The black dragon came into the castle garden and killed off the defenders. The king and the queen tried to defend their children. Furiea's mother was beheaded. As Furiae was standing laid in the grass she saw the head of her mother.

-"Mother? I'm so glad you are alright!",said Furiae.

As the dragon was about to unleash his flames Nero, drove him away with his blood coated arrows.

One and Nero were starring at the now broken princess. Her brother was just standing on his knees not accepting anything.

-"Oh boy.",said Nero,

-"Ah! I found it! Father's arm. And mother's leg! I'm so relieved! Here's their guts too. I'll put you back together right away."

-"Caim...",said One trying to come near him.

-"If it weren't for you...! If you had never come here..! None of that..."

-"Who was it again that said we could stay?",said Nero."Later."

As they were walking though the forest Nero couldn't help but smile at the fun he had.

* * *

_-Back in the present:1096-_

Another day, another town another castle. Another outbreak. These are days that went by for the murderers. People killing each other. Executions. Heresy. These were the days. No matter where. This was Midgard. A broken world without a future. The roots of evil were implanted so deep in the world.

Just by the word: Religion. The world hasn't changed at all.

And so One and Nero destroyed another town. By killing the people, by destroying the execution, by killing the soldiers. But they shall soon see. They shall see the truth, or another lie. Because one person was close to them. One that shall settle this once and for all.

In the castle of the town ,a group of small kids were dragged by chains by some soldiers. They were scared about what was going to happen. Because nothing good shall come.

-"Have you heard the rumors?"

-"How could the heretics have destroyed an entire village like that?"

-"Indeed. The word has spread internationally. We must act quickly."

-"Dubious people keep trying to interrogate me over one thing to the next."

-"But if we only do that. It will be all over Caerleon again."

-" Then hunt them down! I have heard that these heretics resemble nothing more than beats. We must not trouble the king with this matter."

-"Very sorry Sir."

As the soldiers opened the doors to the throne room, a hideous sight could be seen. Women being stripped and raped. And the fat pig king was just standing there, looking at the sight.

-"You are late.",said the king.

-"We would like to present you with a small souvenir."

-"A souvenir?"

The children were shown to the king. The pig had a large smile with tears coming from his eyes.

-"Oh, what sweet sorrow before my eyes, they are so thin.. I cannot bear it. Come here children, I'll warm you up. No need for formalities. Come closer.", said the king chasing the kids while liking his lips.

The doors were forcefully opened and a small figure with blonde hair, wearing a white outfit with black decorations, was standing. The figure's face was covered in shadows...but it's red eye could be seen. One that displayed anger.

The figure killed of the guards and was now standing before the king. The pig lost all his bravery and dropped on his ass. With a blade on his throat he tried to plead for his life.

-"Mercy? After everything you have done? There shall be no such a thing."

The pig's head was rolling over the red carpet, and the kids were watching.

-"Who are you? ",asked one of the kids.

-"I'm an Intoner. A protector of the world.",said the figure revealing to be a beautiful young lady with the sign '**I'** on her forehead.

* * *

Nero and One were surprised by the fact that a red eye was capable of speech. As the disfigured woman was welcoming them in the castle, Nero was distracted by 3 red eyed ladies ,with a very tempting body.

Despite this being an obvious trap, Nero still went for the chance.

One was heading further and further into the castle and in the throne room, he saw someone he though he would never ever see again. Before him was standing his sister.

-"Welcome brother."

-"One, but how! You should be dead."

-"Now now, brother. That's not a way to talk with your sister."

A day went by. One(b) didn't knew this, but his companion fell into a trap. The red eyed girls managed to silence him and looked him up. He managed to escape and went to warn One(b), about everything.

His body was all bloodied and he had heavy injuries. But he was still continuing to carry out his deed.

One(b) was standing on the balcony.

-"Are you feeling a little better?",asked his sister.

-"Yeah."

-"I'm sure this is quite a surprise. Talk to me..Tell me everything that's happened these past 100 years..."

-"This...with this eternal life you've given me...I created a church ,The Church of Angels. "

-"That sounds great."

-"Great? Ah the name? But..it's the source of the red eye disease...even though I vreated ut for you,nothing but calamity seemed to spread from my hands. I wanted to erase it from existance...but it wouldn't go away. No matter what I tried, it wouldn't go away. It didn't work. No matter how may I would kill. I am the source. It's my fault! Because I made this thing!"

-"No. You weren't wrong."

-"But.."

-"It isn't a disaster. It's a blessed gift."

-"The red eyes...a blessing? Impossible!"

-"They are extremely obedient guides. They meet hatred with hatred. And if you are kind to them, they will be kind in return...Here let me show you.", said One(s) as she extended her hand for her brother.

One(s) showed her brother the sign. The red eyes were dinning happy at the tables, dancing and chatting.

-"Are those all..red eyes?",said One(b) in disbelief.

-"You are not the cause of anything. It's simply their true form. Are you beginning to understand?"

One(b) slammed his fist on the balcony.

-"Was all of this, because I drew my weapon first? What have I...for all this time...what was any of it for?"

-"Please don't blame yourself. Come look at me."

One(s) extended her right arms for her brother. The brother was about to grab it, but pushed away her sister, as some arrows flew by.

-"NERO! What is the meaning if this?",demanded One(b).

* * *

-"Don't be so hasty One. That is not your sister!"

-"Don't worry about me brother. More than that, you must hurry up and stop him."

One(b) turned around with a determined look on his face ,to kill his companion Nero.

-"I understand. I will stop Nero myself."

The two former allies clashed against each other. But never managing to land a decisive hit.

-"Use the power of the song!", ordered One(s).

-But if I do it..."

-"It's all right, trust me!"

At the words of his sister One(b), unleashed the power of the song. Nero hearing the song just looked up, waiting for him to come.

-"What are you looking at? What do yo think you are doing?"

-"You really don't know shit, do you?",said Nero.

As the roof started to crack ,the black dragon burst inside the room ready to kill One(b).

-"Do not touch my brother!", ordered One(s).

At the power of the sister the black dragon obeyed her call.

-"But how..?"

-"The world is not full of malice as you think."

-"You say a bunch of boring shit, girl. What the f*ck are you even talking about? "

-"SHUT YOUT MOUTH!",yelled One(b), as he launched another strike at Nero.

Nero didn't dodge the hit and received a direct hit that damaged his head.

-"Why?", asked One(b) in disbelief.

-"Why didn't I move ,eh? Even an elvan welp can use this level of skill.", said Nero as he grabbed his companion by the throat.

-"Die!",ordered Nero.

-"Ughh."

As One(b) was about to lose his conciousness a blade impaled him from behind, also hitting Nero in the stomach.

-"Why?", asked One(b) as he saw that the wielder was none other than his sister, who had a smirk on her face.

-"But ...why sister?"

* * *

-"You really are an idiot to be fooled by this. Right, fake 'sister'. ",said Nero.

Nero shot down the sister but didn't damaged One(s).

-"What is this?", asked One(b).

-"It's elven black arts. Simple camouflage. Those who desire things are such a nuisance. You want to believe in something so much even though you know it's impossible. That's how you fell under her spell. Isn't that right? Faux-Utahime(_fake intoner_)", said Nero.

-"Oh ,look what you've done and made me do. Get me all freaked out and my pretty outfit goes away. Right sweet brother Nero?"

-"No...I don't believe it. This can't be true..",said the broken One.

-"C'mon you idiot! Get up and fight!",ordered Nero, kicking One.

-"Don't be so violent dear brother.", said Faux.

-"And you! Stop prancing around! Tell me how you controlled the red eyes!"

-"He he, You wanna know?"

-"With your power, there's no way you could lead such a large army."

-"Well, my old self perhaps. What do you think old brother? You always wanted to steal it for youself, but never could.",said Faux unveiling her body towards her brother. Some black tattoos could be seen on her left side.

-"You killed the chief?"

-"How else do you think I'd be here with this beauty? Besides you can't claim another's magic without killing them first." , said Faux unleashing dark magic towards Nero.

The siblings got into a tough fight against each other, that ended up with Faux having the high ground.

Looking behind her she saw One waking up and moving again.

-"Oh you are awake? You don't need to push yourself so hard."

-"..."

-"Hey why don't you come with me?",said Faux taking again One's form. "I will always your sister and never leave your side. One! Together with me!The world is ours, come let the two of us take what's ours...-"

"Take what's ours? This world? MY SISTER, SHE WOULD NEVER SAY SUCH A THING.."

-"Ah you're no fun. I would have made a much better sister than she ever could."

-"Don't you ever talk about her like that!", yelled one trying to cut down Faux." She was even willing to give up her own life. How dare you even to try to step into her shoes. I'll never forgive this...How you tainted this precious memory of my sister!"

-"So very boring!"

One and Faux engaged in the fight. One repeatedly tried to cut her down, but using her warping skills, Faux always avoided being hit. Unleashing her dark magic she grievously wounded One. As he laid down bloodied Nero tried to grab his crossbow, but Faux saw him and destroyed the weapon.

-"Don't believe I haven't seen that brother."

Faux was now looking at the two defeated warriors. She couldn't help but smile at their pain. So much that she began to touch herself.

-"Ah such pleasure. Civil wars , massacres, invasions...soon the world shall be devoured by war. Humans and monsters alike killed and slaughtered each other,drenching the land with crimson blood. This world is being overrun by hatred and murderous intent. A shattered world falling to ruin and madness. It's so beautiful! ", dreamed Faux.

-"**I agree.**"

-"Did that fucking dragon.."(Nero)

-"It talked!?"(One)

**-"There is no need for humans or monsters. I don't need anyone! That's right. And I don't need you."**, said the black dragon killing **Faux."This woman's purpose is finished. The failure born from the cursed 'Intoner'..."**,said the dragon towards one.

-"What are you after? What are you hiding?",demanded One to know.

-"**And what will you do? You're nothing but a fake..**"

-"Answer me!", yelled One as he tried to clash with the dragon.

The dragon just effortlessly stepped on him pinning him on the ground.

**-"Fool.."**

-"Why...won't you kill me?"

-"**You are necessary.**"

-"What?"

**-"My purpose is to destroy everything in your path. I will not let a single place remain. Your body is the very source of the outbreak! You are the source! All those pathetic humans that you saved, are now red eyes."**

-"You are lying!"

-"**You brought destruction upon that kingdom and laid it to ruin. And the village. And the town. You couldn't save a single one of them!**"

-"It can't be..."

-"Get off that f*cking high horse of yours!", yelled Nero as he shot an arrow towards the dragon.

-"**Madness, destruction ,death. You, me , your sister. We share the same desire. Those thigs you wish to see. Why you deny yourself..?**"

-"Shut your f*cking mouth! And don't dare to compare me to her! I never wanted to watch the world be destroyed. I...I wanted to do it myself. With my own hands!"

-"**I see..Live one fake Intoner, live on and spread your acursed sickness!**",said the dragon as he flew away.

-"All I ever wanted...was to protect the world. For my sister. But it was me all along...",said One as he dropped on his knees looking a the ground.

The red eyes started walking towards Nero and One, to kill them. Nero was on his position, but One refuse to move.

-"What are you doing?Hurry up! Raise your sword!",yelled Nero.

-"Kill me!I can't do it myself."

-"So..huh? What are you even...?"

-"I always thought that...someday you could end this life for me.",said One with a small smile on his face.

* * *

_The fire of war spreads throughout the world with incredible speed. Maps are rewritten almost daily as new territories form out of the ashes. The world was now clashing in something named The Great War._

_The alliance and the Empire were clashing down endlessly._

_The Empire was lead by The Priestess of the Watchers. The Alliance tried anything to hold their stance against the red eyed soldiers. But they were very powerful._

_Among the soldiers of The Alliance, there was a young man at the age of 21. He was a brave soldier who mercilessly was killing every soldier of The Empire. A man who lost his parents and his kingdom._

_His name was Caim._

_**Shall you accept this future?**_

_**Shall you accept the fate of the world?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I do...**_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Despite being a pretty much translation of the manga this was like hell to write.**

**The next chapter shall be on project Exodus. **


	19. Chapter 18-Angels and Dragons

**Chapter 18**

**Angels and Dragons**

* * *

_-Echidna's _realm_-_

Having finished his trial Azrael was finally back in this dream made by Echidna. She seemed quite joyful about his success. Making a sign to come over Azrael was face to face with the greedy witch.

-"I see you succeeded without any fail. I'm impressed by the fact that you managed to do it. Most people fall at first try."

-"Yeah, but most of these people are crossbred demis, that find 'pointing with the finger' and mere words enough to cause them strife. Give me a break. I can bear these thing like they are nothing. And that's what they are."

-"Such a harsh man aren't you. I couldn't help but take a peek at these trials of yours. And I must say I am impressed."

-"Thanks I guess. But what exactly are you impressed in more exactly?"

-"The world itself. I never seen it before. And these metallic titans..aaah it makes my head spin. The possibility of another world. Who would have thought."

-"Yeah well...everyone could have thought. But nobody would believe it. And please don't start orgasm around here about it. It creeps me out."

-"Right anyway...You passed the Trial. But before anything happens I'd like you to introduce to someone.."

-"Friend of yours?"

-"Yep!", she chimed."Now look behind."

Behind Azrael there were several girls. One girl was short as a child with green hair. Another was pretty much tied up to a coffin on some spider legs, and had gray hair. Another tall woman with a voluptuous chest, blue eyes and blonde hair. Another one that seemed like a really shy girl with pink hair. And the last one was a woman with a tired expression and magenta hair.

-"Hey Echidna onee-chan. Is this the one you told us about?",asked the green haired girl.

-"Yes he is. Now Azrael I want you to introduce you to the other witches of sin. Typhon,Daphne, Minerva, Carmilla and Sekhmet."

-"Nice to meet you all. But I guess our time is quite limited right now?"

-"Oh c'mon what's the hurry?",asked Echidna waving her hand.

-"Apart from the Great Hare being outside and me not being conscious? I mean sure...what could happen?",said Azrael in a sarcastic manner.

-"Don't worry about it. Nothing shall happen.",assured the Witch of Greed.

-"So what's up with the meeting? Are we throwing a party?",asked Azrael again.

-"If you want it to put it that way..."

-"Hey hey mister. Are you a bad guy?",asked Typhon.

-"Huh? What the hell are you talking about kid?"

-"Never mind, I shall check it myself.",said the little girl grabbing Azrael's leg.

-"And what are you doing more exactly?", asked Azrael unsure about her action. But before he could do anything he saw how the girl just pulled his leg, making him fall from being limbless.

-"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?",asked Azrael ,grabbing his from the girl's hands.

-"No pain? That means you are not bad?"

-"Oh, I'm gonna show you 'bad' when I will put my hands on you!"

-"Eep..",yelled the young girl running behind Minerva.

-"Get back here!"

-"Hey calm down!",ordered Minerva.

-"Calm down? If it wasn't for the fact that I am holding my leg, I would be calm. Jesus...", said

Azrael trying to put his leg back. The stolen magic was actually helpful as it made him stick his leg back at least.

The blonde one came and punched his broken leg, immediately healing him.

-"Huh? Healing punches? Is this some sort of joke? And now for the most important part? Who on earth are you?"

-"We are the Witches of Sins.",said Echidna.

-"Right...I see however one is missing. Now if you don't mind. I have a Great Hare to defeat, and prove once and for all that the future can't be written on a book."

-"Are you sure about that?"

-"I believe I proved it when I killed your little disciple, haven't I?"

-"...I ...I...have to agree."

-"Before you go there is something I want to talk with you about...",said Minerva.

-"?"

-"You already know who brought you here...right?"

-"I believe I do. It was Envy right?"

-"Yes...knowing this? What are you going to do, considering the fact that she won't let you leave the world."

-"If she won't allow...then I'll force her."

-"You really are a fool, if you believe you can kill the one that not even the best could kill."

-"We shall see..", said Azrael before vanishing into tiny particles.

-"...suicidal fool..."

* * *

_-The Tomb-_

Azrael was waking up with a terrible headache because of the cold.

-"Ugh...I need to get out of here fast."

-"Better just fly away.",said Weiss.

-"Finally decided to talk? What the hell have you been doing all this time?"

-"The barrier around prevented us from being active."

-"You just make up excuses."

-"Now let us end this madness. Onward Azrael!",commanded Weiss.

* * *

_-Outside-_

The villagers from the Sanctuary were leaving their homes, as the Hare advanced more and more. Emilia was using ice walls in order to protect everyone. Meanwhile Otto was using his earth magic to slow down the rabbits.

_-"Lia!"_

-"Huh? Puck are you finally awake?!"

-"Yes! Sorry that I couldn't help you. Where is Azrael, anyway?"

-"He should be coming. I just hope he is fine and managed to get out of the tomb."

Puck began to freeze down the incoming rabbits, making them shatter at the cold temperature. More and more rabbits were coming ready to devour everything in their path.

From above purple flaming balls were landing on the rabbits creating big explosions.

-"Mind if I join the party?", asked Azrael.

-"You are welcome to.",said Puck smirking.

-"Let's do this then! Weiss, **Noir let's begin the party! Flare!**", chanted Azrael launching more fireballs.

The ball impacted creating a huge explosion and setting in fire the surrounding area.

**-"Puck, this thing recreates to fast. Can you maybe enclose it between some ice walls. Maybe then we may stand a chance!"**

-"I got it!"

-"**Emilia do the same thing! I will...**"

_Zwing_

**-"What the..?! **Wait...what's happening!?**", **asked Azrael confused.

When he tried to walk he smashed into a golden field force.

-"What the hell?!"

Using his fist he started punching the barrier to no avail. He was trapped inside.

-"What the hell is this!? What the hell is happening?!",he asked confused.

-"Azrael are you alright?", asked a panicked Emilia.

-"Yeah, I guess... it's just that... something is off. "

-"Az...rael..."

-"What?"

-"Be..be..behind you.."

-"Huh?!"

Looking behind he saw a golden haired woman with green skin, her eyes looking in different directions.

_-"Az...ra...elll",said the figure..._

_**-"**_Five!? What the hell? And damn you did let yourself go!**_"_, **commented Azrael in surprise, seeing the intoner in such a state.

A golden ring with many symbols surrounded the zombified Five.

-"Come...to...me...Galgaliel!" , ordered Five.

A golden barrier formed around herself and in the cage where Azrael was trapped undead soldiers started to appear.

-"Shit! This is not good", cursed Azrael.

-"Azrael!",yelled Emilia.

-"Stick to the plan. I... think I can hold!"

Summoning the dragon blade from One's brother, he began to cut down the undead soldiers.

Making his way to Five in order to stop her from spawning more he swung the dragon blade in order to cut her. The blade impacted the barrier, which launched Azrael back.

-"Damn, I can't get past it. Look like I'll have to cut these things down."

-"Azrael please tell me you'll be alright.", said Emilia.

-"I will don't worry. These things have nothing on me!", said Azrael cutting down more undead soldiers."You two stick to the plan!"

Emilia and Puck nodded as they continued the plan to trap the Great Hare.

-"Now then...let's see what you can bring on Intoner Five!", said Azrael as he prepared his blade.

* * *

Puck and Emilia continued to create more and more walls in order to stop the Hare from advancing. The plan worked quite well and a large ice wall was now separating the citizens from the Hare. Because of this Puck and Emilia had to split in order to continue. Emilia went right, creating the wall and killing the rabbits that were coming towards her. Creating an ice blade, she cut in half the incoming rabbits.

-"This is getting too long...can we really do it? No! I know we can.. I just have to believe!", she steeled herself. All these adventures with Azrael, all the deeds she had done with him...were pointing at it. Everything is possible.

A large swarm went straight at her. She created a barrier and pushed them back, preparing the ice blade. When the swarm was about to strike again, a large fireball flew straight into them killing them all.

-"Huh?! What?",asked Emilia looking around, not believing what happened. When she looked in the sky she saw a young white dragon with golden claws and what seemed like a crown on his head.

-"Whoa!? Did you see that? Was that awesome? I think it was awesome! I am awesome! WuHUU!", said the young dragon in a childish voice.

* * *

Azrael was cutting down the last of the undead soldiers. This made Five break her barrier and

bring her on the battle ground. Holding her sword which was as tall as her she waved it around, trying to hit Azrael. Azrael was dodging the hits, trying to warp away from the Intoner, but the barrier was preventing him from doing this. The only thing he could do was to fight hand on hand.

-"Looks like I have to do this. Are you prepared to die Five? Well I mean, do die once and for all?"

-"Az...ra...el...", said Five in a weak voice.

Azrael lunged to strike her, but she parried the hit and kicked him away. Azrael hit the barrier making him grunt at the pain.

-"Dam..n... she packs a kick...", said Azrael cursing himself for not being alert.

-"...I...al..ways...ado..red...you...Az...rael", said again Five in a sorrowful voice full of regret.

-"This is getting creepier and creepier..."

-"I...was ..soo...sadddd...I was...so...af...raaaaid..."

Azrael grunted at her words. This made him feel really sorry for Five. Despite him holding grudge against her, he now felt sorry for the enemy of his Intoner. But what made him worry more is...what is she doing her. How did she end up here? What caused her to be like this?

The Flower followed him in this world? Are the other Intoners here too? Is it possible for Zero to be here too? Is it possible that she is like this too?

He manged to suppress the thoughts for now, as he prepared for another strike.

Five lunged her blade to impale Azrael in the heart. He dodged it right and tried to strike again.

Five dodged the hit and grabbed the blade for a combo attack of fast strikes.

Azrael retreated from his position, as he managed to avoid the heart seeker strikes. Another attempt of attack was made. Azrael lunged in front of Five and then dashed right to avoid being cut in half. Five's blade swung vertically and made a rift in the ground, because of her power.

Swinging his blade as fast as possible he managed to cut Five's left arm making her drop the heavy weapon. The Intoner activated her power, letting out a vicious and powerful scream that pushed Azrael back, breaking his advantage. Five viciously tried to cut down Azrael with her claw(nails). She managed to strike Azrael in the chest making him grunt in pain.

Azrael fled as mush as possible in order to avoid the powerful strikes,that the Intoner launched at him. His chest began to blade a lot from the attack. Grabbing his blade again he enchanted the strike, preparing the same move that he used on the Whale.

-"Better make this quick! Yin-Yang Strike!" ,he chanted making the blade be covered in a white and black aura.

Five lunged to cut Azrael in half. Azrael swung his blade to cut her in half. It was now or never.

***SWING***

Azrael chest was cut really deep making him bleed heavily, while Five was no longer in one piece. Azrael dropped on his knees trying to heal himself, while Five and her barrier vanished into non-existance.

-"Th...ank...youu...", said Five as she turned into dust.

-"Ugh...",grunted Azrael.

* * *

Azrael laid on the ground healing himself from the battle. The fight was really fierce, and it was the first time since he came he received such a critical wound.

-"Azrael!", he heard Emilia in the distance coming towards him.

-"Ugh...",he tried to get up, but couldn't.

-"Wait! Let me heal you!"

-"Thank...you..."

After 10 minutes of healing he was back on his legs, but he was shaking a lot due to the blood loss.

-"Let me help you.", said Emilia grabbing his left arm and putting it over her shoulder.

-"How is everything going?", he asked.

-"We managed to deal with it. But we had a helping hand."

-"What do you mean?"

-"I think it's better for you to see...", said Emilia with a smile on her face.

-"I cannot believe this...", said Azrael in disbelief.

-"Wuhuu...Aahaahaa,wuhuuu. Oh , hey Azrael! How are you doing?", said the young dragon, rolling around in the ash.

-"Mikhail...you are alive!", yelled Azrael forgetting about his wounds and trying to run at him to embrace him.

-"Wait your wounds!",yelled Emilia as Azrael stumbled on the ground.

-"Woo, Azrael are you alright? Are you hurt?",asked Mikhail swiping around like a dog around Azrael.

-"Just a bit trashed that's all... How are you here anyway? I thought you died!"

-"I don't know. All I remember is that there was a flower in my eye and a feminine voice was talking to me.. and then a blonde guy that looked like One attacked me...and then a light came and I'm here."

-"That...is really something.", said Azrael."How long have you been here anyway?"

-"Ermmm.. I think it's a week or so..."

-"Mikhael...",said Azrael putting a hand on his leg."...I'm glad you are alright."

-"Did something happen? You seem different. Like you are way cooler than before. Way ,way cooler."

-"Long story...",said Azrael letting out a sigh.

-"Ohh I like stories. Can you tell me?",said Mikhail in his childish demeanor.

-"Pff..hahaha..",laughed Azrael.

Emilia giggled seeing Azrael like this. Looking in the horizon she saw the sunrise. The battle

at the Sanctuary lasted many hours...

* * *

-"Boss are ya' alright?",asked Garfield seeing Azrael being carried by Emilia.

-"Yea sure Garfield. I'm still alive. Glad to see everyone making out fine. But.. The Sanctuary.."

The Sanctuary was burned down with the whole forest letting them homeless and without a place where they could settle.

-"I think I have an idea Garfield. Everyone can move to Galicia."

-"Huh? Wha's that?"

-"You'll see...you'll see."

Garfield wondered about what he was talking, but then he saw the dragon flying around.

-"Oy, boss...i think ya got company?",said Garfield pointing out the dragon.

-"That's just an old friend."

-"Ya got a dragon...?!"

* * *

The citizens of the Sanctuary were moved to Galicia and started to build their new homes.

They were welcomed by the locals and things went smoothly, but now Azrael and Emilia returned with Mikhail on the Roswaal's estate.

-"Puck! There is something I need to know? I found a hidden door, but it's freezing beyond."

-"I see! Well then they shall be no problem, as long as I'm here."

-"Better not drop on us."

-"When did I do that?"

-"Every fucking time apart from this one against the Hare."

-"Tehehe",said Puck scratching neck.

Entering the frosty chamber they found nothing but an abandoned ice coffin.

-"What?! I thought there should be something more interesting here!",said Azrael in disappointment.

-"Maybe it was, and now it's gone.",said Puck.

With the Trials being taken, a new old soul returned to the World. Someone without caring of the ways to obtain knowledge. Someone with a greed that couldn't be rivaled.

-"Ahh, why must the love fade away."

* * *

Standing on the couch, Azrael thought about the next moves. Emilia soon came with some tea she prepared and sat beside him.

-"Thank you. I really needed this."

-"What are you thinking off...",asked Emilia.

-"I was thinking about the maids. You know...I promised Garf that for his help, I will do something to release them. But what should I do... "

-"Maybe we can talk it over..."

-"I really hope we can, because if I have to pick another fight right now...I think that would be the end of me..."

-"Azrael...",said Emilia holding the cup of tea

-"Huh?"

-"Why are you forcing yourself so hard? What was that thing even? I have never seen such thing before..."

-"That...thing?"

-"Back at the Sanctuary...you were trapped by.."

-"That Emilia...that was an Intoner..."

-"Huh? Bu I thought you said.."

-"..That they all died? Yea...I was sure they did...but now...I'm not sure of anything anymore."

Emilia let the cup on the table and grabbed his trembling hands, calming him down.

-"Azrael...can I ask you something..."

-"Huh?"

-"Can I ask you...how did you spent your time with Zero? What were you doing with her after a long day?",she asked with slight hint of embarrassment.

-"Well..."

-"If there is anything I can do...I'll do it...you deserve it after such a long fight..."

-"Emilia...", said Azrael in a soft voice.

**WARNING OR ENJOY**

**I DON'T REALLY CARE**

**BUT HEY**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Azrael pinned Emilia on the couch and held her arms really tight. He kissed with a lot of passion, thirst and lust. Emilia returned the favor and started kissing him back. He let go of her arms, and started to move them around. With his left arm he grabbed her butt, and with the right one he held her head. Lifting her up, he put her on his lap.

Emilia was placing her arms around his neck, and continued the kiss, not breaking one second of it. After a couple of minutes they finally broke it the get some air. They faces were red and they were breathing heavily.

-"Emilia...are you sure about this?",asked Azrael one more time.

-"Yes..we have been together for so long...and..."

-"If Puck is gonna find this out, I'm gonna be in so much trouble..."

Azrael started to unbutton Emilia, while she did the same thing with him. Dropping her shirt on the ground, she started to became as red as an appa. Azrael's exposed abdomen made her blush harder, and admire him more.

Azrael grabbed her bra and threw it away leaving her chest exposed. Her beautiful and large breast aroused him a lot and became as hard as a blade.

He turned her around and started rubbing her breasts and gently bite her neck.

-"Mhm.."

Emilia moaned at his gentle touch and started to feel better and better.

She managed to take off his pants and started to rub his hard staff.

Azrael moved his right arm and started to rub Emilia's entrance making her let out a small yell.

This continued for a couple of minutes, before Azrael inserted his fingers in her pussy.

-"Ahh.", she let out another small yell. Azrael continued up and down making Emilia moan.

Emilia grabbed his dick and started jerking it off.

-"Ugh.."

-"Mhhmmm Azrael...",moaned Emilia." ...I...feel something is coming.."

-"Don't resist...let it come.."

-"Mhmmm...ahhhhhh",moaned Emilia cumming."Hufhufhuf..that...felt really good."

-"Glad you enjoyed it...but this is far from over...", he said turning her around again, making her face him.

-"I'm gonna start now..."

-"Please... be gentle..."

-"...I don't promise this one..."

Azrael started to enter really slowly, while Emilia was holding her pain. After he was full in, he started to pull out slowly and started to move slowly.

Two minutes after the pain was gone, Emilia started to moan again.

-" ...please go... faster.",she said moaning in pleasure.

Azrael obeyed to the command and started to move faster and faster making Emilia moan louder.

-"Mhmm...Azrael..I..."

He didn't her talk as he pulled her in a deep kiss again. Emilia responded and started to twirl her tongue around his.

-"Mhmmmm", moaned Emilia again cumming."*Huf*Huf, that ...was amazing..",huffed Emilia from overcoming pleasure.

Azrael sat back on the couch with Emilia still on his lap.

-"Is this what you were doing everytime?",she asked with curiosity grabbing his head and pulling his face closer to hers.

-"Yeah..."

-"I really enjoyed it...maybe..."

-"..we can go for another round. Just to make it clear...I can last for hours."

Emilia gave him a seductive smile...as they play lasted for another couple of hours...with nobody to stop them.

* * *

Back at the Capital the sun was settling down. Rem and Frederika tried to make Reinhard save Ram, but no matter how many pleas they gave...he couldn't do anything. The only persons that could do anything were Azrael and Crusch, as they were the ones attacked. Maybe if they could convince them...then Ram's life would be spared.

But how can you convince someone like him. That could only be seen in the future. As today is today and tomorrow is tomorrow.

-"Alright then...The trial is tomorrow...and Azrael must be present in order for a decision to be taken.",said Reinhard to the ladies."Maybe you can convince him then."

-"Are you sure about this Reinhard-sama.",asked Frederika." He didn't really seem like a forgiving type."

-"This is the first thing I can't say for sure. But it's always better to hope for the best."

* * *

**AU:**

**I'm a lazy bastard, I know but right now I have driving school.**

**And also I'm a lying one because said I'll update Project Exodus next. But that one need a bit more time. I need to read the timeline first. So I hope you enjoy it. **


	20. Chapter 19-OBJECTION!

**Chapter 19**

**OBJECTION!**

* * *

_-The Roswaal Mansion:Morning-_

The sun started to peek in the horizon, spreading it's rays over the world. In the mansion of the world forgotten Roswaal, Emilia and Azrael were cuddled and sleeping in one of the beds.

The weak morning lights, appeared in the room and started to poke Azrael's eyes who groaned and turned around, holding Emilia close to his chest. The light became stronger as the minutes kept flowing and poked Emilia's eyes who turned around.

Opening her eyes, she started to get up and rub them in order to wake up completely.

-"Mhmmmmm.", she groaned because of how late she got to sleep. However it was too early to get up.

She got back under the covers holding her chest close to his heart. She kept starring at him and how calm he looked when he was sleeping.

_'Did we actually do it?',_she wondered. Like the fact that they were naked and in the same bed wasn't enough of a proof.

'_I...I can't believe we did it._', she blushed in embarrassment as she remember what they were doing.

_'Ughhh...Puck is going to scold us so hard. But...I still feel happy...', _she smiled blushing harder.

_'Wait...but that would mean that we would...'_

-"Aaahh..",she held her head screaming in panic.

-"Mhhmm, what's the problem?",asked Azrael still sleeping.

-"Huh? Azrael, you were awake?"

-"Mhmmm!", he answered still refusing to open his eyes.

-"Hey, c'mon wake up.",she ordered starting to shake him.

-"Ye-ah...yeah,***yawn**", he yawned opening his eyes."What got into you to start screaming like this?",he asked holding her under his arm.

She leaned closer to him, pressing her right hand over his heart.

-"Azrael...I want to ask you something...", she said with a hint of worry.

-"Hm?"

-"Do...do you love... me?", she asked starring in his crimson eyes.

Azrael was a bit surprised by this question, but he didn't let this be seen. Instead he pinned her on the bed sheet and stared in her purple eyes.

-"Emilia...you...mean a lot to me. Asking this is somewhat..."

-"...sorry, but it's just that..this is all so new", she said looking away. "Nobody ,other than Puck, said that they love me. And now...I'm just worried."

-"Worried?"

-"That...after what we did we may have a child...and I..still don't know about anything on how to raise one and..."

-"It's alright Emilia.", he said shutting her speech with a small kiss. "When that day will come, we will face it together."

-"Azrael...what am I to you?"

-"Emilia...you are someone that could hold me sane. Someone that...understood me, in all my choices. And I'm glad that I met you.", he said in a soft and pleasant tone."Because if it weren't for me to meet you...I don't want to imagine, what sort of person I could become."

-"Don't say such scary things, Azrael. I'm sure you could always be a great person.",she said poking his nose.

-"Let's get up, I believe Mikhael is hungry and we haven't got to eat also. At least let's take our breakfast before heading to the Capital."

-"Alright then, but I will make the breakfast.",declared Emilia.

-"Just please don't make it like that time.",said Azrael recalling her first attempt to cook and how bad it went. I mean how bad can someone be to burn up the water!?

* * *

While Emilia was cooking, Azrael and Mikhael went hunting as he knew how much Mikhael could eat, Azrael decided that killing wolgarms in the forest was the best option since it was closer.

-"Hey Azrael, I wanted to ask you... how long have you been here?"

-"A month. I came here sooner than you."

-"How did you got here anyway? And how did you got these pact partners?"

-"I guess you forgot about the iron gates, huh? Or I think it was the Mercurius Gate? Yeah, I guess that was the name. And how on earth could you see them?"

-"I'm a dragon. It's easy for me."

-"I find that hard to believe. Well whatever I guess, let's get the flock over there."

At least to find food for Mikhael is easy. Whatever can be found on the ground could be used to feed him. Works just fine I guess. But during their hunt Azrael entered I some problems.

It wasn't like he couldn't fight. It was that he felt hot. Too hot. He felt like his entire body was on fire.

-"Ugh...i feel awful."

-"Azrael are you alright? Are you hurt?" ,asked Mikhael worried.

-"I feel like hell. This is too much...why it's so hot all of a sudden?"

_'It started'_

His body started to be covered in the dark and white aura when he first activated his powers. He was lifted in the air and couldn't move a single muscle. Weiss and Noir started to float around each on in their respective aura. And then it happened...

Magical rings with a lot of power started to surround him. Their were getting closer and closer to him, putting a lot of pressure on his body. Azrael tried to scream, but his voice couldn't be heard. And then it happened. The symbols from the rings were now on his body like a curse.

But now he didn't felt any pain. It was relief.

Azreal was now in quite a big hole made by the ritual. Ritual for what? Well here it is...

**Azrael has ascended to Tier 1 Shadowlord**

**New abilities and evolved ones:**

**-Water and Ice Manipulation(NEW)**

** -Fire Manipulation(NEW)**

** -Wind Manipulation(NEW)**

** -Earth Manipulation(NEW)**

** -Flare Missile(auto-aimed at targets[max 3])(NEW)**

** -Dark Sphere-Null Sphere(UPGRADE)**

-"Ugh...just what the hell was that!?"

-"Whoa!? Azrael you look so cool now!",exclaimed Mikhael.

-"What are you talking about you dummy?", asked Azrael not understanding. Then he took a look at himself."Whaa what the heck!?"

-"Whoooooooooooooooooaaa!"(Mikhael)

-"Whooooooooooooooa!"(Azrael)

-"Whooooooooooooooaaaa!" (Mikhael)

* * *

_-At the Capital about 4 hours later-_

In a dungeon a pink haired maid was standing chained waiting for her trial. She was contemplating about her life choices, the mistakes she made and most of all..about her sister.

The master she had was erased from existence and only one person could remember him.

But she wasn't that person. Then she heard the cell door open and in it's frame stood Azrael.

-" 'Sup bitch?"

She growled at the sight and nearly snapped at him.

-"What DO YOU want, you monster?"

-"Whoa, ain't that a nice way to talk lady? I mean after everything you have done?"

Ram stared daggers at him, which didn't bother Azrael in any way.

-"If starring could kill you would manage to do something, but you are chained to that wall. How sad. I kinda pity you."

-"After everything you have done? It's still not enough for you to take everything? You came here to also make fun of me?"

-"I would have made fun of you many times to be honest, but I'm not here for this. There is something else I'm here for..."

Ram just kept scrutinizing Azrael like she was about to cut his head off.

-"And what do you want? My body? You will never..."

-"You sure do overestimate yourself?"

-"Hmpf...a delicate flower such as myself is to be desired by many"

-"Pretty sure that cheap things just have many clients. So tell me are you going to listen or not?"

-"I will never listen to someone like YOU!",declared Ram.

-"Even IF it can set you free?"

-"..."

-"You call yourself a lady, and yet look at it..."

-"..."

-"...back then you just made a pact with the devil and look where you stand. In chains like a criminal!"

-"What do you even know!?"

-"Oohh, I know a lot of things..._'I love you my little sister, I'll do anything to protect you, there is no reason to worry dear sister, I'll take care of everything...' _and now look at what happened... you sold yourself and her to that devil of a man, that you can't even remember. I find that really sad."

-"Guhhh...", grunted Ram hearing his words.

-"Now then, I'll say this once, after all it's your sister and your friends the ones that hold so much dear on you...because personally I don't like you. And here it is: You are going to be my servant and you get to live. I received permission to cut your head off right here right now in case you refuse. So what is gonna be?"

-"..."

-"I asked you a question Ram."_(I can't hear you Ram!)_

-"Just do it!"

-"So you chose death. That's quite foolish to say to someone like me."

-"I'd rather face death and be free than ever serve someone like you!"

-"I feel sorry to inform you, but what do you mean that you will be free if you die? Nobody escapes my will in death. It's just gonna make things worse for you. And you can take this as a promise!"

-"..."

-"I'll give you one or two hours to decide. Now if you excuse me I'll go and enjoy myself. See ya later!",said Azrael closing the cell door.

-"Curse you...",muttered the maid.

* * *

-_Outside_-

Rem, Frederika, Reinhard and Emilia where standing outside waiting for a result from Azrael.

And it came. A disappointed Azrael crossing his arms.

-"I gave her two hours to decide. If the answer is negative then that's the end for her."

Rem wasn't pleased with the answer and grabbed him by his collar. Her teary expression however didn't really bother him.

-"NO! I refuse to accept this! Y-you must do something, anything, please.",said the blue maid sobbing."If I lose nee-sama then..then..."

-"I already prevented the trial from happening. But her freedom isn't a part from what I managed to obtain. Unless she obeys by pact then she's gonna stay there.", said Azrael relesing himself from her grip."Now if you excuse me,but I have a discussion in particular with Reinhard. Emilia could you please wait me at the inn?"

The three ladies left the room leaving Azrael and Reinhard to have their discussion. Both of them sat on the couch not saying anything, until Reinhard was the first one to break it.

-"I must say Azrael, I'm truly impressed."

-"Hmm? More praises? Reinhard I've been assaulted by these kind of empty words since I reached here. Just knock it off, it's not worth it."

-"I find it doubtful Azrael. You killed the White Whale, killed a Witch Cult contingent. These things in a really short amount of time. "

-"You forgot about The Great Hare. But hey I guess nobody would believe me if I say such a thing, huh?"

Reinhard was baffled at hearing this.

-"But to be honest it was more Puck,Emilia and Mikhael doing this. I was trapped in doing something else. Ugh, that must have been the hardest week of my life. My back hurts!",complained Azrael snapping his back.

Reinhard smiled and closed his eyes.

-"Azrael, there is something I need to tell you about."

-"Hmm? What is it."

-"The Council is taking in consideration your exploits. And they asked to have a meeting with you. You should really come back to the throne room."

-"That nasty place again? I really don't want to. That place sucks."

-"You really should consider,Azrael."

**-**"Fine! So what now I'm getting a reward or something?"

-"It's rather possible for this."

-"Hope it isn't some sort of lame ass reward, cuz I had enough of this in my life."

-"I can assure you it isn't.",said Reinhard keeping his smile.

-"Yeah sure, but it better be later. I promised Emilia I will take her out in town and celebrate like we should. Well whatever, see you later Rein."

-"I'll announce the Council. See you tomorrow Azi."

* * *

_-With Emilia-_

While Azrael left after his discussion with Reinhard, Emilia took a stroll in the capital humming a happy tone.'_I just hope that Ram, will accept it. I feel sorry for her after everything that happened. The way Rem kept crying and beg Azreal...I mean sure she did something horrible...but I believe she can change right?_'(Author Notes:Well I don't)

_'Lia something happened?'_

_'Oh, Puck, no there is nothing. I was just thinking about the last days. They sure were really troublesome.'_

_'I almost lost you. I'm glad that we managed to get past them. Sorry for not being able to do much.'_

_'There is nothing to worry about Puck. I'm glad that we won. And I'm glad that Azrael found his old friend. They do seem to get along really well.'_

_'I'm also impressed that he has a dragon friend. Well he is kinda weak,but I'm sure he'll get stronger. Seems like underestimated Azrael again. I always believed that what he is completely absurd but now...I'm sure that whatever he says must have some sort of deep truth...'_

_'Yeah, when I saw him...puck do you believe that it's possible he can give us a part of his blood...the Ellior Forest will be...'_

_'Sorry Lia, but it wouldn't be enough'_

_'Ohh, I just hoped that...'_

_'Don't be lazy Lia...we still have a Selection to win...'_

_'I guess you are right...'_

Emilia felt something pulling her skirt. Looking down she saw a green haired girl looking at her and smilling.

-"Hey, hey one-san. Congratulations..."

-"Plum-chan, what are you doing here."

-"Onee-chan do you know where oni-san is? I want to give him a gift for helping me."

-"Oh, I can give it to him."

-"Yay, thank you onee-chan!"

* * *

_-Two hours later-_

-"So have you thought about my offer. I'd hate to be called a liar, because someone is stubborn."

Ram looked away from Azrael,not even wanting to see him. But after a minute of silence..

-"Fine! But I will never offer myself to you."

-"I have someone better already. Well then , I guess there is only one thing to sat then...",said Azrael releasing Ram from her chains.

-"...welcome to the gang, Ram."

* * *

_-Later that night-_

-"Azrael, you shouldn't have..."

-"Emilia, you don't defeat a Legendary mabeast everyday do you?"

-"Well yes, but this seems really expensive."

-"I'd rather no think about the price. More like the reason behind it."

And there were plenty of reasons. Two legendary mabeasts were dead, Mikhael is back,the Sin Arch Bishop of Sloth is dead, the body stealer Roswaal is no more ,Azrael is gonna get a gift from the Council, Emilia's reputation has increased, and the camp grew.

There was only one question left. What about them? How is their relationship now? Because 'friend' was no longer available.

And now here they are, sitting in rented roof garden of La Bistro,an expensive restaurant, just the two of them under the night sky filled with stars. The couple stood near the edge looking at the Capital and it's beautiful night lights. Emilia was wearing a lovely white dress and Azrael a classic tuxedo.

-"But I still don't believe we should really spend like this."

-"Why not? You look stunning in that dress. But me wearing this tuxedo? Next time remind me to ignore anyone's opinion about this, because it chokes me hard.",said Azrael trying to make the bow tie larger.

-"I actually believe it suits you well.",said Emilia smiling to which Azrael chuckled.

-"Well no sense in wasting time now, the food shall come shortly. And it was hard for me to convince Dias Fatsbalm to make this one."

-"The Ultimate Chef that can make the Dragon Howl? How did you manage this?"

-"It's this how you know him? I head that he is the Legendary Chef despite being Lustful and Womanizing."

-"Where did you heard that?"

-"My sources. But yeah I managed to convince him/her!"

-"How did you to do?"

_(If you are wondering: Azrael:"Alright so I'm gonna pay you to make the best dishes for this small celebration of mine, and you are gonna accept it, or else, I'm gonna make sure you won't see the daylight again. Do you get it? " Dias:"You had me at or else.")_

-"I have my charm."

-"Is this how you call your intimidating aura?"

-"Yep!"

-"Mooh, you can be such a jerk sometimes."

-"Most of the times. But there are moments, where I can be the kindest."

-"...yeah, and a real beacon of hope..",said Emilia holding her back against hist chest. Azrael just embraced her and kept her warm.

-"Azrael..."

-"Hmm?"

-"I'm glad I met you, I'm glad that you don't judge for what I am...and I'm glad...that you showed me...kindness. I...I just...",said Emilia, with tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

-"Shhhh...it's okay. You had I harsh life...I believe this is what makes us so close.."

-"Thank you...for accepting me..",said Emilia burring her head in his chest.

* * *

_-Hours Ago-_

_-"Your honor , I object!",said Azrael towards the judge._

_-"Azrael-san I understand that your feelings interfered in the accusation, but law is law and it must be respected."_

_-"I find it hilarious how you say that law must be respected, but the amount of exemptions you gave to so many nobles is ludicrous. Plus I already convince Crusch Karsten, the second accuser of exemption. This ain't time to argue with me 'honored' judge, as I am a vengeful man. If I want to make her suffer, I will make her suffer by working. Or do I need to give up some names to convince you 'honored' judge Rylay Dona?"_

_The judge grunted at the young lord, but he saw that Azrael isn't someone one could mess with._

_-"I understand. I shall give her an exemption. But I must warn you young one, you are overstepping your bounds."_

_-"Thank you for the warning, but that's just who I am. We shall see later."_

_'Nobody ever changes, this is the way the world is. This is the way humans are. Full of greed. But who I am to judge. I kill people and take everything they have. Can I really be a hero? Is this mission of mine the only way? Is it possible for me to keep on going? The answer is :it doesn't matter. Even if it's pointless you still have to do it. Because this is the World that my friend tried to save. With it's corruption and flaws. Even if I hate it, even if I want it to be destroyed, I'll do it. I'll find a way back. Because Midgard isn't a place where peace can be achieved by itself. Millions of choices and ways. And only one is the peaceful way before the Great Cataclysm. MY WORLD, THE WORLD OF THE SHADOWLORD.'_

**AU: Ram is saved and now the gang shall move on. With this chapter Arc 4 is finished.**

**Azrael has Ascened to Tier 1 and now I'll give a set of abilities at the end.**

**See you in next Arc and the end of an ancient evil. And keep in mind speak not the Watchers.**

**And if you are wondering, yes his vision is like Doctor Doom's vision. I would have made a fanfic about it, but the problem is i just don't know his universe.**

**Shadowlord(Tier 1):**

**Passive:**

-Unnatural strength

-Sub-sonic speed

-Weapon Summoning

-Void Coin Storage

-Unnatural Sense

** Elemental:**

-Water and Ice Manipulation

-Fire Manipulation

-Wind Manipulation

-Earth Manipulation

-Flare Missile(auto-aimed at targets[max 3])

** Shadowlord Magic:**

-Dark Lance

-Gateway

-Warp

-Flight

-Mist

-Fog of Erasure

-Dark Hands(max 24)

-Dark Sphere-Null Sphere

-Create Shade

-Yin-Yang Strike

-Dark Wall


	21. Chapter 20-The Frozen Forest

**Chapter 20**

**The Frozen Forest**

* * *

_-2 weeks after Azrael's ascendance to Tier 1-_

-"This is getting really boring, to be honest!", said Azrael as he had to deal with a crap lot of paper work." I never asked for this...oh wait, I did,fuuuuuuck", he cursed as he sunk in his chair.

Two weeks ago, the Council appointed him as the noble to survey the Roswaal domain, as the noble who was originally taking care of it, suddenly disappeared.(_geez I wonder where did he go_)

And now he had to deal with a shit ton of paper work, regarding the Sanctuary which burned to the ground, the mines from the Ellior forest, that he never visited anyway, and the most annoying thing...this.

-"And here we go, another marriage proposal. Fuck this shit already. Don't they know that I already have someone."

.

.

.

-"I guess not...", as it's not yet made public. "Geez, I better check on the forest so I can make a decision already...", he said to himself. Thinking about what to do next, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock in the door.

-"Azrael-sama, it's me Rem, you have a visitor who wishes to have a meeting with you.", informed the blue haired maid.

-"Yea, yea invite them inside. I'll come soon."

-"As you wish.",said the maid as she was leaving.

-"I wonder who ,it is."

Going down to meet the visitor, he caught sign of someone. A young girl with white hair and orange eyes. She was standing and chatting with Frederika which was keeping her until he arrived.

-"Wait...i think I recognize you from somewhere.", said Azrael as he was coming closer to the girl.

-"Ah...Azrael-san...it's nice to meet you again. And it's a pleasure to see that you remember me.", said the girl bowing her head.

-"If I remember correctly, you are one of that kidnapped group..",said Azrael as he scratched his head."Haku, was your name ,if I remember correctly"

-"It is. I'm Haku Yowane."

-"Alright now, is there anything you wanted to discuss?",asked the young lord.

-"Erm, is it possible to discuss this in particular.",asked the white haired girl.

-"I guess it is..."

-"So I other words, you want to work here...",said Azrael as he was massaging his nose."Why thou?", he asked.

-"I-I wanted to repay my debt toy you...after you saved me from those bandits. And after I heard about your promotion... I thought, that it might be possible if I worked here as a maid."

-"Any particular reason?..."

-"Well...maybe it is for me to gain...experience as a..housewife..."

-"Eh, good enough of a reason. And you are lucky that I need more help here."

-"Really? Thank you very much!",beamed the girl with happiness.

-"FREDERIKA! Come here!",ordered the lord.

-"What do you wish young master?"

-"Lady Haku wishes to work here as a maid from now on. I want you to teach here all the procedures, okay?"

-"As you wish.", said the blonde maid.

-"Better work hard, Haku!"

-"Yes, I'll do my best."

As Haku and Frederika went out in order to do the necessary preparations, Azrael went up to something.

'I want a shade to follow up Haku, got it?', he commanded as a shade burst out from his shadow and entered in Haku's shadow. He did this with everyone close to make sure he doesn't have gossipers around him.

-"I suppose it's time for me to go visit the forest now...damn this is such a drag!"

-"Azrael-sama are you sure about this?",asked Rem not liking the idea of a stranger inside the mansion.

-"You didn't liked me either, right? What got into you to be like this?"

Rem looked down before speaking.

-"As a maid it's my duty to protect my master."

-"So you acknowledge me, huh? Feeling in debt? Or seeking retribution?"

-"..."

-"Well doesn't matter. Having more hands makes it easier for you. I saw how you force yourself. Just take it easier, I don't wish you to get a disease or something. With that being said I'll go visit Ellior Forest in order to make an inspection on the magic stones deposit. If anyone seeks for me just say that."

-"Very well Azrael-sama.", said Rem in a neutral manner.

-"And show up more feelings for fuck sake. Why are you like this anyway? I can see that you have done something bad, really bad. But... never mind. You and your sister are pretty much the same."

-"My sister is far better than me...", said Rem as she looked down."..I'm just her replacement.."

-"Hmmm...for someone who was sleeping on duty...this comes hard to believe. Well whatever I'll go now.",said Azrael as he began to fly towards Ellior.

The flight towards the forest was smooth with no encounters, which was pretty boring on his part. But at least there were no wyverns or gargoyle cubes like in Midgard. As he was flying towards the vines he spotted snow in the forest.

_'What the hell? Snow in summer?'_ ,he thought.'_Could it be a spell like the one Roswaal used?'_

He landed in the frozen part of the forest walking on the soft snow. Weiss and Noir floated in the air looking at the scene.

-"Dear god, what is this?",asked Weiss seeing this.

-"Seems to me someone really messed up.", said Azrael walking around.

After 5 minutes of walking the trio found something. A humanoid figure encased in pure ice.

-"Holly Molly! What the hell happened here?",said Azrael surprised

-"This seems the work of a very powerful spell or some sort."

-"Is it possible to undo this. Hmm maybe if I heat enough?", said Azrael as he created a fire sphere in his palm. Standing 5 minutes with the flame near the statue , nothing happened.

-"Why isn't it working? Are my flames not strong enough?"

-"No, this seems something else. Whatever happened here isn't the work of a weakling. It's like an eternal blizzard resides here.", said Weiss.

-"I guess you are right. If I remember, Emilia was from here. Maybe I should ask her? Or maybe Puck? Or Beatrice? Ahh, to many ways. Let's just get done with what we were planning."

-"Yeah. That would be for the best. But I doubt that the Great Spirit would be welcoming to you after that incident.",said Noir.

-"Don't remind me. As powerful as I am now, it wasn't really a pleasant moment. Even now he is freezing me in bed."

* * *

_-About a week prior-_

-"AZREAL! You are gonna pay for what you have done!", yelled an angry Puck as he lauched

a lot if ice spears towards the shadowlord.

**-"Dark Wall!", **chanted Azrael putting his many in blocking the spears.

-"Don't think you are gonna get away!", yelled Puck as he gathered more mana and froze his legs.

-"God damnit!", cursed Azrael as he smashed the ice.

-"Take this!"

A very powerful attack was launched by Puck, while Azrael was frozen. The shadowlord manged to smash the ice and warp away from the attack.

-"Better get up on the game old man. And why are you so angry?"

-"You took my daughter's purity!", accused Puck. Well he had a lot of reasons to.

-"It was a tiresome day. Can't you get it? It was normal for this to happen...",tried Azrael to reply in order to save himself. However Puck didn't listen to his words and just continued to attack him on and on.

And boy did they battle. For about 2 days Puck chased Azrael day and night. The only reason he is still alive it's because Emilia saved his ass. Good on you, Emilia. However since that day Azrael woke up with his body,save for the head, in ice.

-"You know searching for these rocks really gets boring after a couple of hours. I think, I should go back and take the lunch after all. How about you guys? Have you found anything?"

-"Not here!"

-"Here neither!"

-"We should return tomorrow to search on. Let's get back to the mansion."

_'Talk about flying. It's really awesome to fly, but it's getting exhausting and gateway isn't really fun, despite being great to use. Maybe...wait I got it. This may take a while, but I got it. I just hope it won't happen like last time. This is gonna be awesome!'_

* * *

-_Back at the mansion_-

Frederika and Rem were preparing the table, while Ram and Haku were preparing to bring on the dishes. Emilia was still studying by managing the land and complaining about how Azrael just dumped all the paper work over her.

Otto was gone to the capital in order to make some negotiations about introducing the magic crystals from Elior, and Puck and Beatrice were playing in the library.

-"Mooh, why did you put all this on me Azrael?",complained Emilia looking at the stack of paperwork she had to do."Jeez, I really should scold him when he comes back."

***knock* knock**

-"Who is it?",asked Emilia.

-"Emilia-sama, it's Rem. I'm here to inform you about the lunch."

-"Alright, Rem.",said Emilia with a smile." I'll come right now."

As they walked towards the dinner room, Rem felt the need to ask Emilia. After all Emilia began to share a similar scent with her new master. A scent that could only be described as a foul stench of death.

-"Emilia-sama, can Rem ask you something?",asked the maid starring at the elf.

-"What is it Rem? Something happened?"

-"It's nothing Emilia-sama, but did...something happen between you and Azrael-sama?"

-"Huh? What do you mean by that?",asked Emilia confused

-"It's...it's nothing...allow me to apologize.", said Rem bowing.

-"There is no need to apologize...",said Emilia giggling.

Rem was still confused. But she continued to ask...

-"Emilia-sama...how can you trust that man?"

-"Why do you ask?"

-"After everything he has done? After putting my sister in that mess...how can you trust him?"

,asked the maid looking at her.

Emilia became a bit showed a hint of sadness, seeing the relationship between the maid and her lover. But then..

-"Rem, when we left...he has shown me something. Something that I couldn't believe was happening. It made me realize something. When we left you heard that the village was attacked by mabeasts, right?"

-"Yes...how do you know that it wasn't him? Maybe he was plotting...",said the maid trying to convince the candidate.

-"Or maybe it was someone else...Rem, he saved me three times already. He gave me courage to continue and...",said Emilia as she blushed and refused to continue."...it's just that I know him. He has been through a lot. He is not that bad. Maybe you should consider spending some time with him to understand him."

-"...",the maid just starred at the ground. She felt a hint of guilt. After all it was Azrael that saved her sister from a trial that would end up with her dead. " I will Emilia-sama.",said the maid bowing.

In the dinner hall the lunch was being settled by the maids, while Emilia was looking for a seat. The only missing person was the master, that was still missing.

-"Rem do you know where he is?"

-"Azrael-sama said he was going to Ellior Forest for the magic stones."

-"Ellior...",murmured the elf.

-" W'sup everyone.",greeted an unknown,but familiar voice." Mis' me?"

-"Garfield? What are you doing here?",asked Frederika, seeing her brother here.

-"Came here to visit. Whe's cap'n? I really need to talk w'th him."

-"He is currently gone. How about staying for the lunch?",said the fanged maid to her little brother.

-"Sure do big'sis!"

As the party was growing bigger a black portal opened in the middle of the room with Azrael emerging from it dusting his clothes off.

-"Remind me to NEVER EVER go outside in my good clothes.",he said removing the dust from his casual clothes.

-"Azrael! What happened to you?",asked Emilia worried.

-"Got stuck under a pile of rocks. More bandits and assassins and this!",he said turning around and pointing at the head of a Juggernaught Wulgarm stuck biting his ass.

-"I'll go change myself and come back."

-"Damn cap'n you mus' have had a bad day."

-"You don't say. Are you here to talk about the reconstruction?"

-"Yes, aye aye."

-"Yeah, maybe after lunch"

As he walked to his room some blood was dropping from his clothes.

-"Eh, Azrael you are bleeding."

-"Huh?", looking at his back he saw a small kunai in his back."Oh ,great it was poiso...nehhh."

***crash**

His body hit the wooden floor leaving him.

-"Azrael!",yelled Emilia." Puck please...save him.", running towards the shadowlord.

* * *

_-A couple of hours later-_

-"Mhmm...",mumbled Azrael.

-"Azrael are you awake?",asked a familiar voice.

-"Mhm? Yeah?",he said as he tried to open his eyes. When he opened them everything was to bright and blurry."Uhhh...it hurts."

-"Don't move. Puck said you were quite injured, so it's best to rest."

-"I must say, you really are resistant to survive for such a long time.",said the cat floating around.

-"I don't think 5 minutes is long, but it is something."

-"How long have I been gone?"

-"About 4 hours. Are you sure you are alright? You should rest just in case."

-"Cap'n yo' real' should list'n to yo gurl. Th' discus can wait."

-"Yeah, yeah, stay here for tonight. We will discuss tomorrow. And can I get something to eat? I'm still starving."

-"Right away sir.",said Rem as she went to grab a plate for him.

-"I'll leave you rest now!",said Emilia as she left the room.

-"See ya later cap'n!"

Rem returned with the plate and stood by his side until he was finished. She kept starring at him, at this man who could be called just insane and irrational. _'What is his deal? What does he wants?'._She kept wondering.

-"Is there anything you would like, Rem?", he asked being a bit disturbed by her stare.

-"No everything is alright Azrael-sama."

-"Keeping cool, huh? You do realize that you can be familiar around me."

-"As a maid, I must make sure everything is perfect my lord. There is no need for your concern."

-"It is. I wanna make sure things like the ones in the past don't happen between us again. After all there was only one instance where I could help you. There won't be a next."

-"...can Rem ask.."

-"Go on..."

-"Why did you help my sister? What is your deal?"

-"I just promised Garfield. If it was for me...",he answered as he shrugging his shoulders.

-"I see, so it wasn't out of kindness. It was for yourself.",said Rem as she starred angry at the harmed man.

-"Well bites me, but a deal is a deal. You should be thankful that you have such a friend. Otherwise things would just go to shit really quick. Your sister can be a real pain you know."

-"My sister is amazing. You don't know any..."

-"I know that you and her are the same. And let me tell you something. A blade sharpens a blade. And sibling sharpen each other. Praising you sister is not a good thing."

-"What do you know!?"

-"I may not know how it is to have a sister or brother, as I had none. However I knew someone who hated her sister. And she wanted to kill them. And let me tell you why do I say such a thing. It is said that dragons can see a persons heart. And you heart has a hole on it. A may not be a dragon, but even I can see this. And I see this in your sister too. You should just confess to each other, otherwise the pain would be unbearable. The longer it waits the sharper the dagger will be.", he said calmly drinking his tea at the end.

Rem starred at her master silently_.'_ _What do you know? You know nothing about my sister! NOTHING!'_, she kept thinking. But then she remembered.

_-_"_What is with your heart? Are you feeling okay?_",asked the young holy dragon.

_'He asked the same...', _thought Rem, remembering the words of the young dragon,Mikhael. His childish antic, yet quite observant.

-"I...I...",said Rem with a weak voice starring at the ground.

-"There is no need to tell me what you did or didn't. It is with your sister. Now please let me rest.", he said as he handed her the plate."We will talk later."

-"As you wish Azrael-sama."

_-Later around dinner time-_

Emilia stepped inside Azrael's room to wake him up for dinner.

-"Hey, hey Azrael wake up.",she said shaking him from his sleep.

-"Mhm? Is it dinner already?"

-"Yes, can you walk?"

He tried getting up with Emilia supporting him.

-"Oh, no I think I'll faaaall.", he yelled as he fell back on his bed, dragging Emilia over him.

They were now face to face, just like in their first night together, eyeing each other.

-"Ermmm, Azrael, can you really get up? Should I call Garfield and Rem?"

-"Just stay like this...for a while.", he said as he embraced her.

She succumbed in his embrace leaning on him.

-"Tell me Emilia, why do you wish to be a the queen of Lugnica..."

-"What do you mean? I already said that I just want to create a nation where everyone is equal..."

-"Is that all? Or there is something you need..."

-"...tell me, when you went to Ellior...did you saw it?"

-"Yes... I saw quite a lot of frozen people..."

-"..."

-"Are they your family?"

-"I...yes...I was born in that forest, but I don't remember my parents.",said Emilia gripping her hands.

-"What happened?"

-"I...are you going.. to abandon me if I confess?",asked Emilia starring in his eyes worried about what was going to happen.

-"Who I am to judge? H, wait don't answer. ***sigh **You didn't judged me either Emilia.", he said as he patted her head."It would be awful for me to , you know...just tell me."

-"Alright then..."

Emilia told him about the frozen forest, and how did it end up like that. About how she was frozen for a lot of time. Her pain...her suffering. And she heard that the only way to break the ice was with the blood of a powerful dragon.

-"...that's why I wish to be the queen. But...everything I said was no lie either. I just can't stand...to see injustice happen. I know...I'm selfish..."

-"You call that being selfish? To be honest you think way to much about the others...",he said giggling.

Emilia just leaned closer to his face, blushing madly.

-"Are you going to help me...even from now on?"

-"Of course...", he said coming closer to her face.

They were coming one for another for a kiss. Their lips touched with passion. The kiss became more and more aggressive each on wanting to be the one to dominate. Azrael grabbed the collar of Emilia's dress wanting to take it off. They were wildly dancing until...**knock knock**

-"Azrael-sama it's time for dinner...do you need help to...umm...",said the blonde maid opening the door. And she saw that Emilia was on Azrael, while he tried to undress her."Erm...sorry for interrupting" she said as she slowly closed the door.

.

.

.

-"That was a mood killer.",he said as he was getting up.

-"I already told you it's time for dinner."

-"I guess I was being carried away. Can you give me a hand?"

The dinner went well with all the residents of the mansion happily enjoying their life. And with the young lovers continuing their small activity to the following morning.

* * *

_-Gusteko-_

The Assassination Guild, a guild made by the Big Mama , a matron of assassins who desired to kill for a living. This place is a broken one where many nobles stepped in, in order to have their rivals taken out. And she was not happy. Over the last month two of her last assassins were taken out. Elsa Granhiert and Meily Portroute. Elsa was still in prison and Meily was nowhere to be found. And now another 4 of her assassins were taken out. All by one person.

She furriosly slammed her hands on her desk.

-"Curse you bastard. I will get you for this!", she declared angry.

***knock *knock**

-"Enter...", she said.

The door opened and from behind came in a beautiful woman black hair and a voluptous chest.

-"Elsa? Did you manage to escape?"

-"Of course, dear matron. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

-"Good. Tell me Elsa are you in for another mission?"

-"And what it might be?"

-"The black knight of Lugnica...",declared the matron."And make sure to grab help. Your sister Meily was sent there and now she is nowhere to be found, alongside with another 4 more."

-"I shall do as such",said the bowel hunter licking her lips with satisfaction about her new prey.

* * *

-_Mansion_-

The morning was slowly coming over the couple to wake them up. He did wake up ,but not as he pleased.

-"Again ?! REALLY?! ", he yelled seeing the angry cat floating above him, while his body , safe, for the head was closed in ice.

-"That's what you get for what you are doing to my daughter.",declared the cat.

-"AHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. We shall see out what the future awaits.**


	22. Chapter 21-Let it GO

**Back at the Ascension of the Shadowlord. Right now Azrael is in danger and is being hunted down by an old enemy. And this time she ain't gonna hold back. She will go full on with everything she has. And big news at the end of the chapter about Emilia. But don't skip until the end. And maybe a format change for spells.**

[spell]-yeah I think that works.

**[spell]-for the aspect.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Let it Go**

_-At the mansion-Three weeks after the Sanctuary-_

Azrael was working at his project that came in his mind one weak ago in the forest. And boy it's gonna be fun. As soon as he came back in his forces he began chopping down trees left and right for wood.

Garfield was currently at the Sanctuary with Ymir in order the rebuild the place, Frederika went with them, Emilia was currently studying, and the maids were doing their chores. Mikhael however...

-"Hey Azrael what are you doing? Are you building something? What is it? Tell me? Is it secret? I won't tell anyone, I swear, so please tell me please, please, please!",said the young dragon over and over like a small child.

-"Mikhael, how many times do I have to tell you. This is secret and I shall reveal it when it's ready.",said Azrael as he moved his summoned Dark Hands and moved the wood around."I think I'm gonna need more magic stones. And wood. Especially wood. It sucks that I have to use this wimpy lame wood. Ain't something stronger and just as light?",he asked himself.

-"How about searching in the library.",suggested Weiss."You have an entire library you haven't used since you took the mansion."

-"You are right. I totally forgot about it. Unless the brat has anything to complain about. Well I guess now that the house is mine, she wouldn't complain...would she? Worth a shot."

Azrael went to a random door and opened it revealing the drilled haired spirit reading a book.

-"How on earth have you done, I suppose?",she asked annoyed.

-"I simply wanted it to be here and just brought it here.",responded the young lord." Now then mind if I take a look around here?"

-"Invading Betty's privacy I suppose? You really have no shame at all."

-"Whatever kid. Since the house it's mine so it's the library ain't it? Well then tell me is there something here about materials?"

-"And what are you looking for more exactly, I suppose?",asked the spirit.

-"Something stronger than wood, but just as light. Do you have anything related to this?"

-"Hmm, let me see.. ",said the spirit as she got up and went to a shelf.

-"Is whatever are you doing right now like a spell or some sort of 'search for' thing?",he asked.

-"Please be quite and let me focus I suppose...Here.",she said handing him over a book.

-"Hmm? Is here the thing I look for?"

-"Yes, now bug off, I suppose."

-"You really need some friends.",said the young man letting out a sigh."Why don't you play with Mikhael. He seems ok with that."

-"Betty doesn't need anyone, but Bubby, I suppose. And to pair me with that child is an insult I suppose."

-"I'm just saying. Anyway thanks for the book, I'll bring it back once I'm done."

As he stood in the couch Azrael continued to read about the thing he was looking for. Pykrete- a frozen ice alloy made from wood and ice(14% and 86% _'and yes it's real if you were wondering')_. The only thing that stood in his mind is what if the ice would melt, but then he thought _'Water stones ca fix this problem. And if this is true then I don't have to worry about cutting down the Flugel Tree like I had in mind. Welp let's give it a shot.'_

Taking a plank and a knife ,he went outside to try out the effects.

-"[Freeze]",he chanted."Now then let's see what would happen." He took the knife and threw it in the frozen plank. The knife would have been stuck in a regular plank, but this one, it just bounced off.

-"This is great!",he exclaimed happy."Now then let's just get back to work."

-"Azrael-sama!",yelled one of the maid.

Looking behind he saw Rem with a worried expression and breathing heavily like she run through the whole mansion.

-"What happened? Enemy attack? Garfield needs help? Mikhael broke the gazebo again? Or he rolled over in the pile of manure? Again?"

-"It's Emilia-sama! She isn't feeling too good."

-"This seems really bad. Let's go!"

* * *

-_Emilia's bedroom_-

Emilia was in her bed looking quite pale. Puck was standing near her trying to calm her down. Ram was next to her with some tea.

-"Emilia are you ,ok?", asked Azrael as he burst in the room.

-"Oh, Azrael. Yeah, I fell better now."

-"You still look pale as chalk. Are you sure you are ,ok? Do you need a doctor?", he asked as he kneeled down next to her ,holding her hand.

-"No need to be so worried. I'm starting to feel better.", she kept saying.

-"Emilia you will go to see a doctor. And I don't want to hear a 'no'. I don't want to lose you.", he said gently."Puck you better be on full alarm now. I can't go with her. Rem you shall go with her and better be ready if anything happens.",ordered the lord.

-"As you wish Azrael-sama.",said Rem bowing her head.

-"Ram and Haku! You shall go as well."

-"...that would make you be alone."

-"I'm confident nothing will happen. Prepare the carriage Ram."

-"Can't you just use [Gateway]?",asked Emilia.

-"I would, but I already used my magic to something. Don't have enough mana for that. If I could ,trust me ,I would have done it."

-"Alright then. I shall go.",said Emilia as she got up.

-"Be safe..."

_-Two hours later-_

The carriage was set in motion and the ladies went to the capital, all while Azrael stood there and waved his hand for a goodbye.

-"I wonder why she got sick all of a sudden.",he wondered.

-"I believe I know the reason...",replied Noir.

-"Same as I do...",replied Weiss.

-"Hope it isn't anything bad. Let's get back to work. But I really need some mana. Shall I go to the forest to kill Wolgarms? Oh wait..."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-"Woahaha! Yeah! Take that!", yelled Mikhael as he trampled the mabeasts in his path. _

_A small dog turned into an alpha and started to howl at the dragon._

_-"You think I'm scarred? Take that!",yelled Mikhael as he spit fire at the foolish dog._

_He and the pack that was close to him were destroyed. As well as some trees that were set on fire._

_-"Woahha! I'm awesome!",exclaimed the dragon as he danced around._

_Mikhael continued this for an hour until Azrael found out. He set the forest on fire and Puck had to solve this. Talking about bad behaving... After this small incident the Wolgarm population fled the forest. And so Mikhael had to eat the now on the rotting meet from the Whale. Which wasn't something that displeased Mikhael. He was happy. But the smell was unbearable. For the others..._

_-end-_

* * *

-_Elsa Granhiert and the other assassins_-

Elsa and her band were heading towards the Azrael Domain. Having found out where he was staying made Elsa chuckle. So easy to find out. But expected as he was now a public figure. And a hero for Lugnica. A hero to fall of to a bunch of assassins.

-"Elsa ,how long until we reach our target?", asked one of her companions.

-"A couple of hours. We should be over by nightfall.",she replied licking her lips."I can't wait to see the color of his guts.",moaning at the though of disemboweling Azrael.

-"And I can't wait to claim his head as a prize for my collection.", replied Maurus.

_**[Elsa Granhiert-The Bowel Hunter]**_

_**[Gunther- The Blade of the Shadows]**_

_**[Maurus-The Head Hunter]**_

The three assassins continued their walk towards their target_..._

_**[Azrael-the Shadowlord] **_

Gunther was a middle aged man with a scar on his left eye, with grey hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark outfit like in Assassins Creed.

Maurus...looks like _Donovan.(Dont ask! Cough cough...Berserk)_

-"Listen here Elsa...",said Maurus."I wanna make this as painful as possible. So you'd better be sure we don't kill him from first. We shall make his death slow and painful.", said Maurus thinking about the methods to bring despair in their target.

* * *

_-A couple of hours later-_

Emilia and the maids reached the capital and were now looking for a clinic in order to do the check up.

One hour passed and nothing. No one would accept her. Emilia looked saddened while the maids were quite offended. They went all over again and nothing. _'Why? Just why is everyone hating me?'_,thought Emilia.

_'Lia...you don't need to worry. I'm sure we will find out something.',_said Puck to calm his daughter.

_'I really hope so...'_

-"Emilia-sama!",said a familiar voice.

As she looked at the source he saw Reinhard and Felt walking around.

-"Reinhard! What are you doing?"

-"Felt-sama and I went on meeting with some nobles, and as her knight it was my duty to escort her."

-"Oh , is that it?"

-"Hey, onee-chan what are you doing? And where is nii-chan?",asked Felt looking around for Azrael.

-"He is still at home. And I'm looking for a doctor."

-"Did something happen Emilia-sama? Is Azrael sick?"

-"No...he asked me to go see a doctor, because I fell over this morning. He seemed really worried about me.",she explained.

-"Ah..then I presume you are still looking for one."

-"Hey Reinhard. How about helping nee-chan first and then go to meets those good for nothing nobles.",said Felt as she really didn't want to get dragged in this meeting.

-"As you wish Felt-sama! I know a good medic. He should be in the noble area. I heard he was an old man , very good in medicine."

The group roamed around and reached to their destination reaching after an hour their destination. They were standing in front of a nice building, and after entering they saw the clean and beautiful interior.

Two coaches around a table for the waiting people. Some small paintings of a dragon, a beautiful sunflower field. And a couple of plants inside.

-"Well that settles it. I hope you will find what it is Emilia-sama.",said Reinhard making a small bow.

-"See ya later nee-chan!",said Felt waving her hand.

* * *

They sat on the coaches waiting for the doctor. As they were waiting Emilia sneezed.

_'Must be Azrael worrying about me.',_she thought.

-"Come next week to continue the treatment said the old doctor to the patient that he just treated. Ahhh...new patients. Please come in. Wait...Haku?"

-"Grandpa?",said Haku looking at the old doctor.

-"Huh. Is he your grandpa?",asked Emilia.

-"Haku is that really you. I'm so happy to see you.",said the old doctor as he embraced his granddaughter.

-"I'm happy to see you to grandpa.",said the young girl with tears in her eyes.

-"And look at you. You took a job as a maid. Going finally in life. You must be Emilia-sama. I'm glad to meet the lady supported by the man who saved my granddaughter. It's an honor to meet you.",said the old man bowing.

Emilia looked at the old man. He had short white hair and was bald in the center. Black eyes and a soft expression. He looked like he was in his mid 60's. He was quite short and skinny, but nevertheless looked healthy.

-"It's an honor to meet you...emm"

-"Gerom. Gerom Yowane.",said the old man introducing himself." If I may ask , what brought you here to do me such honor."

-"I came in for a check-up. I felt a bit sick this day and Azrael was quite worried about me."

-"I see, I see please come in."

Two hours have passed and the sun was almost settled. And Emilia was really shocked about the news. So shocked that she didn't say anything for the rest of the day.

-"Nee-sama, nee-sama, Emilia-sama is acting really weird."

-"Rem, Rem, I think something bad happened."

After buying a large room at an inn the 4 girls settled down. Emilia was still in shock.

-"Emilia-sama what did the doctor said.",asked Rem.

-"...he said that..."

* * *

-_Mansion_-

Azrael was walking on the hallway towards his room to finally get a rest. After the departure of the ladies he decided to visit the library once again and ask for some magic books about Yin Magic.

Beatrice was a bit harsh at the beginning, nearly throwing him out of the library through the window.

-"Man such a bother. This Yin magic is powerful from what I see, but damn it's so hard to understand."

-"And the other annoying thing is...[Dark Lance]!",he chanted as he launched his attack behind him.

A shadow figure dodged the lance and jumped back regaining it's posture.

-"Trying to sneak behind me. How uncool.",said Azrael as he drew Zero's Replica.

The shadowlord engaged with the assassin switching blow after blow.

-"[Ice Volley]!",chanted Azrael creating ice arrows that he launched at the shadow.

The assassin vanished in the dark avoiding the magic attack.

-"How stupid...",muttered Azrael.

-"Kukuku, it seems like our target got more up cars up his sleeves.",said a familiar feminine voice.

-"... Elsa..how on earth you got out of prison.",asked Azrael.

-"Let's just say..I have my ways. Now then shall we begin our dance?"

-"A two on one...that seems really unfair, for you. As for me ,everything shall be fine.",taunted Azrael.

-"Kukuku, seems like my prey is getting a little cocky. Well then maybe I shall introduce you to be fellow assassins.",she said gesturing with her hand.

From behind her two figures emerged. A hooded guy wearing only black. An assassin like you would expect in books.('_And his name is Ezio Auditore Da Firenzeeeee_'). The second one was a bald man, looking like some sort of bandit leader. Both had golden eyes and their expression could say one thing...murder.

-"Seems like it's one on three. Well then, I guess it's my like day."

-"Hmm, better watch your mouth kid.",growled the bald man in annoyance."Your cocky attitude shall kill you right now."

-"I'm a professional warrior. I won't lose to some third class assassins.",taunted Azrael even further, making the bald assassin boil with anger.

-"A real warrior should shave his head."

-"You could put fertilizer on that bald head of yours and nothing will grow!",said Azrael drawing the last straw of his patience.

-"Why you little cur..." ,growled the bald assassin lunging forward to cut Azrael's head.

Azrael warped at the end of the hallway, taking distance from the assailants.

-"[Ice Volley]!",he chanted making ice arrows to strike his enemies."You'd better be fast, cause I'm far more powerful than I was before. And just to make sure, no one gets out. Let's just say I found something interesting from the previous owner.", he said as he pulled a hidden lever.

As he pulled it a magical barrier surrounded the mansion and the yard.

-"Our battle shall be legendary!"

The assassins avoided the volley , each one with whatever they could. Gunther hid in the shadows,

Elsa used her anti-magic cape and Maurus used a table that was supporting a vase.

-"Seems like you really do put on good fight. Elsa wasn't kidding. Now I really wish for your head kid."

-"Head hunting much? Seems like I have another one to kill.[Flare Missile!]".

Three small purple flames were launched towards the assassins. Elsa ducked making the missile miss. As she smirked at him, she saw Azrael smirking back. Then in 2 seconds she was hit from behind by the flames.

-"Nice try... but that won't work on me, bitch.",he said as he drew the Dragon Blade."Now then , let us truly begin...Weiss,Noir awaken!", he said as the two grimoires floated by his side each on emitting

an aura.(_Weiss-white, Noir- black_)

-"It appears that we are quite in a pickle.",said Weiss as he opened his pages.

-"Kukuku, don't be such a bother Weiss, we are not gonna be defeated by some mere assassins.",teased Noir.

-"Oh my, I never had the pleasure before of seeing talking books,kukuku, I do wonder if it's possible to disembowel them..."

_'If Decadus was here...and Dito maybe...'_

-"Be quiet, already and let us start.[Dark Hands!]", yelled Azrael as he created 12 arms. Elsa dodged the first punch and using her dagger sliced 3 more. Maurus waved his swords and destroyed the constructs, while Gunther dashed and in the blink of an eye was in front of Azrael. He drew his blade in one second, to slice his head clean off. Azrael blocked the incoming attack and tried to kick him off, but Gunther tumbled back to avoid the attack.

-"[Air Blade!]",chanted Azrael as he waved his hand to slice Gunther off. Gunther ducked to avoid the attack and disappeared in the dark.

-"Trying to be funny ,huh? Let's see how you deal with this!",yelled Azrael in anger."[Earth Spike]!"

As he casted the spell, he put his left hand on the wall. From them, many spikes appeared filling the hallway. Maurus ran away in order to avoid being hit. Elsa jumped back to avoid the spikes. Gunther attacked Azrael from behind with a hidden dagger. Azrael turned around and created an ice shield. The dagger however was enchanted and broke the defense.

-"Damnit!",cursed Azrael.

-"Don't believe you are alone!",said Weiss as he fired a light beam from it's pages. The beam made Gunther retreat. As he jumped back, he glared at the lord and it's tomes.

-"You sure do have many tricks up your sleeve. It's a shame we have to be like this. You would have been a great assassin."

-"This things aren't really for me. However I appreciate your words."

-"Don't flatter yourself ,yet. We still a have a long fight."

-"That will be my pleasure."

-"[Al Dona!]", someone said. Maurus destroyed the spikes Azrael created, making time for Elsa to dash towards and cut Azrael. Gunther attacked at the same time. Their attacks were deflected by an air backlash coming from Azrael.

-"Don't believe you are the only one who can cast magic kid. I'm far from being what you call 'mere assassin' . ",said Maurus glaring at Azrael.

-"And I'm glad it is. Now then let's get two step two.",he said as he readied himself.

The assassins kept position ready to strike Azrael the moment he moves.

As the moon peaked from the window these words were the ones that broke the silence...

-"Nigurandayo!",said Azrael as he warped behind Gunther and ran to prepare another trap. As he fled he launched another Air Blade , making the shadow assassin fall back.

-"Get him!",ordered Elsa as she started to chase him.

Maurus chased Azrael though the hallway and as he was about to catch him, he was blasted in the wall.

-"What the hell!",he cursed. As he looked at the source he saw a blonde little girl with ping butterfly eyes looking at him. He pondered a little about the kid...

-"You don't seem normal kid...or perhaps you are not."

-"Hmpf..seems like you got a little of brain, despite looking like a gorilla ,I suppose. Betty doesn't tolerate when her home is attacked, and is my duty to protect it, I suppose."

-"Stupid brat! You think you can insult me and get away!?"

-"You are the stupid on to fall in our trap.",Azrael said uncovering himself from the shadows."[Weiss, Noir ,now!]"

-"And stupid enough to follow him ,I suppose.",said Beatrice as she locked Maurus with a spell, making him unable to move.

-"""[Primordial BURST!]""", the three chanted. Azrael released a powerful beam made from dark and light, combined with the beams from Noir and Weiss. The attack pierced Maurus through his chest, leaving nothing but a large hole. The spell also made a hole in the mansion, destroying a rather large section of the hallway.

-"Damn... you..."

-"One down...two to go. Hey Beatrice, can you take the ninja guy? I have some unfinished business with the crazy lady."

-"Hmpf."

-"Elsa , it's you and me now, you creepy bitch.",said Azrael as he faced the bowel hunter.

-"Ara ,ara. I really doubt that Gunther will be bothered by that little girl."

-"A spirit like her won't be bothered by any someone like him."

-"Well then, we shall see this once I disembowel you.",she said licking her lips and drawing her kukri knives.

They both dashed at insane speed, striking each other. Elsa launched a never ending set of strikes against Azrael. Azrael blocked the strikes with the an ice shield construct. Elsa dashed left and striked Azrael with a powerful kick sending him in the wall. Azrael then put his hand on the wall creating several spikes from it to impale her.

Elsa avoided the spikes,but was hit by a black sphere coming from Noir. Using the moment to recover, Azrael launched ice daggers at Elsa. She used a table to stop them and hurled the table at Azreal.

The shadowlord sliced the table with his blade, and blocked the attack from the assassin. Summoning a dark hand he grabbed Elsa by her leg and crashed her into the floor making a hole. Elsa was now on the first floor coughing some of her blood, as she moaned at the pain. She healed quickly and launched several daggers though the debris smoke hitting Azrael in the shoulder.

-"Ackk! Damnit!",he cursed as he took out the dagger.

Elsa jumped from the clouds with her knives, ready to strike Azrael.

-"[Air Blade!]", he said as he waved his hand to cut Elsa in half. She avoided it mid air...

-"[Dark Lance!]",chanted Azrael as he made 3 lances that struck Elsa though her chest.

The assassin fell on the floor, after the lances dissipated she got back up, with her wound closed. And she seemed really angry. Azrael healed himself and got ready for another charge.

* * *

-"[Minya!]",said Beatrice as she launched magic attacks towards the shadow assassin.

Gunther drew his blade and was inches close, ready to strike Beatrice.

-"[Murak!]",she chanted making Gunther lift in the air, avoiding the hit. The spirit then launched him against the wall, but he avoided the hit by disappearing the the shadows again

-"This is bothersome ,I suppose."

-"You really are something little girl.", a voice echoed in the hallway." To believe I have to kill a little girl like you."

-"Don't underestimate Betty, I suppose."

-"Why do you even fight little girl? "

-"It's Betty's duty as a guardian of the mansion, I suppose. And stop calling Betty a little girl ,I suppose."

-"Despite being so young..."

-"You seem to not understand Betty, you human."

-"Au contraire, little girl. YOU seem to not understand me.", said the voice

From above Gunther came in at blinding speed and crashed where Betty was standing. She managed to avoid the him just by a bit, but was still scratched on the cheek.

-"You filthy...", she said in anger..

But as she began to talk another Gunther emerged from the shadows ready to decapitate her. As the blade was inches from her, she created a barrier to protect her from the strike. The loud clash echoed through the hallway.

And another Gunther emerged from behind ready to strike her down. Beatrice was angry and by giving a really loud shout she pushed back everyone and everything destroying another wall section with view to the forest.

-"Betty had enough of you, I suppose. [AL SHAMAK!]"

A small black hole opened before her starting to suck everything around her. The mansion was getting ravaged by the force and debris was being sucked in. Gunther and it's clones was holding themselves from being sucked in.

-"This is the end of you, I suppose."

**-"Enough of you!"**,yelled Azrael in anger. He was slicing left and right trying to finish of Elsa.

After a couple of times he was sure he killed Elsa, she began to act strange. More strange than usual.

She looked like she was possessed by something. Her eyes became red as his, and was insanely fast.

But she seemed to lose her mind. And now she was attacking Azreal like a rabid animal.

Elsa dashed on the wall and then on Azrael at the sound of speed, slicing his arm making a deep wound. Azrael grunted at the pain and made 30 Dark Hands to strike her down. She jumped and avoided the hands and was now in mid air.

**-"Ablaze!"**

His arm became like a flamethrower, as purple flames covered what was in his face. The flames burned Elsa, making her unrecognizable as her flesh was burning out. Her body dropped on the floor, and kept burning. And somehow she was still moving, barely.

**-"Face your demise!"**,he finished as he sliced her body in half, letting his grimoires drink her blood, unlocking him new powers.

Azrael felt a big disturbance and felt how everything around him was getting sucked in by something.

As he looked at the source he saw the source of it and with his dark hands he hurled Elsa to that thing.

Azrael looked at Beatrice which seemed content with her job. But he wasn't really pleased with what happened.

-"Alright then, how are you going to fix this?"

-"This is your job ,I suppose. Betty's job was to protect the mansion."

Azrael just stared blankly at her.

-"And ruining it..."

-"You already ruined it with your stench at depraved acts, I suppose."

-"Oh ,ad which one of it might be?"

-"Giving Betty that curse and whatever you and that elf are doing."

-"Welp, I guess you are right, on that one. By the way,..nevermind",he said as he dismissed the question."See you in the morning Beatrice."

-"It's already morning ,I suppose. Now extinguish the fire, I suppose."

-"Oh, bloody hell!"

* * *

The carriage reached at noon, and the comers had to witness the mansion mostly in ruins. Signs of fire and many walls being torn apart, and rather a large section was missing.

Emilia walked slowly, terrified by the sight. The twins slowly walked towards the mansion waiting for the worst.

As they walked through the doors they saw Azrael, wearing only a pair of pants and some shoes measuring everything.

-"Now I have to repair this. Great ,so great! I fucking love it.",he spit sarcastically, not noticing the girls coming.

-"Azrael...",spoke Emilia slowly.

-"Huh? Oh, you are back. I'm so glad."

-"Azrael what happened here?"

-"Assassins. Again."

-"But this..."

-"Let's just say it was a harsher fight. And I got some help from Beatrice. And she kinda went overboard with something and that's why the wall is missing."

Emilia walked slowly, then ran towards him embracing him, tears slowly filling her eyes. Taken back by her reaction, he embraced her back patting her head.

-"It's alright, Emilia.",he softly spoke in her pointy ear

-"NO! It's not okay. It's not okay. I thought I lost you!",she yelled."Even now, after everything we faced...you never cease to have peace...why? "

-"This is the world, Emilia. That's how it always been.", he said as he wiped her tears."Tell me now, what was the problem? Is everything alright with you? And where is Haku?"

-"Yes, everything is alright. Haku is currently with Otto,solving some problems."

-"**sigh* **What did he do this time?"

-"Azrael, I want you to know something. In private."

-"Right. Rem, ram can you leave the two of us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"So what is the thing you wanted to say?", he asked worried.

-"Azrael...the thing is I'm pregnant.", she said starring in his eyes.

Azrael felt a huge shock in his heart. His mind went blank for a second, and his legs felt numb. This news hit him like a bullet train.

-"Does...that mean..."

-"Yes, you are going to be a father."

* * *

**And this is the chapter 21. And btw yes that was a Frozen reference. Now then I shall see you next time when Nr.0 shall find the tomb and Azrael in his wedding.**

**Oops spoilers.**

**Now then I shall add a bit more discussion**

_[Nr.0: Finally thinking about me? I was being kidna lonely]_

_[Author: It's really hard to write you. But don't worry I'll try my best.]_

_[Nr.0:Why don't you throw me away back in that facility. I really don't care. I don't wanna do this.]_

_[Azrael:At least, you don't have to worry...]_

_[Nr.0: Worry about what? That Puck is gonna kill me? Oh, please, he is weaker than Emil.]_

_[Azrael: I really doubt it!]_

_[Nr.0: I don't! Hey lazy dumbass, a quick question? What I'm gonna get in my story?]_

_[Author: That's a secret!]_

_[Azrael: What did I get from killing Elsa, anyway?]_

_._

_._

_._

**[Soul Eater]**

_[Azrael: Neat!]_

_[Nr.0: Fuck you! You get all good shit!]_


End file.
